


Somewhere in Time

by hanzelwrites



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), F/M, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 46,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzelwrites/pseuds/hanzelwrites
Summary: It started with the smell of tears. Sesshomaru was drawn to her. Kagome was perplexed by him. Their paths always crossed, and these odd encounters unknowingly wrote the Lord of the Western Lands and the Miko into history.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 321
Kudos: 737
Collections: Inuyasha Fics





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I do hereby disclaim all rights for the characters, although I take responsibility for whatever actions I make them do. All rightful credit must go to Rumiko Takahashi for gifting the world the acclaimed InuYasha series (especially to the non-canon couple we all came to love).
> 
> A nod to a Fanfiction.Net author, FORTHRIGHT, for inspiring me to write this collection. Your Sess/Kag stories Imperceptible, Lord Charming, and Unspoiled prompted me to write my own. If you're reading this, thank you.
> 
> This chapter is for the one who stalks a scene and hates every second of it.
> 
> A/N: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so be forgiving in your reviews. Rest assured, I am such a huge fan of the series so the chapters will be in the Canon Universe. Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy. This will be regularly updated so I suggest that you follow this story. I would appreciate it. Much love!

_Tears._

Casting a quick glance to his small pack, he tested the air, sensed for any lurking danger, but there was only the radiant glow emanating from his young ward, Rin and the insufferable imp, Jaken.

He let his youki cover the small clearing, warding off any lowlife youkai that was foolish enough to trespass the camp they settled in for the night. To his surprise, a faint but strong spiritual energy subtly clashed the tips of his youki.

_There it is again. The smell of tears._

Against his better judgment, he rose. Then, giving Jaken a sidelong glare, he said, "Stay with Rin. I will be back shortly." Ignoring the strangled noises of the imp, he ghosted across the woods, the sleeves of his silky kimono flapping against the wind. It didn't take long for him to reach the source of the spiritual power.

_And the tears._

Gracefully, without sound, he landed on a branch of a tree just beyond the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was. He masked his presence as his sensitive sight located the hanyou's miko. She was running towards the well. A small space distanced her from the pursuing half-breed, but Sesshomaru could tell that his excuse of a half-brother was swiftly gaining speed.

The miko stopped just beside the beaten down well. Her short, quick breaths matched the vibrations of her untrained power and when the hanyou broke into the clearing, it lashed out in careless waves of pink energy.

"K-Kagome..." the half-breed murmured.

"Don't follow me home," came the low reply.

From where he stood, Sesshomaru easily caught sight of a stray tear in the miko's left eye. Despite himself, he watched the scene unfold below, a silent shadow encroached in the safety of the woods. A contemptuous smirk played across his lips. _What a shame,_ he thought in disgust _. An abomination who carries the blood of my father is here, stooped low in front of a lowly human._

Without another word, the miko slung her legs over the mouth of the well and jumped. An ancient power surged impressively as the fabric of time teared itself to allow the woman go back to her own era. As fast as it had come, it had dissolved an instant later. The hanyou slowly walked to the well and for a moment, Sesshomaru thought he was going to follow her. But his claws merely caressed the exact spot where the miko's legs had been, and then, with a heavy sigh, he turned back towards the human village.

Sesshomaru waited until the half-breed's youki was but a sigh of the wind before he jumped down from his post. With a calculated step, he moved to the Bone Eater's Well and its mysterious connection to the distant future. He could still smell the hot, burning tears of the strange miko, along with an unfamiliar scent.

The spiritual residue was heavy, unperturbed by the wind. And his eyes narrowed as he caught a subtle, fleeting emotion. _Sadness._

Hnn.

Curious despite his obvious resentment, he examined the sickening scent left by his half-brother. _Clay._

Ah. He slightly inclined his head, understanding.

He roused himself and turned to head back to where his pack was waiting. _Humans and their petty grievances. What a waste of time._


	2. Unanticipated Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who unconsciously waits for someone.
> 
> A/N: Again, please don't forget to review. I try my best to update every day because I'm on a roll right now and I have a lot of already finished chapters for this.

_One week._ That was all she could manage to stay away from her friends, from... _him._

She knew Inuyasha and Kikyo shared an unbreakable bond that she will never understand but it still... _hurt._ Sometimes she felt Inuyasha still saw the remnants of the woman he loved—still loves, she corrected herself—in her. Of course he did. After all, she was just a reincarnation of the great Kikyo, and she paled in comparison to the priestess who had incredible spiritual powers. She was just... _nothing._

Sighing, Kagome heaved her bright yellow backpack to the mouth of the well and peered inside. Was Inuyasha waiting for her on the other side? It made her uneasy. What would she tell him? Suddenly, the return didn't seem as appealing as before. But she missed her friends... Sango, Shippo, even Miroku and his perverse humors. She had to go back. She had a duty to fulfill, a responsibility to the Shikon no Tama shards that, despite the centuries of time difference, reached out to her from the well.

As she took a deep, shaking breath, she plunged into the well and into the magical abyss beyond the reach of her time.

* * *

As Sesshomaru finished his lengthy patrol around his pack's temporary camp, he let himself relax. There was no imminent threat. At first, when it was but a few days after taking Rin under his protection, circling the perimeters displeased him greatly. A daiyoukai of his caliber needed no caution. He was feared. He was respected both in the human and youkai world.

He had no weakness. He had nothing to protect. And yet...

He dismissed the thought, silently reproaching himself for allowing such pathetic reveries. He passed near the towering Goshinboku and prepared to finish his rounds when his head snapped in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

A scent he never realized he knew wafted from the bottom shaft, accompanied by a flickering spiritual presence. He paused.

_She is back._


	3. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who cares... unconsciously.
> 
> A/N: I've always thought Sesshomaru is a tsundere, so here's a little experimenting with his personality.

Kagome had been half-expecting him to show. Waiting with an apology.

But when she clambered up the worn Bone Eater's Well, the clearing was empty. There was no cheerful "Kagome!" to welcome her back into the feudal era, no familiar presence to make her feel at home at a time that was so different from where she knew.

She gazed up at the dark sky. _I should not have come sooner._ She was so used to Inuyasha carrying her back to Kaede's village no matter the time she returned. The dark had gathered. She had no light to guide her way. Biting her lower lip, her wide brown eyes glanced back at the mouth of her portal. _I should return home and come back tomorrow when there is light._

The face of Mama flashed in her mind. No, she can't bear to see her mother's worried face nor hear Souta's inquiries. Returning home would only raise their suspicions. With an audible sigh, she slung her heavy backpack and trudged towards the nearest tree. She would spend the night here and head to the village at first light. Vulnerable without her bow and her hanyou protector, she had nothing to defend herself but her purification power.

Heaving another sigh, Kagome made herself comfortable against the sturdy trunk and closed her eyes. As sleep was about to lull her to numbness from the cold autumn night, large drops of rain thrummed on her head, then on her skin, jolting her from stupor. She groaned inwardly, scrambling to grab her umbrella from the backpack. The downpour was becoming steady each second. _Where is that thing?_ She sniffed, feeling helpless.

* * *

_What is she doing?_

Sesshomaru watched as the miko desperately looked for something in her preposterous sack, unheeding of the heavy rain shower. He was just across her tree, observing her, finally coming to the conclusion that the hanyou's miko was nothing more than a mundane and foolish human. What held her back from returning to the well when the half-breed was not around to guide her to the village? It was the only rational solution to her plight. Was she really that dim-witted?

Irked at his own annoyance, he began to leave. But then he heard them. Underneath the patter of the rain on every surface, there was the distinct sound of sobbing. There she was, crumpled against the tree, shoulders shaking. From the cold or frustration, Sesshomaru did not know. He did not care.

_Humans are beneath me._

Suddenly, the sweet and fresh smell of the rain was overpowered by something else. _Tears._

Wordlessly, maintaining his calm facade despite the turmoil in his mind, he stepped into the clearing.

* * *

Kagome felt a vise-like grip snake around her waist, lifting her from the soggy ground. Instinctively, she drew on her purification power, ready to zap the youkai presence out of existence. She tried to wiggle out from the steel grip until she saw her bulging backpack easily and effortlessly carried by one clawed finger. _Clawed finger? Then does that mean that Inuyasha...?_

Oh. From the damp curtain of her bangs, she had a glimpse of the unmistakable indigo crescent moon. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was small, fearful. But as she cleared her head, she realized she could not sense any danger despite the overwhelming burst of his youki clashing against her spiritual essence.

His terrifying perfection seemed unruffled by the rain and if anything, it looked to Kagome as though his long silver hair shone as raindrops touched the strands.

"Where are you taking me?" she ventured. No response. As was his usual stoic self.

To her surprise, he permitted his golden eyes to flicker to her face before he flung her like an object into the well.

She shrieked, closing her eyes.

And then it was over.

She landed on something hard. Dry. She gasped and opened her eyes. _Dry._

Gazing upward, she was suddenly filled with disbelief. And then shock. And then wonder.

There was no rain, no night sky. Only the dusty ceiling of the Higurashi temple that housed her portal.

Finally comprehending what the great and powerful inu-youkai had done for her, she caressed the dry ground that solidly held her in place. Suddenly, her soaked clothes were the ones out of place in the comforting confines of the temple room.

Kagome smiled to herself. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."


	4. Indigo... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who can't forget.
> 
> A/N: I'd love to hear your reviews soon. If there's anything you'd like me to improve on, please let me know. Also, you may wonder why some chapters are short. I have originally intended this to be a series of drabbles and one-shots, but they eventually evolved into a novel.

"Idiot," Kagome said with fondness after hearing Inuyasha's awkward apology when she returned to Kaede's village. She really couldn't hate him, much less blame him for running to Kikyo that night. The resounding laughter of their friends embarrassed him further, making his cheeks flush in deep pink.

"Kagome-sama, where's your dependable yellow backpack?" Miroku asked as he eyed the dark green burlap that she brought to carry her things.

The priestess grinned sheepishly. "Well, um... there was a tear at the bottom. Mama promised to fix it so I'm using this for now." _I can't let them know what happened last night,_ she told herself quietly. Her mind wandered as she idly watched her friends fight over the food she brought from her time, and the face of the dog demon lord suddenly trespassed her thoughts. What was Sesshomaru doing at the Bone Eater's Well? Was he... concerned? Kagome shook her head. Impossible. The daiyoukai had no such feelings for humans.

On the other hand, he allowed the child Rin to follow him, he even protected her so many times. So was it really impossible for him to show concern?

"Rest tonight," Inuyasha told everyone as he animatedly feasted on his favorite ramen. "We will resume the shard-hunting tomorrow."

Gradually, the chatter inside Kaede's hut died down as each retired to sleep. Kagome pulled Shippo close in her sleeping bag, feeling the warmth of the kitsune embrace the gathering cold around them.

In between waking and dreaming, the ethereal indigo crescent moon lurked in her subconscious, lulling her to oblivion.


	5. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who doesn't ask for help but needs it.
> 
> A/N: This was written when I was sick, so. I was inspired.

Grogginess still clung to Kagome's bones as they began their journey. The sky was tinged with a beautiful soft orange hue and the morning breeze was fresh, invigorating. Inuyasha led the group towards the slope, followed by Kagome and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku as the rear guard in case somebody attacked.

"I still think it's too early, guys," Kagome complained, yawning. She stretched her limbs, causing Shippo to fall from her shoulder. Muttering an apology, she picked the kitsune and held him on her chest.

"Now, now, Kagome-sama. We have a long way to travel. Besides, isn't the view great?" the monk cheerfully said.

"Stop looking at my rear, houshi-sama." The crisp sound of a palm hitting the skin was heard in the waking woods. Sango glared indignantly at Miroku, her hand about to fling hiraikotsu on his head.

Kagome sighed. At least it won't be a boring journey with all her friends' whims and antics. The rest of the morning passed without much trouble, only stopping at midday to eat lunch. They rested contentedly under the shade offered by the trees and Kagome took the chance to refill their water containers at a nearby spring. She hummed absently, enjoying the chirping of the birds and the occasional autumn breeze.

"Miko."

Kagome whipped around, immediately recognizing that low, chilling voice. Sesshomaru stood a few feet from her and in his only arm was the small figure of his young ward. The little girl was breathing hard, sweat beading her temples.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What happened to Rin?" Kagome rushed forward fearlessly.

"She has fallen ill." His face was as expressionless as ever, betraying no traces of concern. Knowing that the daiyoukai wouldn't stoop low to ask humans for help, he still came. _He just doesn't like to say it out loud,_ Kagome mused.

"I have brought medicines from my own time. I'm sure I can find something that will make her feel better. Let me take her to our camp."

Inuyasha suddenly burst out of the trees, his tetsusaiga drawn. "Stay away from Kagome, you bastard!"

"It's all right, Inuyasha!" Kagome moved between the half-brothers to prevent the two from attacking each other. "Rin is sick and I've offered help."

"Keh! He doesn't accept help from humans." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"I insist. Besides..." Kagome's expression softened as she caressed the child's forehead. "I like Rin."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her fluid movements carefully, ignoring the shocked pairs of eyes that stared at him. The miko supported the fragile body of Rin and murmured assurances, subtly coaxing the child to take the liquid substance from one of the many small bottles in what she called her "first aid kit."

"Kagome nee-san?" Rin whispered weakly.

"Yes, Rin-chan. I will help you feel better. I promise to take away what hurts my little girl, but first you need to drink this, okay?" When the child nodded, the miko held the cup to the trembling lips. "Sleep. I will watch over you."

She gently laid the little girl and tucked her in. As she did so, the taijiya handed her a towel that was dipped in a lukewarm pot of water and she placed it on Rin's forehead. After a while, the afflicted girl was fast asleep.

Relief washed over Sesshomaru and he finally relaxed his body against the tree. What Jaken's herbs could not do, the miko easily did. This foolish human saved Rin's life. _Perhaps I was wrong,_ he thought grudgingly, glancing away.


	6. Stargazers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who doesn't say much.
> 
> A/N: This drabble is inspired by my love for the stars.

Kagome found him standing on a ledge that overlooked the sprawling trees below. Gentle breeze swayed his long white hair and billowed his fur, his face angled towards the full moon in the starry sky. With eyes closed and mouth shut, he looked... _ethereal._

"Rin's fever has gone down, Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly, standing at the tip of his long shadow. The feudal lord did not respond, did not even spare the merest of glances. Stepping forward but careful not to invade his personal space, she lifted her eyes and gazed at the glittering stars. "It's so beautiful here... so calm, so serene," she murmured.

The daiyoukai seemed prepared to ignore her existence completely but she wasn't about to give up. _I have to tell him,_ she thought determinedly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she ventured after letting what seemed a long moment of stillness pass. To her small delight, narrow golden eyes finally met hers. She cleared her throat nervously. "I wanted to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. She knew what he meant. _For?_

She smiled faintly. "For bringing me home when I needed it the most."

If Sesshomaru acknowledged her gratitude or not, she had no way of knowing. But he let her stay beside him as they gazed at the stars in silence.


	7. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who has a short temper.
> 
> A/N: Please do tell me if anyone of the characters are a little out of character. I very much like to keep them the same like in the canon universe, so if there's any points you'd like me to improve, do tell me.

The group was tense as Kagome stood in the middle of the camp, brown eyes flashing with conviction. Inuyasha stood across from her, nostrils flaring in indignation.

"It's only for five days!" she said firmly.

"Keh! We ain't keeping 'em!" he retorted in the same tone as he crossed his arms and huffed.

Sango petted Kirara on her lap, Miroku sat cross-legged beside the wide-eyed Shippo and Rin, and Sesshomaru showed no interest at all. Still, the priestess and the half-breed battled it out. After another round of expletives, however, Inuyasha was starting to lose ground.

Miroku sighed, finally deciding it was time to intervene. He put himself between them and waved his hands. "Now, now, my friends, let us be reasonable here. Perhaps we need compromise to settle things peacefully?"

Seething with rage, Kagome jabbed the air with her pointy finger, clearly aimed at Inuyasha. "Miroku-sama," she said, trying to control her shaking voice. "Tell your friend that whether he likes it or not, I will keep the child with me until I'm sure of her recovery."

"She ain't your responsibility!" Inuyasha reasoned out but faltered as a tendril of spiritual charge brushed against their senses. Miroku glanced at him warningly, silently telling him to back away before Kagome zapped him.

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "Rin, we are leaving," he said calmly. The child quickly rushed to his side but she cast a longing gaze towards the priestess.

"See!" Inuyasha snorted smugly. "They ain't even planning to stay!"

But Kagome wasn't having any of it. In a fit of blind fury and concern, she stormed towards the daiyoukai who only regarded her with a bored expression.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku tried to grab her arm but she brushed him off. _This is bad,_ the monk thought. _If she doesn't control her temper, we'd all be dead._ He looked helplessly at Inuyasha, begging him to stop her, but he only looked on in mute fascination.

"You!" Kagome pointed at the feudal lord fiercely. "You're not taking her anywhere until I'm sure she's okay!"

No one spoke. Miroku flinched inwardly. Kagome had just sealed their fate.

* * *

 _What audacity!_ A low growl issued from Sesshomaru that would have sent every lowlife youkai running for their lives, but the miko stood her ground in front of him fearlessly. Her flaring spiritual energy jarred his youki and in turn, he expanded it until he could almost taste the fear of the half-breed's companions.

 _But not this girl._ How dare she give command to him, an alpha? He bristled, his own wrath colliding with her rage. The ground started to tremble as their powers collided. The air thinned considerably. But the miko did not give in, pushing her own spiritual power against his formidable youki.

Sensing danger, the hanyou stepped in, putting his miko protectively behind him. "Oi, just give in, Sesshomaru."

"It's for Rin's well-being," the woman supplied with clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru's instincts rallied to overpower the miko's will. Vaguely, he knew she was taken to his young ward and she only wanted the best for her. _She saved Rin's life,_ he reminded himself.

Bitterly, he dropped his youki and nodded once. "Five days."


	8. Wayward Imp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who is irresistible.
> 
> A/N: I like Jaken. He always cracks me up in the series.

"Milord!" came the squeaking voice of Jaken as he burst into the made-up camp, dragging the two-headed dragon behind him.

The busyness stopped and all eyes turned toward Sesshomaru's retainer. _This would be interesting,_ the daiyoukai thought mirthlessly. He watched as the imp slowly took in their new companions, his pupils nearly bulging out as he saw Rin cuddled against the miko's arms.

"Rin, you insufferable child! Get away from the hanyou's wench! Sesshomaru-sama would have my head if he learns—"

"Jaken-sama!" the child squealed, running towards the imp and crushing him with a hug. "I've missed you, Jaken-sama!"

"Get off me, you spoiled little—"

"Jaken." It was enough to make the imp stop with his antics. He straightened up and glanced in Sesshomaru's direction, eyes widening even more.

"Milord! W-what is the meaning of this?" he gestured towards the hanyou's pack.

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

Eager to please his lord, he took out several withered herbs from Ah-Un's sack. "I have traveled far to get these, milord. I was told these could cure Rin's affliction."

"But I'm fine now, Jaken-sama. Kagome nee-san took great care of me. See? I'm not ill anymore!" Rin twirled energetically and rushed back to the miko's waiting arms.

The imp's wrinkled face crumbled in mortification. "You let a human cure you? Nonsense! She might have easily put poison—"

The miko strode to Jaken, her brown eyes glinting in amusement. "These are not medicinal herbs, Jaken-sama, just wildflowers," she gently chided, taking the wilted plants into her hands.

"Get away from me, human!" he shrieked and planted the Staff of Two Heads threateningly in front of her.

Sesshomaru tensed slightly, but his reprimand for the imp died on his lips as the miko held out her hand.

"Come, Jaken-sama," she said soothingly. "You must have been very exhausted from your travel. Have tea with me."

Jaken stuttered, surprised at the woman's kind nature. Rin took his left hand and the miko took his right. Half-dragged across the camp, his loud protests gradually died down when he was offered a cup.

Sesshomaru did his best not to stare in awe. First Rin, now Jaken. Unconsciously, the miko had gained the trust of his small pack in such a small time. _When would she turn on me?_


	9. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who decides to have faith.
> 
> A/N: It's my first time to write a battle scene. I'll try to improve after some time because I can assure you, there will be more fights to come. By the way, I based some scenes from some pages off of YoukaiYume's Raindrops, my favorite SessKag doujinshi. Oh, and thank you for your reviews! I enjoy reading them. Much love to all of you!

Kagome curiously watched the great demon lord while breakfast was just being cleared by Sango, Rin, and Shippo. Sesshomaru was staring into the distance, his golden eyes narrowing. Suddenly, he sharply turned his attention to the group. Before he could speak, however, Kagome understood.

"Inuyasha! I could feel a jewel shard coming from there!" She pointed exactly where Sesshomaru was looking at and their companions quickly sprang into action. Inuyasha crouched and unsheathed his tetsusaiga. Kirara shifted to her neko-youkai form and with practiced ease, Sango leapt onto her back and they hovered above their camp to investigate.

"Sango, what do you see?" Miroku called out, taking his position beside Kagome. Shippo was perched on his shoulder, his tail twitching in fear.

"A snake demon is quickly coming towards our camp!" she yelled as Kirara descended.

"Take Rin and Shippo, stay high. The snake won't reach you. Jaken-sama, take Ah-Un and follow Sango and Miroku," Kagome instructed as she ran to grab her bow and set of arrows. The imp was about to protest but was silenced by a glare from Sesshomaru. Silently, Jaken took the reign and commanded the two-headed dragon to follow Kirara and the rest.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku hollered from above. "What about you, Kagome-sama?"

The priestess shook her head and bravely turned towards the incoming danger. "I'll stay with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama. They can't sense the shard but I can. Protect the children!"

The monk nodded and they all rose upwards until they were but small points that dotted the bright sky. Before Kagome could run towards Inuyasha, the daiyoukai was suddenly in front of her, crouching defensively.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, startled.

"There is a horde coming in from the opposite direction. Naraku's."

"Keh! Don't go running on me now, Kagome. We can beat 'em!" Inuyasha strode towards them confidently.

Kagome's brain worked quickly for strategy but Sesshomaru beat her to a plan. "Take Naraku's side, little brother. The miko and I shall deal with the snake demon."

"Oi, don't order me around!"

"Your tetsusaiga easily destroys hundreds of youkai in one swing. This task shall be easy for you."

"Sesshomaru-sama's right, Inuyasha."

Scowling, Inuyasha nodded and switched positions with them. "If you let anything happen to Kagome, you bastard..." He let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

Sesshomaru ignored this and assumed a defensive stance in front of Kagome. His youki rose magnanimously, filling the air with an astounding electric field. Kagome couldn't help but flinch as the daiyoukai's battle aura sizzled and clamored around her. Sesshomaru straightened and turned distractedly at her.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It's just..." she stammered, embarrassed.

"Stay still, miko. No harm will come to you." It was stated firmly, confidently, erasing Kagome's fear and doubts. She nodded and held her breath as the snake demon burst into view, hissing and slithering. At the same time, Naraku's demon horde dove towards Inuyasha but was immediately blasted by tetsusaiga's attack. The rest broke off and headed to Kirara and Ah-Un's direction and Sango's hiraikotsu quickly made a wide swath. The rest were taken care of by Miroku with his wind tunnel, but saimyosho flew towards it threateningly, forcing him to seal his hand.

Sesshomaru curled his hand and a greenish light appeared, assuming the shape of his deadly whip. His eyes followed the slinking snake demon. "Where is the shard, miko?" he asked quietly.

Kagome quickly scanned the gigantic snake. Finally locating it, she pointed. "There! It's embedded on the forehead!"

In an instant, the daiyoukai vanished in front of her and was suddenly airborne, heading towards the head of the snake. His dokkaso slashed where Kagome pointed but its scales were too thick to penetrate. Sesshomaru returned beside her, growling.

"I will attack the snake demon and you will wait for my signal. Aim inside its throat." The daiyoukai spared her a searching gaze and with grim determination, she nodded her assent.

Despite the rampage swirling around her, it was Sesshomaru that captivated her attention. _Killing perfection._ Yes, the name absolutely suited the inu-youkai who moved with the speed of light, who attacked with terrible precision, and who planned battle strategies with nerves of steel. He was, without doubt, the strongest youkai Kagome had ever met. He moved with such grace and fluidity that was every bit predatory.

Solid. Powerful. Dangerous. Very, _very_ dangerous.

Knowing that Sesshomaru was fighting on their side comforted every fiber of Kagome's being. _No harm will come to you._ Somehow, as she watched the snake demon glide around the daiyoukai, fear didn't weaken her will.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru shouted amidst the clamor. His glowing whip had struck the snake demon's head, effectively calling forth its wrath, and it dove straight at Kagome in blinding speed.

Taking this as the sign, she calmly strung an arrow to her bow and aimed squarely at the snake demon's hissing throat. "Hit the mark!"

The arrow wheezed past, enveloped in bluish light, and shot right through the target. The impact sent an explosion of the youkai's appendages and Sesshomaru whisked her away at a safe distance.

Inuyasha ran towards them after dispatching the last of the demon horde. "Oi, bastard! How dare you put Kagome in danger!"

Sesshomaru released Kagome from his arm and the priestess gingerly picked up the jewel shard from the bloody head of the snake demon. It was immediately purified from her touch. Holding it up proudly, she beamed at Inuyasha. "It's all right. Sesshomaru-sama and I had a plan, and it worked perfectly!"

"Idiot! The snake demon came too close!" Inuyasha retorted, eyes blazing with concern.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry. Sesshomaru-sama said no harm will come to me. He kept me safe. I have faith in him."

Sesshomaru glanced away. One corner of his lips curled upward, and in the gathering light, it seemed to Kagome that he was... _smiling_ _._


	10. Without Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby disclaim all rights for the characters, although I take responsibility for whatever actions I make them do. All rightful credit must go to Rumiko Takahashi for gifting the world the acclaimed InuYasha series (especially to the non-canon couple we all came to love).
> 
> This chapter is for the one who expects.
> 
> A/N: I just wrote this on a whim so it's just a bit short.

The smell of roasted meat wafted to Kagome's nostrils and she woke with a start. She groaned as blinding light temporarily disoriented her. Yawning, she slowly rose from her sleeping bag and stretched her arms, sighing in satisfaction as several strained joints and muscles popped.

She was grateful for being allowed to sleep in after the stressful battle yesterday. After all, Inuyasha was satisfied because they found another jewel shard. That should make him cheerful for the next few days.

She blinked the drowsiness away and scanned the camp. Inuyasha was turning three skinned rabbits in a spit while Miroku and Sango arranged the makeshift seats around the crackling fire. Shippo was playing with Kirara nearby.

Noting the absence of their new companions, Kagome frowned. "Where are Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-chan? And even Jaken-sama?"

"They left before dawn," Inuyasha answered without looking at her.

_Oh._ Kagome fell silent. She mentally counted the days since the feudal lord joined their group. _Five days._ True to his word, as always.

The clearing felt empty without Rin's animated chatter. Or Jaken's constant complaining. Or Sesshomaru's quiet presence.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Leave it to the smug bastard. I never expected him to stay longer anyway."

Kagome looked away. _But I did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS:
> 
> I know for sure that you have heard the news by now: the InuYasha series is getting a sequel. According to the announcement, the tale will center on InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's half-demon children. Speculations have been going around regarding the mother of Sesshomaru's children and a lot have concluded that it might be Rin.
> 
> This affects our SessKag ship and fandom, and as much as I am excited that my favorite anime will be getting a sequel, my SessKag heart is a bit sad that SessRin may finally become canon. I am hoping that you will continue to support reading SessKag fanfics, as our favorite non-canon couple may only remain in our imaginations now.
> 
> Thank you, once again, for including Somewhere in Time in your SessKag favorite fanfics. I will continue to post updates until the end.
> 
> Much love.


	11. Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one is emotionally confused.
> 
> A/N: Well, I did my best on this one.

_Strength relies on no one. Victory is absolute when the leader is self-assured._

_Confidence in one's power is a formidable trait in itself; one does not need anyone else to win his battles._

_Walk your own path. Rule over your emotions. Do not let anything be your downfall._

These principles were indisputable. By following these, Sesshomaru had built an unparalleled reputation over the centuries.

He also knew he could easily defeat that lowlife snake demon with a single strike of his dokkaso in its throat without having to utilize the abilities of the miko.

So why did he waste his energy on displaying his strength to that woman?

More importantly, why would he think of her _at this very moment?_

Frustration mounting, Sesshomaru glared at his hand and breathed deeply. The scent of the miko still lingered on his arm even after two days' travel. It smelled faintly of rain, garden herbs, and cherry blossoms.

Admittingly, the woman was not like any human he had encountered. Rin's loyalty to him was partial to her innocence. But the woman... the woman's brazenness was either bravery or stupidity.

Anyone with such shameless boldness would have been killed in an instant, but not her. Perhaps... perhaps she was an exception. _His_ exception.


	12. Silent Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who runs away.
> 
> A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think.

Kagome sighed as she sat uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. She forced herself to focus on the sprawled textbook on her lap. Glancing distractedly at her small wrist watch, her eyes shifted on the direction where Inuyasha and Miroku had disappeared three hours ago. They had gone to a human village for supplies while she, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara waited in a small cave just off the well-traversed path.

Dusk was settling in. Sango was working to kindle fire for light and warmth.

Half an hour later, Miroku returned to the cave with two large wrapped cloths in his arms.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sorted through a week's supply of food and other necessities. The monk didn't answer and was instead suspiciously counting the remaning coins in his small pouch. When she prompted for a response, he only laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, houshi-sama?" Sango's face was impassive but her eyes were blazing.

"S-soul collectors..." he stammered, looking down.

"Inu-baka," Shippo muttered while shaking his head.

That did it. Huffing, Kagome rose to her feet and loudly stepped outside the cave. "I'm going out for a while," she said coldly.

"K-Kagome-sama, it's getting dark. It's too dangerous." Miroku scrambled up to follow her but was stopped when she looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kagome stormed away and headed into the woods. _That idiot!_ Of all nights, tonight was the one night she expected his presence. She couldn't blame him for running to Kikyo again, but still...

Hot tears found their way out as she dashed through the forest thoughtlessly, not minding the uprooted weeds and tangled undergrowth that made her fall to her knees. Her left kneecap hit a rock, scraping the skin. Wincing, she plowed across the shrubs until she found a steady stream of river. She dipped her hands and washed away the dirt, gently scrubbing her scratched knee as she did so.

She sat against a tree not far from the stream and gathered her thoughts. She was frustrated and miserable. _And lonely._ Heaving a sigh, she watched as stars appeared one by one in the twlight sky. A steady breeze dried her tears and she closed her eyes.

A soft rustle brought her back from her thoughts and she turned around in alarm. "Who's there?"

A tall figure dressed in red and white emerged from the shadows. "Miko."

"Sesshomaru-sama?! W-what are you doing here?" Kagome fumbled and tried to stand but the daiyoukai waved his hand dismissively. He came forward and took a seat beside her, making sure to allow for personal space.

"Why are you alone?" he inquired, giving her a sidelong glance.

"I just wanted some fresh air," she answered lightly, hoping he didn't notice the slight falter in her voice.

"This Sesshomaru can smell when you lie." It was said mellifluously that it took Kagome a moment to note the displeasure in his tone.

She sighed. "It wasn't entirely a lie. It's true that I wanted to get some fresh air, but only because of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru didn't respond, prompting her to explain some more. "I guess I'm just being childish. I refrained from asking him to take me home because I wanted to spend this special day with my friends for once. I wanted to spend it with him."

"Special day?"

"It's my _birthday,_ " she whispered. Tears threatened to well up again and she sniffed.

Sesshomaru quirked one brow, uncomprehending.

"Today is the day I was born. In my time, we celebrate this important day with our loved ones. I just thought that maybe... this time... he'd at least tell me 'happy birthday', you know?" It took a moment before she regained her composure. The daiyoukai beside her remained silent and patiently waited for her to continue. "I was supposed to tell them when Miroku-sama and Inuyasha returned from the village, but Inuyasha saw Kikyo's shinidamachu."

"The undead miko," Sesshomaru stated and she nodded to confirm. After a long silence, he spoke again. "Does it not anger you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't force Inuyasha to stop chasing Kikyo any more than I can't force my feelings to change. It just makes me sad sometimes. But it's okay." She smiled ruefully. "I'm used to it."

This was answered by another silence. It was dark now and the waning moon cast silvery light around them. Sesshomaru sat with one bent knee, his arm resting on top of it. His impassive face tilted slightly upward, his golden eyes mirroring the glimmering stars above them. He looked serene.

Kagome's expression softened as she realized one thing. Tucking her legs beneath her, she leaned against the tree that they shared. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned his penetrating gaze on her.

She sincerely smiled. "Tonight isn't lonely anymore. Arigato."

* * *

_What must I do?_

The miko's head rested on his right shoulder, her warm breath lightly caressing his white fur. She had fallen asleep some time in the night.

He silently berated himself. _Sesshomaru, you fool! Why did you let this happen?_

A shiver from the woman brought him back to his senses. _She is cold._ Her odd and scant clothing made a concubine look decent. She wrapped her arms around her knees and nestled closer to him. He had noticed the small abrasion on one of her kneecaps earlier and he took this opportunity to look at it more closely. It had only bled a little and a purplish bruise was beginning to show.

He lightly caressed the little wound with his claws. _Graceless yet fierce._

She trembled again as another cold draft of wind kissed her bare skin. Sighing, Sesshomaru gently covered her with his fur, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

As he listened to the steady beat of her heart, he let slip two inaudible words, barely a whisper. _"Happy birthday."_


	13. Baffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the two who react at the same thing.
> 
> A/N: This was fun to write. I liked writing the reactions of their companions.

Light was slipping through the cracks in the clouds as Inuyasha returned to the cave. His heart was beating in a frenzy. _Kikyo and I just talked_ , he reminded himself but it did nothing to ease his nervousness. What would Kagome say this time?

As he trudged inside, bold accusation was evident in everyone's eyes. He flinched, half-expecting Kagome to _osuwari_ him to the deepest pits of hell but to his surprise, she wasn't around.

"Oi, where's Kagome?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You've gone and done it this time, Inu-baka," Shippo said accusingly.

"Kagome-sama didn't return here ever since she left last night," Miroku added but stiffened as he looked past Inuyasha. Sango smiled grimly as she petted Kirara, and Shippo turned tail and hid behind Miroku.

He heard the heavy footsteps outside. He braced himself, knowing he deserved whatever punishment Kagome gave him this time. He held his breath as Kagome stepped inside but she only glanced past him and instead went straight to Sango's side.

"Oi, K-Kagome..." he stuttered.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm not angry at you. You can relax."

Everyone in the cave gaped in astonishment at the coolness in Kagome's voice. She even smiled at him! Uncertain, Inuyasha crept forward and gently lifted her chin using his clawed finger. She met his gaze steadily.

"A-are you sure?" he ventured.

But even as she nodded, Inuyasha's head clouded in confusion. With ears flat on his head, he retreated to a corner and silently watched her.

_She smelled like Sesshomaru._

* * *

Jaken lay sprawled beside Ah-Un as watery eyes watched the small figure of Rin sleeping peacefully on the other side of the small clearing. He stood guard all night because his lord hadn't returned in the evening. _Sun is rising already. Where did Sesshomaru-sama go?_

As if on cue, the Western Lord strode into view. He quietly took a post at a nearby tree and closed his eyes.

"M-milord!" Jaken squawked, nearly falling over as he scrambled to his feet. "Shall I prepare breakfast now, milord?"

Like always, this went ignored. But even as Jaken added a few sticks to rekindle the camp fire, he could tell there was something different in the great inu-youkai. He stepped closer silently and carefully sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

_Sesshomaru-sama smelled like the hanyou's miko._


	14. Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who finally tells the truth.
> 
> A/N: I was a little carried away while writing this bit. I feel the emotions so much and it justifies my reasons why Kagome should really have ended with Sesshomaru.

Kagome had been restless for days. And Inuyasha's constant fidgeting around her didn't help ease things up a bit. Honestly, she had already forgiven him for running off to Kikyo, she just didn't know how to tell the poor guy. He was clearly guilty and repentant, she understood that. What she didn't understand, however, was the reason why he was upset.

"Do you know why?" she asked Sango while they were relaxing in the hot spring they had found earlier. Bubbles floated around the warm water as the taijiya rubbed her arms with Kagome's liquid soap.

"Just ask him, Kagome-chan. He's been really upset about something."

The young miko sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, her chin dipping into the water. Aside from worrying about Inuyasha, she couldn't take her mind off of his half-brother too. It was chivalrous of him to stay by her side as she slept through the night. She would even consider the gesture as very sweet. And as she thought of the way she woke up, she blushed deeply.

The great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had his arm wrapped around her, his mokomoko-sama covered her bare thighs and legs in warmth, and his striped cheek rested against her head. It was an awkward but intimate moment, especially when the youkai lord awoke almost at the same time she did and seemed unruffled by their compromising position.

To Sesshomaru's credit, he proved to be a gentleman—offering to hunt for her breakfast and walk her back to her friends. Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, just didn't do something like that, especially to a human. Especially to a priestess who's friends with his half-brother. It seemed offending to decline the Lord of the Western Lands so she politely asked his help to find the way back to the cave.

And that was it. After sincerely thanking him, Sesshomaru merely nodded before walking away.

Inuyasha couldn't have known that she spent the night with his half-brother... could he? And why would it matter anyway? He spent his night with Kikyo. That meant more than her spending the night with the youkai lord.

Kagome's head swam with questions as she and Sango dressed and made their way back to the camp. Miroku was tending the two skinned rabbits for dinner and Shippo was helping with the camp fire. Inuyasha sat cross-legged at the edge of the clearing, eyes closed. His ears twitched as the girls arrived.

Sango looked at Kagome encouragingly and she meekly took hesitant steps towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered by way of greeting. When he didn't acknowledge her, she quietly sat beside him. "Are you upset about something?"

She could tell their friends were listening tersely no matter how busy they tried to be.

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and gazed at her with raised eyebrows. He made grumbling noises and looked away.

"Are you mad at me?" she pressed.

After a tense minute, Inuyasha's frown deepened as he took a deep breath and spoke. "Why did you smell like Sesshomaru?"

The question was stated so bluntly, so accusingly, that Kagome visibly flinched. She could feel the burning eyes of everyone openly staring at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. What came out was a strangled choke. "I... Uh... H-he..."

Inuyasha's molten eyes bored into her, probing her for answers.

"I ran into him," she said, lowering her gaze.

"I smelled him _all over_ you, Kagome." This statement only added to the growing tension in the air.

She can't take it anymore. A thin sheen of sweat glazed over her forehead as she met Inuyasha's gaze. "He stayed with me all night."

The hanyou growled and was suddenly on his feet. He eyed the fading bruise on her knee. "Did he give you that?"

"No! I... fell. He found me after."

His face was livid now. "Why were you alone with him, damn it! He's dangerous, Kagome! What if he tried to kill you again? I wasn't there to protect you!"

" _Exactly!_ " Kagome's own temper had snapped and every pent-up emotion she'd kept suddenly exploded into a white-hot fury. "You weren't there. Why weren't you there again?"

This retaliation shocked Inuyasha and the rest. His ears flattened and he looked away guiltily. It was his turn to be dumbfounded.

"Sesshomaru was there for me, Inuyasha. That night was my _birthday_ and he stayed with me."

No one uttered a word. No one moved. Kagome's words hung in the air like a miasma.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Inuyasha asked silently.

"Would it have made any difference? You would still go to her regardless." Kagome turned around and started towards the opposite side of the clearing. She stopped and held Inuyasha's gaze. "I know what we are, and what we are not."

With a sad smile, she melted into the encroaching darkness.


	15. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who observes.
> 
> A/N: You might have already noticed that the chapters are no longer one-shots. They are already connected to the previous ones and to the next ones. There would still be drabbles when I'm under writer's block, but you all should know that I am officially making the chapters parts of a whole. And this story won't be ending any time soon. I still have a lot of ideas for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Who knows? I might make this a 100-part fan fiction.

As Inuyasha ran after Kagome, Miroku and Sango exchanged uncertain glances. The monk sighed. "I must admit, I'm baffled by this turn of events."

"What do you mean, houshi-sama?"

Miroku rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Well for one thing, it is very unlike the great Sesshomaru-sama to be spending a night alone with Kagome-sama and let her live. His distaste for hanyous and humans alike is legendary."

Sango nodded as her mind also tried to assess the situation. "And you heard Inuyasha. Sesshomaru-sama's scent was all over Kagome-chan. The inu-youkai don't leave their scent on another being unless there's physical contact."

Shippo gasped, his small eyes widening. "You mean Sesshomaru _touched_ Kagome?"

"Hmm, if you put it like that..." Miroku's eyes gleamed while his mind conjured up lewd images of the demon lord and the priestess. It was cut short with Sango's hiraikotsu as it slammed on his head. He rubbed the sore spot and chuckled. "My beloved Sango, I believe there is something more to this situation than we are aware of. Perhaps it would be best if we let it play out and see where Kagome-sama's decisions lead to."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, indecision clouding her eyes.

"Why, my dear Sango, I thought you'd have realized by now!"

The taijiya raised one thin eyebrow.

"All my tradesecrets." The monk winked. _I can read people's most subtle actions,_ he told himself quietly. _And make my most accurate assumptions._


	16. Drawing Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who begins to accept.

Countless emotions flickered across Kagome's face as she stood face to face with Inuyasha. Only the celestial bodies twinkling in the sky provided light in the dark recesses of the night. She watched as the half-demon in front of her search for words, his brows furrowing in frustration as he found none.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. She wanted to go home and get some space to do some serious thinking.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, his yellow eyes downcast. "I-I'm sorry for running off to Kikyo on your birthday. I didn't know..."

She shook her head and her expression softened. "Inuyasha, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing for always making you feel guilty whenever you go to her. You shouldn't. I guess I just feel jealous because every time you see me, you see _her_. I have always been insecure of Kikyo because I live in her shadow. People in this era treat me as her reincarnation and they expect me to be like her in so many ways—but I'm not. I'm Higurashi Kagome and I have my own identity to prove."

The hanyou nodded mutely. His lips were pressed into thin line and he couldn't meet her gaze. "T-that thing with Sesshomaru..." he began. "I was just surprised to smell him on you. I was worried for your safety and I was angry that he got so close to you like that..."

"I believe he was only trying to keep me warm. I cured his ward's illness, remember? Perhaps he felt obliged to return the kindess as a kind of payment for that. Don't put too much thought into it." Inuyasha just nodded again. Kagome stepped forward and took one of his hands in hers. "You're my friend. It hurts me every time we get into fights but it doesn't change anything. I will still stay by your side—"

Before she could finish, however, she felt strong arms pull her in for a tight embrace. The warmth of Inuyasha spread all over her and she basked in it, wanting nothing more than to go back to the way things were. "Kagome..." she heard him murmur in her ears. She missed this being close to him, she missed the connection they had, the friendship. It wasn't as strong as the one he shared with Kikyo, but she was beginning to accept it.

She slowly disentangled herself from his arms and looked at him, unable to hide her grin. "And I need you to take me to the well. We're running out of proper supplies."

Inuyasha's face was clouded with confusion at first, but it was soon replaced with a defiant scowl. "Keh! We can get by for a few more days. If I know, you're just going to take another one of those 'exams'. No can do."

" _Osuwari._ "

As the poor hanyou slammed face first into the hard ground with a satisfying force to create a shallow crater, Kagome let out the giggle she'd been holding. _Yes,_ she thought with relief. _Everything's going to be just fine the way it was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish what Kagome says here was in the canon. I really feel that she was robbed of the spotlight whenever Kikyo is around. Kagome IS the heroine, after all. Well, that is why we have fan fiction, isn't it.


	17. Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who realizes something.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome said as she slung her legs over the well's rim.

"Don't take too long," Inuyasha grumbled but was only met with a scowl. A pink flash appeared as the portal welcomed the miko back to her own time. She hoisted herself up and picked up the green bag she'd been using as a temporary replacement. She found Souta and her grandpa sweeping leaves from the yard and they didn't notice her arrival until she waved at them.

"Nee-chan!" Her younger brother ran up to her and gave her a quick hug on the waist.

She patted the boy's head affectionately. "Hello, Souta. How have you been? Where's Mama?"

"She went outside for a bit. She'll be back soon."

Kagome nodded and trudged towards their house. She couldn't wait to dive inside the tub for a nice, long bath. And if there's one thing she definitely missed, it was her soft bed. Sure, she enjoyed shard hunting with her friends, but lying on the hard ground every night was giving her back pains.

She felt guilty when she woke up and found that it was already morning. Maybe Mama knew she needed _that_ much sleep and rest. _I kinda deserve it,_ Kagome consoled herself. _I mean, who else gets to travel through time to find a magic jewel and battle an evil being AND worry about exams and high school at the same time?_

She chuckled to herself. What a horrible way to live for a teenager. But then... if she hadn't fallen into the well, she wouldn't have met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Especially Inuyasha. There were no regrets, no matter how many times her life was in danger.

"Good morning, Kagome," Mama greeted her when she came down to the kitchen already fully-dressed for shopping. Souta and grandpa were already seated around the table.

"Good morning, Mama, Souta, Grandpa," she replied cheerfully, taking her place across her younger brother. Eating together with her family served as the time to catch up with her present life and enduring the old man's loud antics about which illness he was going to use as an alibi for Kagome's absences again.

When breakfast was over, Kagome managed to borrow Mama's card to buy supplies and gifts for her friends. She made a mental list of the possible things that could delight each of her companions. For Inuyasha... well, that was fairly easy. A few extra ramen would satisfy his complaints. Shippo was as easy. Lollipops. Miroku usually settled for tea and his growing fondness for potato chips so she purchased them as well. For her best friend and sister Sango, a complete box of bathing and body works seemed appropriate, since the taijiya always appreciated the fragrance of the soap and shampoo. And of course, Kirara's cat treats.

As she passed by the bookstore, Kagome thought about buying Shippo another set of coloring books. Unexpectedly, the face of Rin flashed in her mind. Perhaps the little girl could use some of the coloring books herself. Traveling with the most powerful daiyoukai didn't really guarantee a good childhood experience.

 _Speaking of the youkai lord..._ Kagome had been thinking how to properly thank Sesshomaru for staying with her on her birthday. _I've been thanking him a lot lately._ What could be of interest to the usually stoic inu-youkai? His indifference was legendary in the feudal era. Someone could be dying in front of him and he still wouldn't spare a glance. He would just continue walking in all his gloriousness, his soft white fur and silver hair whipping behind him like a mist.

She settled for a history-slash-mythology book chronicling the last days of Feudal Japan and what came after. _If he doesn't like it, he can just return it. Or worse, burn it with his poison claws,_ Kagome thought as she hefted the two large plastic bags towards her favorite fast-food chain.

Inside, she was met by Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka who gawked at the bulky grocery bags. She sat with them after ordering burger and fries.

"Kagome, should you really be up and about? I heard you have a bad case of diarrhea that's why you were absent last week!" Eri exclaimed, making the people beside their table look at them.

"It's, what, thrice now? Hojo-kun was really worried about you and he always asked us when you'd be back," Ayumi supplied.

"Well, I'm feeling better now," Kagome said, internally swearing she'd punish grandpa for the excuses he'd been telling everyone.

"So?" Yuka said, eyes gleaming. "What's the status with your delinquent, two-timing boyfriend?"

 _And here we go._ Kagome sighed. "He's not my boyfriend, guys."

"What about his ex?" one of her friends prompted. Kagome sighed again. Well, to be honest, their curious questions kind of helped her sort her feelings for Inuyasha.

"He'd been seeing her lately," she answered truthfully, just leaving out the fact that _he_ was a half-demon and _she_ was an undead miko. "You know, he ditched my birthday to see her."

There was a collective gasp among the three girls in front of her. "That's horrible!"

"In his defense though, he didn't know it was my birthday. I was pretty much upset the whole night but it went just fine because his brother came."

" _His brother?_ "

Kagome wanted to smack herself. Why did she let that slip out! She knew the girls wouldn't let her go without saying anything about it. However, she can use the opportunity to assess her relationship with Sesshomaru. _Relationship? More like acquaintance,_ she corrected herself.

She took a deep breath. "Older brother. He's like the most cold-hearted person on the planet, but lately he's been showing me a small side of his... kindness. Perhaps his adopted daughter is finally growing on him and making him show softness, but he prefers not to show it because he has a reputation for being a 'bad boy'. But you know, he's not that bad."

"Wait, adopted daughter?" Eri didn't miss that.

Kagome thought for a moment, trying to form an acceptable explanation rather than saying that Sesshomaru was a powerful dog demon who brought a human child back to life. "Hmm, he saved a little girl and took her in as his own daughter."

There was silence as they took this information in. Ayumi was the one who spoke first. "The older brother sounds more mature than your boyfriend. More dependable, more responsible, and more considerate of you."

"True that!" Eri nodded enthusiastically. "But what about your feelings, Kagome? How do you feel about the older brother?"

This took her off-guard. _How do I feel about Sesshomaru?_ "Um... well," she struggled for words. "He's definitely interesting. But when he's around, I don't know how to act. He's very intimidating." _Plus, he tried to kill me once._

"But I thought you said he's kind to you," Yuka said, frowning.

"He is! Sometimes, I think he's lonely even if he tries not to show it." And this, Kagome knew, was true. Why would Sesshomaru tolerate Jaken in the first place?

Ayumi took her hands and held them tightly. "Just know that we will support you, Kagome. And please do come to school soon. We miss you."

Kagome nodded gratefully and they separated after exchanging a few more casual conversations. As she walked towards the subway station, she couldn't help but lift her soft brown eyes to the sky.

_I find Sesshomaru interesting, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, there must be a proverbial scene in the future era, besides this one is very important for the future chapters. Again, thank you so much for your reviews! I did not expect this story to receive much love from you.


	18. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who tries new things.

Kagome was surprised to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara when she hopped out of the well. She glanced around, frowning when she didn't see the hanyou.

"Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent," Sango explained, answering her unasked question. In a lower voice, she added, "he was worried because it was mixed with Kikyo's."

A brief spark of emotion flashed across Kagome's face but it was quickly replaced with an unreadable mask. She pressed her lips into thin lines before looking at them with grim determination. "Come on, let's follow him. Inuyasha can't fight properly if his mind is somewhere else."

Knowing better than to argue with the miko, they all nodded and leapt onto Kirara's back as they ascended to the sky. _Please be okay,_ Kagome silently prayed, clasping her hands tightly on her chest, eyes closed shut.

But there was no trace of Inuyasha anywhere, nor Naraku and Kikyo. They have flown as far as three villages over and the vast expanse of trees, but nothing. Not even a sign of disturbance. It was already dusk and Kagome was becoming more and more worried. Her heart raced wildly, her wide brown eyes constantly on the lookout for a red Fire-Rat robe dashing through the trees below.

Soon, the sky let loose a heavy downpour, forcing the group to stop at the nearest shelter they could find.

The cave, however, was not empty.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed in evident surprise. The child was huddled at the back with the daiyoukai's retainer who was busy rekindling fire.

"How dare you trespass here, you filthy humans!" the imp screeched as soon as the entire group stepped inside.

Kagome glanced at the silent youkai lord who sat at the entrance, his face displaying no emotion at all. "Sesshomaru-sama, may we share this cave with you? There's no shelter anywhere else. We can share food and bedding if you let us stay here for the moment. As soon as the rain stops, I promise we'll leave."

No sound could be heard aside from the crackling fire and the steady patter of raindrops outside. Kagome could feel Miroku and Sango tense behind her. Without meeting her glance, the daiyoukai opened his mouth to speak. "Do as you please."

She released a sigh of relief and bowed. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

The group joined Rin and Jaken around the fire, much to the imp's distate. Kagome passed towels around to dry off as she listened to Miroku and Sango discuss in hushed tones.

"It's really strange that we can't find Inuyasha anywhere. Do you think something awful happened?" Sango asked.

"As much as it pains me so, I'm beginning to think something did happen," Miroku answered. When he noticed Kagome had gone still, he hastily added, "b-but Inuyasha is Inuyasha, I'm sure he is okay somewhere."

The miko smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Worrying about Inuyasha won't help him," she chastised softly. "I'm sure we'll find him. Or he'll find us."

Silence descended as they mulled over their own thoughts. After a while, Rin, who was now seated beside Shippo, pointed at Kagome's yellow backpack. "Kagome-neesan, why is your bag always full?"

The miko blinked, disoriented. She followed where the young girl was pointing at and suddenly remembered that she was supposed to share the food they have. "Oh!" she exclaimed, grateful for the distraction. She pulled the backpack to her and rummaged. "Well, this is where I store our supplies for our shard hunting. Food, clothes, bedding, bathing supplies, and my books."

She brought out the bento boxes Mama prepared, thankful that she had packed two extra set. Rin's eyes widened as ramen cup noodles were placed on the ground along with a box full of tamagoyaki and slices of tonkatsu that Kagome cooked herself. Miroku proceeded to boil a kettle for the noodles and Sango helped with setting a mat over the ground to arrange the food that was brought out.

Kagome noticed that the sudden flurry of activity seemed to catch Sesshomaru's attention and he was now watching them intently with those yellow-gold eyes of his. He remained reticent, however, and she put on a smile as she walked towards him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said shyly, nervously, as the golden orbs bored into her inquiringly. "May I invite you to join us for dinner? It's not much but I did promise to share our food with you. It's give and take."

The youkai lord regarded her for a few moments before nodding imperceptibly and rising to his feet. He fluidly settled himself to an empty spot beside her, his eyes narrowing in curiosity as he glanced over the prepared food.

"The delicacies from Kagome-sama's time are quite unique but excellent in taste, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said with a tone of diplomacy. The youkai lord accepted the proffered bento box and chopsticks and Kagome suddenly felt her cheeks redden as golden eyes stared curiously at the three tonkatsu cutlet. Sensing what caught Sesshomaru's attention, Miroku proudly smiled. "Ah, that is Kagome-sama's specialty. She always cooks that for us."

Tentatively, Sesshomaru extended his chopsticks and picked up one of the tonkatsu slices from his box. Kagome nearly choked in nervousness as the great inu-youkai held it at eye level, scrutinizing every side of the meat and smelling it. "What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a... a pork cutlet, Shesshomaru-sama," Kagome answered, stuttering. "I deep-fried it and glazed it with tonkatsu sauce."

"Hnn." He popped the meat and chewed appreciatively, much to Kagome's relief and pleasure. Ramen also seemed to interest him and the miko gladly explained how it was prepared and which flavor went best with the food they had.

After the dinner was finished and cleared, the daiyoukai retreated back to his spot at the cave entrance. Rin played with Shippo while Jaken vigilantly watched over the children. As Kagome piled the used bento boxes in the corner, she can't help but smile to herself knowing that Sesshomaru had asked for a few extra slices of her tonkatsu. _He liked it._ With that in mind, she mentally made anote to bring a few more next time she came back from the well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, English is NOT my native language. I'm a Filipina, but I do try to write well. I hope you understand.


	19. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who receives something.

_Her energy is happier,_ Sesshomaru noted as he silently regarded the miko talking animatedly to the children. It was greatly different when they arrived in the cave. Her scent was laced with fear, pain, and worry.The hanyou was missing. At least that was what he had assumed as he listened in to the monk and the taijiya's discussion earlier. He did not care. If the half-breed was indeed missing and he needed his human followers to find him, he had proven himself pathetic and unworthy of tetsusaiga.

The miko's laughter filled the enclosed spaces, pulling him back from his internal mockery of his wretched excuse of a half-brother. He sipped from the cup of tea that the monk had offered after dinner, contemplating the intricate flavors of the strange brew. The meal had been gratifying and enlightening, giving him further insight of what the miko's time was like. And her _specialty_ , as what the monk had called it, was delightful. Unusual flavors clung to the meat, flavors he had not tasted before. It was indeed delectable.

"That's right. I almost forgot!" the miko exclaimed. Sesshomaru returned his attention to her and watched in silent fascination. "I brought a lot of presents for everyone!"

"Is there something for me too, Kagome-neesan?" Rin asked shyly, hopefully.

"Of course, Rin-chan! I'm sure you'll love it." The miko grabbed her bizarre sack and rummaged inside it. Scouring up curious-looking packets and a box with strange letters, she went to the monk and handed him the objects.

"Ah, I'm grateful to earn your favor once more, Kagome-sama!" the monk said delightedly. Next was the taijiya who was given a big box that smelled strongly of strawberry and other aroma he could not identify . A satisfied purr sounded when the miko placed another strange packet in front of the neko-youkai. The kitsune beamed when he was handed a strange book and a small box. Rin was given the same presents and the young girl flung herself to the miko as she gushed out her gratitude.

"These are called coloring books," the miko explained, opening one and gesturing to the images on the paper. She pointed to the small box that Rin held. "And those are called crayons. Shippo will show you how to use them. That way, you will have something to do while you wait for Sesshomaru-sama when he's away."

A squawk of surprise came from the imp when the miko handed him a box with a sweet scent. "Here you go, Jaken-sama. These are called chocolates. I hope you will accept my present."

"I accept no present from a filthy ningen," the imp said bitterly but he took the box and held it to his chest with misty eyes. The miko only smiled and returned to her bag.

This was unexpected. Such a generous gesture only came from youkai lords and nobles, yet it seemed as though the miko gave out presents very often. Sesshomaru had never thought she would include his small pack in her generosity. But an even larger surprise came when the miko strode towards him purposefully. The meal they shared was bountiful enough. But _this_... this was beyond his expectations.

The miko knelt in front of him and gingerly offered a large, hard-bound tome. The title was printed in kanji: _The Tales of Sengoku Jidai._ Sesshomaru's yellow-gold eyes widened.

"This is the only copy I could find. I had hoped you would be interested to read about what happened in this era, Sesshomaru-sama." The miko held her breath. Spiritual energy trembled around her and he could hear her heart beating faster than normal. She was nervous.

He held out his hand to accept the present and instantly, her trepidation died down. "This... is history in your time?" he asked.

"I don't know how accurate it is, but the lady in the bookshop told me it chronicles the wars during the Feudal Era—which is right now. I haven't read it, though. I hope you like it." The miko smiled softly, shyly looking up from the book to the daiyoukai's unreadable face.

"I have nothing at the moment to return the favor." It was a youkai custom to give something back if a gift was presented. His pride as a youkai lord would not allow an unreturned courtesy.

She shook her head and stood up. "I expect nothing in return, Sesshomaru-sama. In my time, gifts are given without expectations."

"Miko," Sesshomaru quietly called when she began to walk back to her friends. She looked at him and for the first time, he noticed the beautiful sparkle behind those brown eyes. Whenever he saw her in the past, her eyes either shone with defiance, fear, or sadness. But this time, they gleamed with pure happiness. He cocked his head to one side and held her gaze, letting his unspoken thought cross to her.

The Lord of the Western Lands never expressed gratitude. He never had to. The gifts presented to him had always signified an obligation from his subjects and youkai lords who wished to gain his favor. He returned those favors whenever he saw fit as a respect to youkai custom, but he never once gave it much thought and value.

But the miko... she had given him a priceless present without any expectations. For the first time in his endured existence, Sesshomaru had received something precious. It was his first true gift.

She returned his penetrating molten gaze and nodded. Her spiritual power brushed against his youki, like a caresess. When she broke their gaze and energy contact, she turned her back to him and sat back beside the taijiya with a contented smile.

Sesshomaru could feel puzzlement from the miko's companions. Nobody understood what had happened. But he knew differently. She understood his unspoken gratitude. And it made him look towards the mouth of the cave to hide the emotion that had taken over his features.

Nobody had understood him. Not since the dawn of his existence. _But she did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know most of you might be wondering when would Sesshomaru and Kagome have a better fluffy scene, but I just think that they're still building a connection. I don't want to rush this story. I want to explore their relationship as much as possible.


	20. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the only one who notices.

The rain had ceased when midnight came. The cave was quiet as its occupants sank deeper into oblivion. Yellow-gold eyes watched the stillness of the night, all the while scanning the shadows for any lurking danger. There was none. Only a foolish demon would dare trespass anywhere near his spread out youki. Still, he would welcome anything and he would take great pleasure in killing it.

As Sesshomaru indulged at the idea, his molten-gold gaze perused the odd tome that rested on his lap. It was in his nature to be curious. For centuries, he sought out control, power, and knowledge knowing that doing so would ascertain his status as Lord of the Western Lands. Everyone recognized his authority because he knew how to rule.

The miko's present was invaluable. Not only would it be an instrument to get a good glimpse of what was about to happen in this era, but Sesshomaru can also use it to his advantage to defend his lands in the wars to come. He glanced at her sleeping form curled between his ward and the kitsune inside that odd bedding of hers. Despite his sheer distate for humans, he found her odd. She did not conform to this era. Her graceless movements, her strange use of the language, her peculiar clothing... yet there was bravery and ferociousness in her that he found most _fascinating._

Silently, his claws grazed the leather cover before scanning its unusual contents. One particular section at the end of the book caught his attention. _Interesting._ He read the title of the chapter—

An intruding youki instantly broke him free from his reveries. He leapt to his feet and scanned the cover of the woods. What filthy lowlife dared to enter his marked territory? Breathing deeply, he distinguished which scents were dangerous and which were not. He recognized the smell and he scoffed. _Their prodigal companion returns._

With his right boot, he lightly nudged the monk who was dozing off near the entrance of the cave. "The hanyou is coming."

Sesshomaru resumed his post and ignored the sudden flurry of movements. He fixed his attention back to the book and tuned out the noises the humans made. If they woke Rin with that level of discordance, he would behead each of them.

The half-breed stumbled inside dazedly. He smelled of blood. The daiyoukai did not care. He was about to resume his reading when he heard the miko stifle a worried gasp.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as another odd bedding was unfolded and the delirious hanyou was carefully laid down. Sesshomaru felt no concern. His gaze followed the miko as she brought out the same box she used to cure Rin. Keen eyes and ears did not escape the trembling of her hands and the frantic rhythm of her breathing.

"K-K..." the hanyou was murmuring, followed by more incomprehensible words.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha." The miko's voice was steady. But the daiyoukai did not miss the hard edge of her tone. Her scent had changed. Gone was the happiness that had enveloped her. He could feel the flare of her spiritual energy as she worked over the hanyou. She was trying not to show weakness for the sake of the monk and the taijiya. But Sesshomaru knew differently.

"K-Kikyo..."

Everyone stopped breathing. Her companions exchanged glances. The miko's hands stopped moving. Sesshomaru studied the flicker of emotions that passed across her drawn face.

And then, she resumed cleaning the hanyou's wounds as if nothing happened. Her scent had changed again. It was heavier. No one noticed as a single tear rolled down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. _But he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The feels in this chapter could be considered as the calm before the storm.


	21. Selfless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who breaks.

It was raining again when morning came. Most of Inuyasha's wounds had already healed thanks to his half-youkai nature. He was sleeping off bouts of fever but the worst was over. Miroku sat nearby, his staff leaning against his shoulder. Shippo taught Rin in hushed tones as they scribbled and colored on the pages of their presents, with Jaken and Kirara looking on with interest. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found but his retainer said he went on his patrols despite the rain.

Kagome lingered at the mouth of the cave, staring absently at the steady downpour. She didn't hear the taijiya approach, slightly jumping in surprise when she heard her voice. "How are you, Kagome-chan?"

She accepted the tea that was offered. "Arigato, Sango-chan. I'm okay, don't worry."

"You haven't slept, have you? Houshi-sama and I are getting worried, Shippo-chan too."

Kagome smiled faintly. She felt tired, yes, but she was also restless. _And hurting._

"If you need someone to talk to about anything at all, I'm here, okay?" Sango placed one hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. Kagome nodded. She knew the taijiya meant opening up about her feelings regarding Inuyasha and Kikyo, but she decided it would hurt less if she kept it to herself.

"Ne, Sango-chan, can you watch over Inuyasha and the rest for a little while? I'd like to be alone." Without asking for a reply, she handed back the tea cup and dashed through the rain, ignoring her best friend's pleas to stay.

* * *

He felt it before he even caught the scent. Powerful reiki spread across the whole clearing like a blanket. His youki reacted when it caught tendrils of pure spiritual energy, but it wasn't suppressing. The miko might not even be aware that she was emitting such a strong aura.

The gray sky rumbled above him, the thick clouds giving in to the weight of the heavy downpour and pulled a steady sheet of rain to the ground. Thick branches could not protect the daiyoukai from the icy spatters that soaked his silver hair, yet he continued to edge closer to the clearing.

_Tears._

The scent reminded him of that day the miko was running towards the Bone Eater's Well. _Why does she always cry for the sake of my half-brother?_ He had always regarded tears as another human frailty. It was weakness to shed tears. It was weakness to show emotion. And yet... this miko always cried for the sake of others.

He found her kneeling to the ground, clenched hands on her lap and head hung low. Wet bangs covered her eyes and her soaked clothes clung tightly around her skin. The image of helplessness struck something inside the great inu-youkai. He had never seen a human so hurt, so... _broken_. Small tremors came off her pale skin. It was not from the cold, Sesshomaru knew. She was crying.

He just stood there, looking at her bedraggled form. And then a small, quavering voice broke through the roar of the rain. "Why does love have to hurt, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He did not answer. There was no need. He let her talk.

"Why must fate tear Inuyasha and Kikyo apart in the cruelest way? They were in love and they were tricked into killing each other. Kikyo died thinking Inuyasha betrayed her. And now that she's been resurrected, they couldn't be together because Inuyasha doesn't want to hurt me. I don't want to see him suffer anymore."

Again, the miko surprised him. He had assumed she was here because the hanyou had been looking for and thinking about his undead lover. Apparently, it was not the case. She was hurting because others were hurting. She did not care for her own emotions.

_A selfless act._

Red, teary eyes looked up at him. Profound pain hid behind those wide brown eyes. There was something else. Loss. Utter loss. He saw that same look only once. More than three centuries ago.

_Mother._

Sesshomaru was beyond stunned. An unfamiliar emotion crept inside him, buried deep into the recesses of his psyche. His outward expression remained impassive, apathetic, but uncharted emotions started clawing their way into the self-imposed barriers around his heart.

The daiyoukai bent one knee to regard the miko with intense golden eyes. He lifted his only arm and let the sleeve of his kimono shield her head from the continuous onslaught of the rain.

"Why does love have to hurt, Sesshomaru-sama?" the miko asked again, desperation and helplessness breaking her voice.

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent. This was the first time he had let a human come this close, their faces only a feet apart from each other. The smell of tears was stronger and he let his youki caress her reiki in an attempt to establish a connection without physically touching her. Her spiritual power reached out and clung to him in despair.

He held her gaze."Because it is real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was crying when I wrote this. Too much feels. Please tell me what you think. Did I put too much emotion or was anyone OOC? I think at this point, Sesshomaru has started to see Kagome in a new light. She isn't just "the miko" now.


	22. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the one who makes a perfect match.

Sango paced anxiously outside of the cave. It was already midday and the rain had stopped pouring but there were still no signs of Kagome returning. Kirara stood nearby, ready to transform to her neko-youkai form at a moment's notice.

"My beloved Sango, I'm sure Kagome-sama is okay. Do not fret." Miroku joined Kirara and watched the restless taijiya, her eyes scanning the trees for any sign of the woman she had come to consider her best friend and sister.

Another long moment passed and the monk sighed and headed back inside the cave. "I will check on Inuyasha."

Sango absently nodded and continued her pacing. She knew Kagome was deeply hurting and that she refused to show it, especially in front of Shippo. She didn't want to worry her adopted kit. But keeping her emotions bottled up wasn't healthy, it would break her sooner or later.

More worried now, the taijiya silently chided herself for not running after her friend. Now, more than ever, she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to run to for comfort. _Kagome_ _comforts me every time I have a fight with_ _houshi_ _-sama, but now I couldn't return the favor._

Before Sango could decide to find her, however, two silhouettes appeared in the distance. Silver and black gleamed as they emerged from the trees and the taijiya's eyes widened when she recognized them.

Sesshomaru walked side by side with Kagome and they seemed to be engaged in a conversation. The regal daiyoukai remained reserved in his expression but he spared glances at the miko once in a while. And to Sango's utter surprise, instead of a heartbroken girl that she expected to see, Kagome was... smiling.

_I guess I was worried for nothing,_ Sango thought with relief, smiling as she turned and led Kirara back inside the cave. Whatever Sesshomaru and Kagome were conversing about, the taijiya felt the need to give them privacy. _They looked too preoccupied with each other, I felt like an intruder watching them._

Sango's smile grew wider when she realized something. The most powerful youkai and the Shikon miko. They would be perfect for each other, if only fate would have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last part of this chapter is the whole SessKag fandom's battle cry. Hah! I tried too hard on this one. I hope you like it!


	23. Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who says the wrong thing.

Kagome sat beside Sango and Miroku as they waited for Inuyasha to speak. His wounds have completely healed and the fever had left him already, but he needed a little more time to recover his full strength.

"Where's the bastard and his pack?" Inuyasha asked, still furious after learning that his half-brother had been there when he stumbled into the cave wounded and delirious.

"They left this morning," Kagome answered. It took her much effort to bribe her friends not to tell Inuyasha about his unconscious mumblings about Kikyo. He'd apologized profusely enough for running away once more on behalf of his first love. It was embarrassing enough for her and she didn't want him to feel more mortified than before.

"So, Inuyasha, would you mind telling us what happened?" Miroku said.

The hanyou sighed and looked apologetically at Kagome once more. "I caught the scent of Kikyo and Naraku when I was on my way back to Kaede's village, so I thought I'd investigate. When I followed their scents to another village, I didn't realize the bastard laid a trap. I was ambushed."

"Why didn't you just use tetsusaiga's Kaze nu Kizu?" Shippo quipped condescendingly and Kagome glared when Inuyasha threatened to smack the kitsune.

"Idiot! I was ambushed by the villagers! Naraku was controlling them, using them as shield while Kagura attacked me. That wind witch's gonna pay next time I see her."

"What about Kikyo and Naraku's scent?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha lowered his amber eyes. "I lost them."

To everybody's surprise, Kagome reached Inuyasha's hand and grasped it tight, a glimmer of determination in her brown eyes. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find her."

Stunned, Inuyasha only nodded. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. It was Shippo who broke the silence.

"Ne, Kagome, does that mean you're not jealous anymore?"

The sound of a fist connecting to skull echoed inside the cave, followed by Shippo's bawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just to lighten things up after those intense chapters. Please do tell me your honest reviews and how I can improve the story.
> 
> We still have a lot of chapters to go, so please don't hurry with getting things fluffy between our pair. I'm trying to explore the relationship as much as I can because I think that's what Sesshomaru would have done.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!


	24. Help Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who begins to suspect.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, wrinkling as he caught a faint scent of miasma mixed with a strong whiff of youki. "Naraku," he growled, increasing his speed as he leapt from tree to tree. He felt Kagome stiffen on his back. She pointed forward.

"Inuyasha, I could also feel four Shikon shards!"

"Nani? Four?" _What's going on?_ They've been trailing Naraku for a week ever since he recovered. Kikyo's scent seemed to have vanished completely, driving Inuyasha mad and frustrated. But this was a breakthrough. The spider hanyou's scent was unmistakable.

When they arrived at the source of the smell and the shards, however, they were caught by surprise. The entire clearing was covered with youkai corpses and Sesshomaru was smack right in the middle, battling the last of the youkai standing: a massive dragon which quickly reminded Inuyasha of Ryukotsusei, only less in size.

Landing at a safe distance, Inuyasha placed Kagome beside Kirara and the rest. "Stay here."

"Inuyasha, the dragon has two shards embedded on its head and another two on its body. Be careful, I can sense immense power from it."

"Keh! There ain't no need to worry." He drew tetsusaiga and ran up beside Sesshomaru. He was surprised to see his half-brother wounded. His chest plate was broken and blood was flowing in an alarming rate. Yet his face betrayed no pain nor emotion.

"It looks like the hanyou has come to your aid, mighty Sesshomaru," the dragon youkai taunted. Its voice was low, guttural. "Have you reached your limit after fighting against so many youkai at once?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked around once more, realizing that there could have been hundreds of youkai here before they were obliterated. _Sesshomaru_ _had been fighting all of them by himself?_ No wonder he had injuries.

"Oi, who gave you Shikon shards?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've been sent by Naraku to kill the inu-youkai," the dragon answered. "Maybe he will give me more if I kill you too!" He lunged forward, fangs bared, but Inuyasha quickly leapt out of the way.

However, Sesshomaru did not move. His golden eyes glinted dangerously, making him look more formidable than ever despite his wounds. "You are foolish to think I will be defeated by a lowly youkai such as you."

He brandished tokijin and instantly, the air became electric as he channeled a huge amount of youki to the sword. The blade emitted blue light and glowing arcs of lightning that headed towards the attacking dragon. An enraged howl shook the earth and Inuyasha swiftly planted himself in front of Kagome to shield her against the pressure of the powerful blast.

When the light subsided and the smoke and dust finally settled, there was no trace of the dragon youkai, aside from its scattered skeleton.

"A-amazing," Inuyasha heard Miroku murmur in awe behind him. Kagome ran towards the dragon remains, quickly located the shards, and purified them.

The hanyou quickly tested the air for Naraku's scent but it seemed as though Sesshomaru's attack annihilated all traces. He turned to his companions. "We need to go. I ain't letting Naraku escape this time."

"No," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her but the miko was looking at the daiyoukai.

"Whaddya mean 'no'? We're going!"

Instead of answering him, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru fearlessly. "Let me clean your wounds, Sesshomaru-sama."

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha bellowed. _What the hell is she thinking?!_ "He's tried to kill you before and now you want to help the bastard?"

"He's hurt! Look at his wounds!"

"Miko," Sesshomaru said tonelessly. "I do not need your concern."

"See? He doesn't even need your help!" Inuyasha was furious now. He stormed towards Kagome, planning to drag her towards Kirara but it was too late because the subjugation beads began to glow and slammed him hard to the ground. By the time he got up, Kagome was already in an argument with Sesshomaru.

 _Damn, does she have a death wish or something?_ Sango and Miroku stood nearby, their faces in complete and utter shock at Kagome's temerity to face the ruthless inu-youkai.

"Your insolence will cost you your life. Do not test my patience." Sesshomaru let out a feral growl, his eyes blazing in outrage. He cracked his claws in warning.

"Do you want Rin to see you in that state?" countered Kagome. Inuyasha saw his half-brother stiffen and for a second, he thought he was going to attack the woman. But he merely glared at her.

"Very well." Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree and sat. Kagome grinned triumphantly and took her backpack with her.

To everyone's amazement, the daiyoukai wordlessly removed his armor and let the top part of his kimono fall off, revealing a laceration that ran deep. Blood smeared his pale skin.

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother, his suspicions beginning to mount. _Why does he always let Kagome win an argument instead of lopping her head off for her goddamn attitude?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like this one is poorly written. I apologize in advance. I did try my best. Your reviews always make my day. Thank you!


	25. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the two who feel a charge between them.

Inuyasha growled again when the miko finished cleaning the lesion on the daiyoukai's chest. Sesshomaru relished at the thought of the hanyou's evident discomfort whenever the woman touched his skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I will have to invade your personal space." The miko's eyes flickered to him inquiringly and he subtly nodded. When she bent closer, her scent hit him in big waves. Rain, garden herbs, and cherry blossoms. He had never smelled another human as appealing as her. He took another indiscreet whiff and internally sighed.

 _Why does this little human miko baffle me so?_ She remained a mystery to him and her secrets taunted him deeply. It was utterly frustrating.

Her hands continued to weave around his chest and shoulder as she wrapped the bandages. She moved with such precision and gentleness that could only be borne from years of tending to her companions' wounds and injuries. He recognized no tinge of fear in her scent as she continued to invade his personal space, something that he, Sesshomaru, simply did not allow.

But the miko was his exception. _His._ Somehow, that word stirred something inside him. Something raw. Primal. Something he had never felt before.

* * *

Kagome desperately tried to keep her face from blushing fiercely under the daiyoukai's intense gaze. She was embarrassed enough of the loud hammering in her chest that he surely heard with his sensitive senses. But he gave no indication as he continued to look at her with smoldering golden orbs.

 _Please stop looking at me like that._ She was getting lightheaded from just being this close to Sesshomaru. Who knew the killing perfection smelled so good? He smelled of winter and mint, fitting for someone as cold-hearted as he, and yet... as her hands lightly touched his skin, he was so... _warm._ His pale skin was smooth like marble and yet so soft like velvet. His eternally-stoic face hinted no emotion and yet his eyes... Kami-sama, those eyes burned with unspoken expressions she could not decipher.

The Lord of the Western Lands was full of contradictions. He was a mystery she wanted to unravel. Somehow, that thought sent a shiver down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! This is just the beginning, guys.


	26. Thoughts Don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who gets an unexpected thought.

Kagome was washed over with relief when Sango and Kirara brought back Sesshomaru's young ward and retainer to reunite with their lord. Their makeshift camp bustled with life again with the children's laughter and Jaken's squawks and never-ending complaints.

"Oi, Kagome! Why are they camping with us again?" Inuyasha scowled, growling and throwing heated glances towards the reticent daiyoukai on the other side of the clearing.

She huffed irritably. All the hanyou did the entire afternoon was grumble about his half-brother's presence and his intentions of stealing tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru wouldn't, would he? She gazed at the feudal lord over the crackling fire, his watchful eyes following every movement of his young ward, Rin.

Kagome had to giggle when a thought crossed her mind. Here was Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, Lord of the Western Lands, being a protective father to his adopted human child. It was almost adorable.

"Whatcha grinning about?" Inuyasha scowled again. From his perch on one of the branches, he leapt down and grudgingly sat beside Kagome. "We should be hunting down Naraku, not wasting time like this."

"We're _resting,_ Inuyasha. This is not wasting time."

He muttered something unintelligible but didn't press the matter further. Sighing, she heaved herself off the ground but her left foot got caught inside the sleeping bag. She shrieked as she felt herself lose balance, but not before strong arms broke her fall.

A streak of silver hair flashed before her.

"Keh! Weak humans."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's thoughts spun, disorienting her.

"You're still clumsy after all this time," he scoffed but his tone grew soft.

"Thanks for catching me," she murmured, blushing when she realized his arm was still around her waist. _For a second there, I thought it was Sesshomaru who caught me._

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so here's the thing, this triple update will be updated per day. So there's two more updates for the next two days. You should know that each scene happened at the same time, just written at different point of views (I know, I should have just compressed them in one chapter, but the titles are there for a reason and I couldn't resist). Consider this my free take on my 'poetic license' or what you all call it. After all, this is transformative fiction. So there. You'll probably see this author's note for the remainder of the triple update. I love you, guys.


	27. Scents Don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who sniffs out the truth.

He had a reputation for invincible self-control that took him many centuries to perfect. But it only took a blink of an eye to almost destroy that reputation. _Almost._

When the miko stumbled and let out that girlish screech, Sesshomaru's instincts rallied against every ounce of self-control that he had. His muscles tensed, ready to spring to her rescue if the hanyou had not gotten to her first.

He shifted in his spot when the miko's reiki suddenly flared along with distinct changes in her scent. It was all there in her garden herbs scent, only heightened by the smell of spices that indicated her surprise, fear, and relief.

And underneath those smells lurked a touch of disappointment. _Why is the miko disappointed?_

He cast another glance at her and stiffened. A growl almost escaped his lips when the hanyou wrapped the miko in a protective embrace. He did not like the possessiveness in his stance.

_Why should I care if the half-breed claims the miko as his? Bonds and relationships do not concern me. My supreme conquest is more important than such trifling matters._

However, his primal instincts did not resist to take a delicate sniff of the blushing miko. It was pure. Untouched. Unclaimed. Unmarked.

_Hnn. So the hanyou's claims are empty._

Why that thought put a grim smirk on his face, he did not care to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update. Yay! You should know that each scene happened at the same time, just written at different point of views (I know, I should have just compressed them in one chapter, but the titles are there for a reason and I couldn't resist). Consider this my free take on my 'poetic license' or what you all call it. After all, this is transformative fiction. So there. You'll probably see this author's note for the remainder of the triple update. I love you, guys.


	28. Actions Don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who knows something's up.

Miroku was astonished. From his vantage point, he could clearly see what was happening around their camp. Two particular scenes caught his interest.

He had been aware of the heated glances exchanged by the half-brothers. It was a miracle they haven't drawn their swords and tried to kill each other yet. And the very reason for that, Miroku could only assume, was Kagome.

The miko in question was currently in the arms of Inuyasha after she had a little clumsy accident. The hanyou's rescue was expected. He was, after all, very protective of her. But the daiyoukai, well... that was definitely _not_ expected.

When Kagome let out a shriek, everyone's attention was to her and Inuyasha. But Miroku's gaze was elsewhere. Sesshomaru had tensed up, as if he prepared to catch the miko as well. Perhaps it was just a reflex, but Miroku knew better. After all, his trade secret was knowing people. And knowing the daiyoukai, he didn't have a reflex to save any human, aside from his young ward.

So why did Sesshomaru instinctively tense up to prepare to break Kagome's fall? Did she not belong to the category of humans that he so utterly despised? What made her an exception? Was it because she had nursed his injuries and was simply returning the favor? Whatever the reason, Miroku knew something else was going on.

He risked another glance at the daiyoukai and nearly choked. Sesshomaru, the cold-blooded killing perfection, was smirking.

The murderous gleam in Sesshomaru's face did not bode well for Inuyasha who was still holding Kagome in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you understand now why I had to cut the updates into three? The titles are something else, right? Guess whose point of view this last part is.


	29. Pages and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who believes.

_He's reading the book I gave him,_ Kagome thought, smiling inwardly as she gazed at the daiyoukai who was sitting on a boulder not far away from the camp. He looked serene under the moonlight with his hair softly ruffled by the wind, as if he was an apparition of a beautiful celestial being.

She giggled inwardly. _Here I am, thinking of_ _Sesshomaru_ _as a guardian angel when he's a full-blooded inu-_ _youkai_ _who could kill me in a heartbeat if I annoy him._

She glanced around the camp. Everyone had settled in for the night. The children have snuggled in her sleeping bag for warmth as winter crept closer. Miroku and Sango were using Kirara's neko-youkai form as pillow, and Jaken did the same with Ah-Un. Inuyasha was perched on a tree branch right above the children, his eyes were closed but his ears were twitching. She could not tell if he was sleeping since he always stayed vigilant no matter the time and place.

With the first aid kit in her hands, she silently trudged towards the ledge, careful not to wake any of her companions. The youkai lord did not acknowledge her presence as she paused by the large rock that was as high as her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I'm sorry to disturb your reading, but I need to check on your wound before I rest for the night." Kagome half-expected him to glare but he merely closed the book and lightly landed on the ground next to her. They sat in silence and Sesshomaru proceeded to remove his armor and let the top of his silk kimono slip down. Kagome tried hard not to gape at the toned muscles as she gingerly cut and unwrapped the bandages around his chest and shoulder.

A gasp escaped her lips. There was no trace of wound anywhere. The laceration on his chest was gone and the skin was smooth and pale once more. He was bleeding profusely just this afternoon!

"I heal faster than hanyous and other youkai," Sesshomaru explained with amusement in his baritone voice. The miko could swear he even smirked.

Kagome smiled nervously and pointed to her first aid kit. "Well, it looks like I won't be dressing it anymore." Her eyes strayed to the stub that was left of his missing arm and unconsciously reached out to caress it gently. The daiyoukai stiffened at the intrusive touch but gradually relaxed. "I'm sorry about this," Kagome murmured.

"Do not apologize for a deed you have no fault in." Sesshomaru fixed his kimono and replaced his armor. He gazed straight ahead and settled for silence once more.

Kagome pursed her lips. _Is that supposed to mean I'm dismissed?_ But she wanted to stay for a bit longer. Her mind struggled to think of something to say and her eyes landed on the book she'd given him. "How do you find the book so far?"

The daiyoukai took the tome and placed it on his lap. He studied the cover curiously for a moment before responding. "The battle of my father and Ryukotsusei is recorded here quite accurately."

Well, that was honestly unexpected. She had assumed the book mostly told the warring era and did not include anything about youkai and magic. "I didn't know that. It must be nice, reading about the greatness of your father in a book that came from the future."

"Do people still honor him in your time?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond. If she told him that youkai and the legend of Shikon no Tama were nothing but myth and legend in the future, he might grow upset and behead her. _This_ _Sesshomaru_ _can smell when you lie,_ he'd told her once. So if she lied, he'd still grow upset and behead her.

She breathed deeply and sighed. "Five hundred years from now, Japan will be filled with more humans, and these forests and farmlands with be replaced with towering buildings. Before I fell into the well and met Inuyasha, I wasn't even aware that there are youkai and that the tale about the Shikon no Tama my grandpa always told me was true. As far as humans know, Inu no Taisho and Ryukotsusei are just another legend from Feudal Japan."

She waited for his claws to tear her head from her body, but Sesshomaru's mere response was "Hnn."

Kagome peered at the daiyoukai beside her. His golden eyes were studying the stars now. It was his usual hobby every night, she noted. And the fierceness of those eyes were always replaced with a glassy haze, as if he was seeing something else. As if he was recollecting memories beyond the centuries.

She was startled when Sesshomaru suddenly looked at her with intense curiosity. "Is your father a houshi?"

It took her a moment to compose herself. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, he wasn't. My father died when I was very young and my memories of him are not that clear."

"I did not mean to intrude," Sesshomaru said.

"It's okay. Mama did her best to raise me and Souta without my father. When he died, we moved to the Higurashi shrine with grandpa and we've lived there ever since. Grandpa is a houshi, but most of his sutras don't work." Kagome laughed. She remembered the time when her grandpa tried to purify Inuyasha with sutras and spells. Oh, it was such a funny memory.

"If that is the case, why do you have such strong reiki?" Sesshomaru was looking at her curiously again. _Am I really talking to_ _Sesshomaru_ _?_ He didn't seem to be interested in anything concerning humans but here he was, asking questions about her. Yet she welcomed it. She felt happy that the usually quiet daiyoukai was conversing with her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Kaede oba-san and everyone else believes I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, therefore I have some of her miko powers. I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside me."

"Explain."

"I was pulled into the well by a centipede youkai. She did this." Kagome shifted a little and pulled the hem of her uniform to show a vague star-shaped scar just above her right hip. "When she wounded me here, the Shikon jewel came out."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru averted his eyes as Kagome unfolded the fabric to cover the swath of pale skin. She blushed when she realized she shouldn't have done that. _Inuyasha's_ _going to kill me when he finds out I've been showing some skin to a full-blooded_ _youkai_ _, especially to his half-brother!_ She shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was time to sleep.

She picked up the first aid kit and rose to her feet. "Well, I should return to the camp. I'm sorry for disturbing your reading earlier." As she walked away, a thought crossed her mind and she paused to look back at the feudal lord. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He gazed at her, waiting.

"Your father was a great inu-youkai. People from my time might not believe the tales about him, but I do. I'm lucky to have met _both_ of his sons. That should count for something, right?"

Kagome smiled and trudged back to the camp. She carefully inserted herself between Rin and Shippo inside the sleeping bag, their small arms enveloping her with warmth. As she slowly drifted to unconsciousness, Sesshomaru's astonished golden eyes floated at the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just had to write this one. I mean, I need to say something about Kagome's gift, right? Please take note that the book will have something of a role in the later parts of the story, so please don't attack me with those "won't it affect history?" stuff, because I'll answer those soon. Love lots!


	30. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who arrives unexpectedly.

Miroku eyed Sango appreciatively when she returned from the hot spring. He caught a whiff of strawberry when she passed by his spot. Fierce crimson tainted her cheeks when she saw him smile and he can't help but chuckle. _She's really endearing._

Rin, who returned with Sango, ran up to her lord and presented herself graciously before launching on a nonstop chatter about her new hair clip that Kagome had given her. The daiyoukai just nodded and he returned his attention to the direction of the hot spring.

"Oi, Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when the miko didn't return with them.

"She said she wanted to stay a bit longer."

"Keh! She likes hot springs too much," he grumbled irritably but made no move to leave his spot against a tree. Miroku continued to watch Sesshomaru who was still staring silently at the path where Sango and Rin came from, his posture tense and his golden eyes alert. There was a strange gleam in those orbs, like a predator on the lookout. It made the monk uneasy, almost scared.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru growled and his eyes bled red. There was an astonishing amount of youki that was released and everyone attuned to danger sprang into defensive stances. When Miroku glanced at the youkai lord, he was gone.

And then they all heard Kagome's ear-piercing scream.

* * *

She wanted to kill herself.

Why did she not sense him much, much earlier? She wouldn't have to be in this embarrassing situation!

When she first felt the aura of the two Shikon shards, she had been dozing off and was unable to react quickly. It was too late when she had managed to scramble out of the hot spring. The wolf youkai's tornado was already hurtling towards her. So, unable to do anything else, she screamed.

Before Koga could reach her, however, a sheer amount of deadly youki blanketed the whole area. A thunderous roar that was felt more than heard filled the space between the wolf youkai and the miko. The force was so immense that it almost knocked Kagome back to the water, but she felt something warm and soft suddenly wrap itself around her body and pull her back.

It was Sesshomaru's tail.

 _Oh my God, I'm naked and his tail is covering all my private parts._ Her cheeks reddened fiercely and her skin suddenly felt hot despite the chilly autumn breeze.

"Stay still, miko," Sesshomaru ordered icily, his blazing golden orbs slanting towards her just a fraction of a moment. They flickered back to the growling wolf youkai in front of them.

"How dare you come between me and my woman?" Koga snapped, his fangs bared and his body crouched like a predator about to pounce.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru stiffen but he did not lower his claws. Recovering from the shock, she gently tugged on the daiyoukai's empty sleeve for permission and she used it to cover her exposed body. His tail unwrapped itself from concealing her private parts as soon as the sleeve clung to her damp skin. However, the soft fluff of fur didn't let go of her waist and it pulled her directly behind Sesshomaru, effectively blocking Koga's view.

"Leave," he growled, and Kagome shivered at the sheer authority in his baritone voice.

Koga stepped forward, snarling. "Like I said, you're standing between me and my woman."

"She does not carry your scent," Sesshomaru stated smugly, making the wolf youkai huff in extreme irritation. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and a greenish light started to appear at the tip of his claws. His dokkaso. "Leave or die."

Kagome decided it was time to step in before anyone got hurt because of this misunderstanding. She peered around Sesshomaru's back, tightly clutching the silk sleeve around her body, and cleared her throat to get their attention. When the two youkai looked at her, she squirmed uneasily. "What are you doing here, Koga-kun?"

The ookami relaxed upon seeing her face, but his stance remained on the offense. "I caught your scent and decided to drop by, in case you started having doubts about my intentions."

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at her coldly. "You know this filth?"

Before she could explain, Inuyasha and Sango burst out from the trees, tetsusaiga and hiraikotsu drawn. The hanyou scowled when he saw Koga but when he cast his attention towards the daiyoukai with a barely covered Kagome cowering behind him, he let out a threatening growl.

"Whaddya think you're doing, bastard?" he snarled, red-faced. He marched towards his half-brother, completely forgetting about the intruder.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome screamed, clear panic in her wide brown eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama arrived just in time before Koga could... um, _see_ me out of the water."

Upon hearing the name, Inuyasha swiveled and faced the wolf youkai. He bristled with fury and irritation as he pointed his sword to him. "You've got some nerve, hentai!"

"So what, mutt-face? Kagome will be my mate anyway!"

As the two argued, Sango slung back her weapon and hurried towards the shivering miko. She picked up the towel and the clothes that were resting on a nearby log before cautiously approaching the inu-youkai who was still standing protectively in front of Kagome. Seeing the items in her arms, he nodded his permission.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama, for this," Kagome said sincerely. "May I change into my clothes while I'm behind you?"

The only response was another nod. Sango spread the towel and took up a position behind Kagome to provide another cover. While she dressed, her mind brewed several punishments for the intruding wolf youkai who interrupted her bathing.

No one, _no one_ simply dared to interrupt Kagome while indulging herself in a hot spring. Miroku and Inuyasha learned that the hard way.

She will make sure Koga won't make that mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here's 'their' first encounter. It won't be their last. Why? Because it's so fun to write!


	31. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who thinks dark thoughts.

Sesshomaru did not linger around humans or anything that did not concern him. But when he felt the miko's enraged spiritual energy while she was dressing, he decided to remain for his own amusement. He was glad for once that this wrath was not directed at him at the moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't know how else to thank you for saving me from a difficult and embarrassing situation. I'm sorry about this." The miko touched his damp sleeve and fur, her gentle caress causing something inside him to flutter unexpectedly.

"Think nothing of it," he managed to say. He glanced at the quarreling half-wits, his displeasure deepening when he heard them state their claims to the miko once more. The subject of their argument sighed, her reiki spiking as she stomped towards the hanyou and the ookami.

"Enough!" she yelled. The two idiots were not listening and they continued to assault one another. This seemed to irk her further and before the hanyou could swing tetsusaiga in the ookami's direction, she planted herself firmly between them.

_Such ferocity._

"Get out of the way, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha." The miko enunciated the name in a manner that made the hanyou tremble visibly. "Osuwari."

There was a loud crash when the hanyou's face connected with the hard ground. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Seeing his half-brother get subjugated like a common inu pleased him to great lengths. The ookami howled with laughter, his hands clutched his stomach and his tail twitched in obvious taunting.

"And you!" The miko wheeled and faced the wolf youkai with her livid face, shutting him up instantly. "You hentai! You should know better than to openly trespass a girl while she's bathing!"

"B-but... you're my woman, Kagome..." the ookami tried to reason out but he flinched under her burning glare.

"Koga-kun." Her tone softened. "I don't belong to you—or anyone else, for that matter. I tried to be polite as I can to decline your advances but you just won't take 'no' for an answer. I can't accept your intentions because I know you promised to take Ayame-chan as your mate. I respect you highly, Koga-kun, and I would be disappointed if you wouldn't honor your vow."

Sesshomaru watched in silent fascination as the wolf youkai's expression turned from a smug grin to a disappointed grimace. However, his amusement died when the dejected ookami ignored the hanyou's warning growls and clasped the miko's hands in his. The daiyoukai clenched his fist and forced himself to remain unaffected.

"Kagome, I will take Ayame as a wife if you're concerned about my honor, but I will not go back on my word. I have claimed you as my intended, and in the ways of the wolf youkai tribe, once you accept me, we will become mates for life. I'm willing to wait until you've grown tired of being Inuyasha's wench. You may always come to me."

The miko took back her hands from the ookami's grasp, her face impassive and unreadable. But Sesshomaru could feel her reiki spark with anger, something he had not expected from a female who was declared as a youkai's one true mate. It was the highest honor for a female in the youkai world, and very few were given such a station.

Her reaction to it, however, was very far from pleased. She slowly raised her right hand and slapped the ookami hard across the cheek. Koga stared at her in shock as he cradled the burning skin that sizzled slightly from her purification power.

"Koga-san," she began icily. Sesshomaru noted the sudden change of honorifics and somehow, the alteration in her affectionate tone caused him deep pleasure. She had just put the ookami in his right place. "Where I come from, marriage is sacred. It's not acceptable to take more than one wife. Besides, I won't allow something like that. I'm aware that the women of this era follow that custom, but I don't. Call me selfish, but I can never share someone I love that way. I want to be married to someone I can truly call mine and mine alone. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you mean... Kagome..." The ookami seemed to have lost the ability to form more coherent words. The hanyou sheathed tetsusaiga, a smug look settling on his face as his shoulders quavered with laughter.

"That means she rejected you outright, you wimpy asshole," he said. "This time, take her 'no' like a man and get out of here."

With his tail between his legs, the wolf youkai cast a sad and broken look at the miko before his whirlwind enveloped him and sped away in the direction that he came from.

Sesshomaru considered following him, intending to carry out his deadly punishment for trespassing the miko's privacy, but as the lingering scent of the ookami's filth and dejection filled the air, he decided that her blatant refusal of his courtship was more than enough retribution for the trouble he had caused.

As he looked over at the miko who was now walking back towards the camp with the taijiya at her side and the hanyou following close behind, a question nagged at the deepest pits of his consciousness.

_Why does the miko's welfare concern me so?_

But as his mind thought about what would have transpired had he not interfered with the ookami's intrusion of the unguarded state of the miko, an ominous feeling of repulsion and desire to kill overcame his instinct.

_If the maggot breath laid eyes on the miko without her odd clothing, I will make sure he will suffer a long, excruciating torment until I decide it is time for his breathing to stop._

That, Sesshomaru knew, was a retribution he would most definitely enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly enjoy writing Sesshomaru's perspective. I'm sorry if the pacing of this story is a bit slow, but I like to think that our favorite daiyoukai is taking his sweet time coming to terms with his emotions. I want to take you on that journey with him, so please bear with the story. I really enjoy your warm reviews. I didn't expect that this would get such positive response from you. Thank you so much.


	32. Reasons, Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who's oblivious of things.

Miroku and Sango pulled her aside the moment Sesshomaru left to patrol the perimeter and therefore, was out of earshot. Inuyasha had gone off to hunt for their dinner, making it the only time to voice out their concerns without his childish ramblings.

"Kagome-sama, have you noticed Sesshomaru-sama's unusual actions lately?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrows arched in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

The monk scratched his chin as he grasped for words. "Well... don't you think he's a little bit... merciful these days? For one thing, he's tolerating us. He even protects our group when there's a threat nearby."

"I think he does all that because of Rin. We all know how protective he is when it comes to her," Kagome answered. What was the monk trying to say?

It was Sango who tried another tactic. "Kagome-chan, Rin wasn't the one in danger when Koga interrupted your bath. Do you recall how he reacted when he sensed the threat coming towards you?"

The miko blushed, but she also remembered what Rin had told her earlier. "There's some history between Koga's pack and Rin, okay. They killed her and then Sesshomaru brought her back using tenseiga. Maybe he remembered the scent of Rin's killers that's why he interfered before Koga could reach our camp. That's all. See? Sesshomaru acted that way because of Rin."

Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. Clearly, Kagome was missing something her friends already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, I know most of you feel that the pacing is extremely slow, but I'm only trying to make it as close to Sesshomaru's character as possible. We all know he's not familiar with romantic emotions, as such, he is having difficulty understanding what he feels towards Kagome. As I said before, I want to explore the SessKag pairing/relationship as deeply as possible. I have no intentions of rushing the story. Thank you for reading Somewhere in Time. I truly appreciate your heartwarming reviews.


	33. The Great Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who finally sees.

He knew nothing of the emotions that now constantly plagued him. They scratched at the barriers he had built around his frozen heart, causing tiny holes and crevices for them to claw their way through. Ever since he allowed himself to satisfy his curiosity regarding the miko, he found his thoughts always drifting to her and her perplexities.

_Why? Why does a little human miko hold so much interest to this Sesshomaru?_

It was utterly frustrating. True, the human child Rin had amused him on many occasions, but that was because he enjoyed her innocent company, even if he did not admit it out loud. But in the case of the miko... he _craved_ her presence. It was as if his youki was addicted to the gentle brushes of her reiki, two powerful forces swirling in perfect harmony and connection.

He stopped abruptly and went still as the sudden realization hit him in full force.

 _I must confirm it,_ he told himself quietly as his yellow-gold eyes strayed towards the path where his pack and the miko's company awaited. There was still a few miles between here and there, but he could already feel the faint thrum of the miko's spiritual energy. It tugged at his youki, as if silently beckoning him to come closer, to hurry back to her side. What was surprising was how natural it felt to him. Her spiritual power glowed like a beacon in his world that only knew darkness.

_Father... must it be so?_

He started running again, faster this time, the trees speeding past him in a steady blur. Rin greeted him warmly when he arrived at the camp. Jaken was tending Ah-Un at the edge of the clearing. The moment Sesshomaru appeared, the imp flung his little self at the daiyoukai's feet, crying about how the human child had nearly caused his death by making him eat a live tarantula. He brushed this off and located the miko chatting happily with the kitsune. The sight of her brought him deep relief and pleasure, but at the same time, a sense of reluctance.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt fear reign in his instincts. He had so many questions and he was afraid of the answers.

Suddenly, the miko looked up from the kitsune and met his probing gaze. She smiled at him softly, her brown eyes reflecting the flames of the camp fire. He looked away before any emotion could show on his impassive face.

Instead, he turned his attention to his retainer who was still wailing at his feet. "Jaken, prepare Ah-Un. We are leaving."

Almost instantly, the miko's reiki reached out to him in mute inquiry. He felt obliged to answer but it would only raise suspicion since she did not ask the question out loud. He turned around to leave, knowing his pack would follow, but he paused for a short moment to direct his youki towards the priestess and let it collide against her spiritual power in a swirling dance of silver and pink waves.

He heard her gasp. She must have felt their auras' connection too. Before she could say anything, however, he began to walk away and disappear into the darkness of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was a struggle to write this scene, but I hope I did justice to how all of you were expecting this part to be written. I did my best. And hell yeah, it's about time I give you this one.


	34. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the group who is caught off-guard.

Almost a week had passed since the abrupt departure of Sesshomaru and his group. Kagome tried to ignore it, but she can't forget the sensation she felt just moments before the daiyoukai left. It seemed like... they were _connected_ somehow. It must have been the camp fire doing tricks in her eyes but she saw a glimmer of silver and pink light dancing between them. What was that about?

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he matched her walking pace. They've resumed the hunt for Naraku and—even if no one said it out loud—Kikyo. They just passed a village and was now traversing through paddy fields.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," she answered. She sensed Miroku and the rest of the group intentionally slacken their pace to give the two of them distance. Inuyasha must be up to something.

"I... well, ano..." the hanyou stammered, his body tense and rigid as he struggled to get the words out. "I noticed Sesshomaru hovering around you lately."

 _What?_ She did not expect this at all. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha kept his amber eyes straight ahead, his face expressionless. "He runs into us more often this days, ever since you cured that kid who follows him around."

Kagome sighed. "We're both hunting down Naraku. He's bound to run into us now and then." Clearly, his jealousy was acting up again. She understood his reaction towards Koga, but Sesshomaru? Why would he be jealous of his half-brother?

"You're still alive. He protects you. If I didn't know the bastard, I'd even say he's possessive of you."

"What do you mean I'm still alive?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"You've screamed at him. Lashed out at him. _Commanded_ him. No human did all that and still lived. Except you."

"That's ridiculous!" Deep inside, though, she wondered the same thing. So many times, she wondered whether it would be the last breath she was going to take for annoying Sesshomaru with her emotional outbursts. When did the daiyoukai get so tolerant of humans?

...or could it be, he had become tolerant of her?

But that made no sense!

She realized Inuyasha was talking again. "...I'm worried that he's tryin' to get close to you to steal tetsusaiga. I don't trust the asshole, Kagome. It's better if you stay away from him."

"Don't be like that, Inuyasha." She was slowly getting pissed off at the way the hanyou talked about his half-brother. "What are you so mad about? Sesshomaru didn't even try to kill you the past few weeks! Besides, did you even see him look at tetsusaiga when he was camping with us?"

This made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. His face was livid now. "Are you defending him?"

Well, Kagome was not gonna have it either. "I'm not! I'm just saying, stop being so paranoid of your brother—"

" _Half-brother!_ " Inuyasha corrected.

"—half-brother, because he's not even doing anything wrong!" In a softer tone, she added, "what is wrong with you?"

Before the hanyou could respond, a low growl issued from his throat and he stepped in front of her defensively, tetsusaiga drawn. Miroku and Sango hurried beside them, with Shippo perched on top of Kirara's neko-youkai form.

"Can you tell who's coming?" Miroku asked, his kazaana at the ready.

"Smells like Naraku," Inuyasha answered bitterly. As he took another whiff, he looked at Sango. "Kohaku's coming too."

Conflicting emotions flickered across the taijiya's face before she nodded grimly. After a few breathless moments, a youkai horde appeared in the sky, thousands upon thousands of them. When they neared, a dark shadow fell over the field and blocked the sun.

Kagome grabbed her quiver and strung an arrow, her mind and spiritual power focusing on the incoming attack. She could feel the tension emanating from her friends, but their faces gave no indication of fear. All at once, the multitude of demons dove towards them in full force.

Tetsusaiga's kaze nu kizu and Sango's hiraikotsu made wide swaths, but they weren't enough to reduce the number of the enemy. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the saimyosho flying around, and he settled for his staff and sutras instead. Kirara and Shippo fought side by side bravely, but even then, their combined efforts did little damage to the continued onslaught of the youkai horde.

"Damn it!" Kagome heard Inuyasha in the distance, frustration clear in his tone.

"It's an ambush!" Miroku shouted over the uproar. When Kagome looked over at Sango, the taijiya was battling it out with Kohaku. But the woman's movements were slack, her attacks were pulled back. Clearly, she didn't want to hurt her little brother despite the injuries he was causing her. Kagome wanted to run to her friend's side, but they were spread out. Each of them was on their own.

 _If only I'm as powerful as Kikyo!_ Kagome desperately thought as her arrows pierced through the cluster of bloodthirsty youkai in front of her. The pink light fused with her reiki effectively eliminated the demons, but there were only few remaining arrows left in her quiver.

Before she could nock another one to her bow, a violent force hit her from behind. She was thrown to the ground, forcing the air out of her lungs. Gasping and sputtering, Kagome vaguely heard voices screaming her name. She tried to look around, but spots danced in front of her eyes and an agonizing throb inside her head caused her to fall back down.

 _My bow... where's my bow..._ Her hands frantically fumbled around, but a painful weight pressed against her right hand, and a low chuckle sounded above.

"Get away from her, witch!" Inuyasha roared somewhere, but Kagome realized with sinking realization that the voice was too far away.

Suddenly, she was airborne. Her mind vaguely registered Kagura and Kohaku holding her before collapsing into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Calm down, my darlings! Let's not celebrate too early. Yes, finally Sesshomaru has recognized his growing feelings for Kagome, but what made him realize, I wonder? Hah! You'll find out after this chapter! I can't give you too much fluff, can I? Time to move the plot along, you know. I enjoy your reviews very much. They give me so much insight on what to write next. Thank you for reading!


	35. The Inukimi and Jaken's Wish, Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the ones whose wish is fulfilled.

A marble statue of an inu-youkai marked with a crescent moon was hidden just behind two towering oak trees at the end of an unpaved road. As soon as it came into view, Sesshomaru halted. Jaken reigned the two-headed dragon and stopped as well. They've been traveling for several days on end and their lord only paused once in a while to let the human child rest.

Jaken recognized the marble statue as the façade of the sky castle where _she_ resided. Chills crept up the imp's spine as he thought about their last encounter with her. What could have prompted Sesshomaru to visit her again? Could it be that tenseiga needed more strengthening?

As he thought about it, a huge cloud of dust began to swirl about and when it cleared, a gigantic inu-youkai bearing Sesshomaru's distinctive marks towered above the trees.

"Look, Rin! Witness Sesshomaru-sama in his true form!" Jaken exclaimed, his face filling with deep awe and admiration for the daiyoukai he'd been following for the last five hundred years.

The little girl clapped gleefully, her wide brown eyes twinkling. "He's a giant fluffy dog again!"

"Silence!" the imp chided. "Do not insult the Western Lord with your insolence!"

When Sesshomaru took to the sky, the retainer and the child hurried towards Ah-Un to follow their lord. A moment later, another gigantic inu-youkai descended from the billowing clouds. This one had the same markings as the Western Lord and they met and circled each other, as if in a greeting. After a short moment, both of them rose higher in the sky.

The two-headed dragon followed the path in the clouds made by the two inu-youkai and when the screen of white cleared, a majestic castle appeared into view. Its high towers glinted off the sunbeams, making them look like they were made of glass, but actually polished marble. The entrance was, surprisingly, a vast garden with brilliant green grass and a wide variety of flowers. The two inu-youkai descended on the ground and assumed their humanoid form.

Sesshomaru stood unruffled and as stoic as ever as his keen golden gaze watched the female inu-youkai in front of him. She looked so much like the Western Lord, with softer features and more feminine face. Her regal purple and white kimono was decorated with green and yellow butterflies. Like Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho, she had a white fur wrapped around her chest that extended to the hem of her dress. But the most notable distinction of her appearance, Jaken knew, was the light blue necklace that held the Meido stone, a powerful object that could open and close portals to hell.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said tonelessly.

"Sesshomaru," the woman responded, her voice light and playful.

Jaken pushed Rin forward frantically and together, they knelt and bowed in front of the imperial inu-youkai. "Greetings, milady! We come to you with deep respect and admiration!"

The inukimi covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and laughed. "I see you have not abandoned the imp nor eaten the human child, Sesshomaru. Must you really bear the same trait of your father when it comes to choosing companions? Ah, the idea still baffles me."

Jaken swallowed the indignation rising in his throat. It would not do well to offend the inukimi no matter how far she offended him. Instead, he pulled Rin back to Ah-Un's side and silently watched the exchange of the two inu-youkai.

"Why have you come?" The inukimi inquired, her eyes appraising her son's impassive face. "Surely you are not here simply to visit your mother, are you? Is there something wrong with tenseiga?"

Jaken awaited his lord's answer. He knew the daiyoukai to be above expressing emotions, much less spend his effort on a maternal affection. No, if Sesshomaru visited the inukimi, it could only be something truly important and necessary.

The proud Western Lord met his mother's scrutinizing gaze and spoke in his clear, baritone voice. "I have come to learn the inu-youkai mating rites."

Jaken barely heard the inukimi's surprised gasp. He choked back a delighted cry. And then his small body fell to the ground in a dead faint as his mind rejoiced for his lord's proclamation.

_Sesshomaru-sama has found a mate. Finally!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you were all stressed from the previous chapter, so here's a bit of a soother for you. Because I promise you, the next update will be a little stressful again. Haha. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you know, we have a story plot to follow. I love you, guys!


	36. The Spider Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who has evil plans.

There was a faint ringing in her ears as Kagome regained consciousness. She tried to move, but her midriff hurt, making her fall back to the cold ground, gasping for air. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly-lit room and realized that she was in some kind of a cell. Iron bars blocked the other side of the prison and the rest were whitewashed walls, rough and jagged.

Forcing herself to sit up, she groaned as her mind played back what happened. _The youkai horde... the ambush..._ and she realized that all of it was just a distraction. It had been Naraku's objective to divert everyone's attention to the youkai onslaught so that Kagura could swoop in and kidnap her.

Sighing, she leaned against the cold, uneven wall to inspect her body for any serious wounds. Her palms and knees had scrapes, and she felt dried blood on her left temple where she must have been hit when she was thrown to the ground by Kagura's fujin no mai. The left sleeve of her uniform was torn, and underneath revealed a deep gash on her arm. She tore the hem of her shirt and wrapped it on the bleeding wound, whimpering as she did so.

After tending to her wounds, Kagome slumped and took a deep breath to fight the panic and anxiety bubbling inside her. The gravity of her situation was fully sinking now and she was beginning to fear for her life. She was Naraku's prisoner. If it weren't for the Shikon shards, she'd be—she gasped.

 _The shards!_ Her hands shot to her neck, finding nothing but bare skin. The necklace... it was gone! Kagura must have taken it while she was unconscious. Now Naraku has most of the pieces he needed to complete the Shikon no Tama—except Koga's, Kohaku's, and Kikyo's.

Oh, no. A new wave of terror and dread enveloped her. The spider hanyou was getting stronger but they still had no clue how to defeat him. She mulled this over for a while, until she heard a faint moan somewhere in the cell.

A slump figure lay in the corner and Kagome slowly crept closer to see what or who it was. In the darkness, she caught a glimpse of a scarlet red hakama and a dirty white haori.

Kagome gasped. "Kikyo!"

The woman looked weak and drained, her breathing was shallow and ragged. At the sound of Kagome's voice, her eyes fluttered open. "You..." she whispered softly.

"Inuyasha has been looking for you! Is there anything I can do? You look pale and sick!" Kagome tried to ease Kikyo's position by cradling the woman's head on her lap. Her skin was pasty, her hair a bedraggled mess.

"Shini...damachu..." Kikyo whispered over and over, as if in a fevered hallucination.

 _She's referring to her soul collectors._ How long has it been since Kikyo was captured by Naraku? It must have been during that time when Inuyasha went off to find her, but it was several weeks ago! How did she survive without her soul collectors? It must have been difficult keeping her clay body animated. Kagome felt immense compassion for the suffering miko, and she did her best to remain as still as possible to keep her comfortable.

After a long while, the two young mikos drifted to a dreamless sleep, only to be awakened later by Kikyo's labored gasping and coughing.

"Let me try to lend you some of my reiki," Kagome whispered hesitantly, afraid that Kikyo might reject her help. The woman remained motionless, however, as most of her attention was focused to keep herself breathing. Without another word, Kagome put her right hand over the miko's chest and concentrated her spiritual power to it. Her hand began to give a pinkish glow and she could feel her life force flow out of her like a current.

Kaede once told her that a priestess could help another priestess by channeling a definite amount of reiki towards the other so she can replenish her own spiritual power. Kagome was never able to learn how it was done because there was no other miko to train with, but she somehow managed to read a scroll about the process.

Already, Kikyo's breathing was getting steadier by the minute. Her chest no longer heaved and her skin was becoming less and less ashen. Kagome panted, her focus strained as she tried to keep her reiki flowing. When the growing pain in her head became unbearable, she reluctantly broke the connection and took her hand back.

"I'm sorry it was all I could manage," she huffed, slumping against the wall to rest. "I'm not as powerful as you are."

Kikyo watched her through thick eyelashes. "You did well, Kagome."

The young miko nodded shyly, flushing at the unexpected compliment. Kikyo weakly sat beside her and took a few deep breaths. Kagome kept her voice light. "Hang in there just a bit more. I'm sure Inuyasha is coming."

Kikyo turned to her sharply. "He must not come."

"What?"

A long moment passed before Kikyo spoke again, quieter and softer this time. "If Inuyasha comes, Naraku wins."

Kagome frowned. "But I don't understand."

"You love Inuyasha." This was a statement, not a question. Kagome blushed fiercely. "Naraku is well aware of your feelings and he will use this against you."

"I won't let him," Kagome said determinedly.

"Don't you see? Naraku is scared of you, Kagome. Your miko power might be untrained, but it is undoubtedly vast. He will do everything to get rid of you. And the moment he captured me, he discovered something that allowed him to devise the perfect plot against you."

"And that is?"

"To break your heart, Kagome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Sesshomaru plans on finally mating Kagome. But she's missing! Here's a little something to put you on edge. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!


	37. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who wants to confirm something.

His mother looked at him as if he had just proclaimed he was human. Then, her eyes swiveled towards Jaken and Rin, _especially_ Rin.

"Have you decided to take this human child as your mate?" she inquired.

Sesshomaru looked at her sharply, his fangs slightly bared. "Your assumptions offend me, Mother."

"Words spread across our lands, Sesshomaru. The lords from our allied regions presume you keep the human child with the intention of making her your mate. Just like your father who took a human for a wife."

"I care not what the lords believe. Rin is but a child to me. I have taken it upon myself to take her under my wing. Her role does not go beyond being a part of my pack. You would do well to remember that, Mother."

"Of course, dear!" She waved her hand dismissively and turned to a youkai servant standing by quietly. "Show the imp and the human child to their chambers. Take the dragon to the stables. Make sure they are well-fed and well-rested."

"Your generosity is boundless, milady!" Jaken exulted as they were swept away into the entrance of the castle.

The inukimi turned to Sesshomaru. "Well? If it is not the human child, who is this astounding creature that has attracted you so? Truthfully, Sesshomaru, I had despaired when you refused to rule in the West! I had begun to think all you ever intend to do with your life is to wander across the country slaying whatever infuriates you. What has she done so remarkable to change your mind?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore this. He had something else in mind, something he wanted to confirm. "Is it possible for a woman to submit herself unknowingly to a potential mate?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You are not forcing—"

"I warned you of your outrageous assumptions," he growled in warning.

"Very well. Yes, it is possible. If her youki surrenders to your youki, no matter if it was done unintentionally, then you are bonded, connected. It is not as deep and as permanent as the mating mark, you must understand, but the submission is a vital part of the mating ritual."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru responded, quite pleased. His mind took him back to that rainy day in the clearing, when the miko—no, _Kagome_ —was on the ground, despairing for the hanyou and his undead miko, heartbreakingly so. Sesshomaru had allowed his youki to comfort her then, and quite unexpectedly, her reiki had reached out.

It took a long time for him to realize that he had ceased reading Kagome's thoughts and feelings through her scent. Ever since their auras have connected, he had started to sense her through her reiki. She might not yet be aware that she can sense him too, but it was all right. Sesshomaru intended to court her properly, in his own proud inu way.

He looked at his mother expectantly.

"Come, my dear," the inukimi said, smiling as she led Sesshomaru inside. "The sky castle library has all the scrolls you need to learn about the inu-youkai mating ritual. If I should say so myself, your father has treated me with utmost respect and abundance during our courtship. Our lineage is the last of the regal inu and our ways are more complex than the common inu pack. As it should be. Mating is not to be trifled with. Once it is done, you will not be able to take it back and nothing, not even death, will remove the mark. Moreover, your intended must be prepared for her new title—the Lady of the Western Lands. I could only hope, Sesshomaru, that for your sake, you have chosen a mate that would suit the title, and more importantly, yourself."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. _Definitely, Mother. Kagome suits me. Perfectly so. In every possible way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading your warm reviews. Thank you so much for appreciating this story! If you have any questions, please do state them. I'll answer them in the end note of the next chapter. Much love!


	38. Left or Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who makes a vital decision.

Inuyasha ignored the fatigue that screamed at him to stop and take a rest before his own body fainted on him. He can't stop. Not now. Naraku's scent had gotten stronger when they entered the borders of Hone no Oka, a mysterious hill that was always surrounded with thick mist so poisonous, no plant ever grew on its slopes.

Miroku and Sango had already strapped the filter masks on, as the miasma was only hazardous to humans. Inuyasha's anxiety grew as he thought of Kagome being exposed to such condition, and he increased his speed further, his red Fire-Rat robe only a blur across the filthy ground that led to the entrance of the hill.

_Hang in there,_ _Kagome_ _! I'm coming!_

After several miles, a purplish barrier loomed into view. Through the haze and beyond, Inuyasha could see the ominous silhouette of Hone no Oka. He brought out tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Keh! I'll easily break your barrier, Naraku!" he shouted, the blade of his sword changing into red. Before he could swing it to the barrier's direction, however, he sensed an incoming attack from Kagura's fujin no mai. He dodged it easily.

"Naraku welcomes you," she said in a low voice, and a blank-faced boy leapt from her feather and landed lightly on the ground.

"Kohaku!" Sango called, her voice muffled by the mask.

Inuyasha growled irritatingly."Get out of my way, witch! I ain't got the time to fight you!"

Miroku came forward and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Go, Inuyasha. We'll take care of this."

The hanyou's amber eyes widened. He was surprised with human nature yet again. Even if he was half-human, he had never known so much compassion from others during his childhood. And even if he was friends with the monk and the taijiya for a year now, their kindheartedness always shocked him. "I can't leave you here," he argued, worried that Sango might be too distracted to fight her younger brother.

"Kagome-sama needs you. Save her. We will join you after we finish here."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and wordlessly nodded before turning around to head towards the barrier once more. Kagura poised to attack him, but Sango's hiraikotsu barreled towards her, distracting her.

He dashed towards hill. Able to focus now, he gathered his strength and focused it to his arms as he swung the red tetsusaiga. To his immense surprise, the purplish barrier opened on its own.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered and warily stepped inside. Almost immediately, the barrier closed. His body tensed as his eyes swiveled to the menacing hill ahead, Hone no Oka... _hill of bones._ A fortress rested on top of it, with a high tower on its right flank, serving as a sentry point for anyone approaching the hill.

He cautiously hiked the slope leading to the entrance of the stronghold, his senses on high alert. Agitation flowed through him. If the spider hanyou hurt Kagome in any way, Inuyasha would kill him in cold blood, that he knew. She was his to protect. She was _his_.

A strong aura suddenly pulled him in, and he sensed the fear, the desperation, of the person at the end of that connection. _Kagome_ _?_

Mad with worry, he began running faster towards the fortress, screaming her name over and over. At the distance, he saw her slender figure just a few feet from the castle walls. He veered left and dashed to her direction when he realized that she was tied to a post, bloody and pale.

"Naraku, you bastard!" he bellowed with fury as he heard the spider hanyou's chuckle somewhere in the castle.

"Come closer and I will kill her," Naraku warned, his voice light and morbidly playful. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks instinctively but he let his golden eyes check Kagome for any serious injury. She was watching him helplessly, silently, because her mouth was covered with a ragged cloth.

He looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming deep inside the castle. "Let her go! Don't be a coward and fight me!"

Naraku laughed. "Why should I fight you when I have something better planned for tonight?"

Inuyasha's unease grew. Something was wrong. His instincts have been rallying ever since they stepped foot within the borders of Hone no Oka. Kagome coughed and choked against the fabric on her mouth and he realized that she must have been exposed to the hill's poisonous mist all this time. He made a move to help, but tentacles suddenly appeared behind her and wounded her right shoulder. Kagome's agonizing scream clenched Inuyasha's guts. He hated seeing her hurt.

"I warned you," Naraku taunted. "Step closer and she dies. Why spoil the fun when it is yet to start?"

"Go to hell," Inuyasha spat, livid with anger.

Raucous laughter filled the place. "No, Inuyasha, this is your hell."

An anguished cry came from the tower to the right. Inuyasha looked up and his face filled with pure terror as a bound woman dangled precariously on top.

"Kikyo!" he gasped, utterly surprised. She looked weak and vulnerable as she swung from the thin cord that held her. He felt it again—the fear, the desperation. It was coming from her.

"Behold, Inuyasha!" From the shadows of the fortress, Naraku emerged with arms wide open as he gestured to the two helpless woman at each end. "Your miko lovers—one undead, one very much alive. But who do you value more? Shall we find out?"

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha was utterly frustrated now as he looked from one woman to another.

The spider hanyou's left arm transformed into sharp tentacles and pointed it in the direction of Kagome. "My arm will impale the girl's heart at the same time as the line that holds Kikyo will be cut. Save Kagome and let Kikyo fall to her death? Or save Kikyo and let Kagome die by my hand? Choose if you may, Inuyasha. But only one survives."

Inuyasha looked at the jagged stones below Kikyo. They looked like a youkai's mouth full of sharp incisors. She will not survive the fall. Then he gazed over at Kagome who was tied defenselessly at the mercy of Naraku. She will not survive the attack either.

He had to choose because if he didn't, both of them will die. He couldn't lose them. Not again. He couldn't lose _her_.

He had to save one. Even if it broke the other.

Face set in stone, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, turned to the right, and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't hate me for this, please! I based this one off of YoukaiYume's ForgetMeNot, but I put my own spin to it. Anyway, this one is a pivotal chapter to the plot of this story. Thank you for coming this far. Don't worry, this is not ending soon.
> 
> As for the reader who asked if the Inukimi is all right with Sesshomaru taking a human for a mate, there is actually a chapter dedicated to it which you will be able to read soon. Answering it right now would give away the storyline. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	39. Fallen Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who loses hope.

She watched in horror as her world slowly came tumbling down.

She wondered if it was death that was hurting her or the sight of the man she loved running towards where his heart belonged to. His choice. The one he couldn't live without. The one he couldn't lose. Not again.

Who was she, after all, but an intruder to a love story written before her time?

 _I will stay beside you forever,_ she heard herself say to him once before, when he had asked her to. She had given a vow so selflessly—a vow that meant everything to her, but received nothing in return.

Kikyo was right. Naraku had won. This was the final piece of the puzzle she needed to see that Inuyasha would never love her the way she wanted him to.

Dying would then be easier. What could hurt more than knowing that Inuyasha could let her die just like that so he can save the woman that he loved?

Kagome closed her eyes and accepted defeat. She waited as Naraku's tentacle-like arm pierce her broken heart. She was robbed of hope, of salvation.

This was the end.

_Glint._

A familiar sword suddenly hit the ground before her, its blade buried into the earth. Instantly, a greenish barrier erected itself around her, cutting off the poisonous miasma seeping into her open wounds.

Kagome gasped.

 _Tenseiga_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah! Most of you were not able to guess who Inuyasha ran to. Remember, I said that Kagome was tied to a post to the left of the castle. The tower where Kikyo was dangling from was to the right. Inuyasha turned right. So... (it's easier to guess now, right? *wink*) Anyway, I'm sorry if this is too short! I gotta keep you on edge, you know?


	40. Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who arrives.

He landed just in time to stop the tentacles from piercing Kagome's heart from behind. Tokijin parried the blow and effortlessly cut the appendages, scattering them to the ground. His golden eyes quickly assessed Kagome. The smell of fresh blood was strongly coming from her open wounds. Tenseiga's barrier had cut off the mephitic mist around her, but he could tell that it had already mixed with her blood and was slowly poisoning her body from the inside.

Naraku was evidently taken by surprise of this sudden arrival and while he recovered from the shock, Sesshomaru seized the moment to quickly cut the bonds that held Kagome. She fell limply in his arm, her head lolling as she struggled to remain conscious. Gently, he removed the cloth that covered her mouth and tossed it aside.

"Sessho...maru-sama?" she whispered weakly, her brown eyes fluttering. Her reiki clung to him in immense relief and he let his youki reach out to her to sooth her pain. He felt the underlying hurt, betrayal, and disbelief from her aura, making his blood boil in fury towards the one who had caused it.

"I am here," he murmured as he gently set her down to the ground. Her hands clutched at his fur and refused to let go, but he tenderly removed them as he stood up. "I will finish this quickly and return to you. You must take your rest."

Sesshomaru made sure that tenseiga's barrier still held before stepping out of its protection and back into the battlefield. His youki was blazing in fury. It blanketed the entire field and annihilated every trace of Naraku's miasma. Because of the hanyou's foolish choice, Kagome's life was put on the brink of death. Had he arrived a moment later...

A menacing growl escaped his lips. He was seething with white-hot rage. Naraku's scent was all over Kagome's injuries and he could smell her blood on the tentacles he had just cut down. It was unforgivable.

Sesshomaru was furious at himself for failing to sense Kagome's ordeal. Unless she was aware of their connection, it was not yet solid and absolute. He was only able to perceive the danger she was in when he was preparing to leave the sky castle. It had been a vague sense of apprehension and an overwhelming desire to protect his pack. For a second, he had thought Jaken and Rin were in danger, but his mother's palace was an impenetrable fortress. Only then did he realize that his alpha female was the one under a tremendous threat. _Kagome_ _._

Once he felt her peril, the desperation, the plea for help became a beacon for his instincts to follow. Sesshomaru, in all his centuries of existence, had never felt the strong urgency to rescue someone he deeply cared about. Not when Jaken nor Rin needed him. He always knew he would get them back. But when he felt that Kagome's life might be at stake, he suddenly grew very afraid. He did not want to have to use tenseiga's resurrecting power on her because he would not allow anything to take her life. What kind of an alpha was he if he could not protect his intended mate?

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, this is unforeseen!" Naraku said. His arm was back to normal after the daiyoukai had cut his tentacles.

"Silence," he growled, allowing his wrath to strengthen the surge of his youki towards tokijin before quickly darting forward offensively. His solid form brought a powerful impact on the ground as he stopped in front of Naraku and attacked. His blade glowed blue as it pierced the spider hanyou's breastplate. However, Sesshomaru did not feel any flesh when he drove tokijin deeper into his chest. _A puppet._

Naraku laughed maliciously. "Well, this has been fun! I may have failed to kill the young miko today, but I will certainly be back for her. Clearly, Inuyasha cares for Kikyo more. He has cast Kagome aside. This betrayal will tear his company apart, as was my plan all along. Clever, is it not, Sessho—"

The daiyoukai had heard enough. In one fluid movement, he cut Naraku's head using tokijin and the spider hanyou's body teetered and then fell stiffly on the ground. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and miasma, and a wooden doll lay in its place. Sesshomaru crushed it with his left boot before quickly returning inside tenseiga's barrier to Kagome's side.

He was enraged to find Inuyasha already hovering over the miko, his hands clumsily brushing her bangs aside and tracing bruises on her face and neck. Sesshomaru gripped the hanyou's neck and broke him away from Kagome. His alpha instincts were seething inside him. He would have choked the pathetic life out of him if only the houshi and the taijiya did not quickly intervene as soon as they arrived.

"Let... me... go, Sesshomaru!" the hanyou struggled to say, but he only tightened his grasp.

"Attempt to touch her again and I will end you," he said coldly and let one of his claws draw blood from Inuyasha's neck. He growled when he sensed the taijiya cradle Kagome in her arms, but he reminded himself that she meant no harm and that the miko treated her like a sister.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru-sama?" The houshi approached warily, discarding his mask and cautiously stepping forward.

Sesshomaru ignored this and his golden eyes narrowed angrily. "You have failed her, Inuyasha. This treachery has nearly cost her life. You left her to die to save your undead lover. You have stooped low, _little brother_."

"Is this true, Inuyasha?" The taijiya half-rose from kneeling on the ground and the sudden movement seemed to jolt the miko to consciousness. Sesshomaru tossed the hanyou aside and knelt beside Kagome. Her reiki was weak, but he was able to caress it with his own aura. The moment he did, her eyes flew open. He fought the urge to take her into his arm and silently watched her instead.

"Kagome-chan!" the taijiya exclaimed. The miko looked at her in confusion for a moment before a cough forced her body to arch upward. Blood spattered from her mouth and Sesshomaru stiffened. She smelled strongly of the poisonous mist.

He heard Inuyasha approach the barrier. "K-Kagome..."

Upon hearing the voice, the miko tensed and turned her head away. The taijiya looked sharply at the hanyou. "You're upsetting her, Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome whispered. She weakly lifted her right arm, as if trying to locate him with her sense of touch.

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru took her right hand and held it gently. "I am here."

Her skin was smooth and warm, and the daiyoukai realized that this was their first intimate contact, regardless of that night they had spent together. Something inside his chest fluttered and he did not care of the curious and suspicious stares he received from the miko's pack. His attention was on her and her alone.

"Please..." Kagome was whispering again and this time, her brown eyes looked at him imploringly. "Please take me home."

"Kagome, no..." Inuyasha breathed. He attempted to reach her but Sesshomaru blocked his way and took tenseiga from the ground to point its tip to his chest. The greenish barrier instantly disappeared.

"This will not hurt you," he said, "but its barrier will." When the hanyou stepped back, he sheathed the sword, wordlessly took Kagome from the taijiya, and cradled her in his arm. The miko buried her face in his fur and he felt her body relax. Her feeble reiki swirled around his youki. All at once, relief and the sense of security tugged at their connection.

Sesshomaru began walking away from the dazed group. His thirst for vengeance was not sated, that was true, but one thing remained clear in his mind—Kagome had asked for him. Not for Inuyasha, but for _him_.

She had willingly chosen him as her protector. Inuyasha's role had been cast aside. Once again, the miko had participated in the mating ritual unknowingly. This act meant she was submitting her safety in Sesshomaru's care, thus allowing him to prove that as an alpha of a pack, he can provide her security and protection.

This was what he intended to do. And now he had her all to himself.

 _But first,_ he told himself as he gazed at the soft features of the miko's bruised face. _I will tend to your wounds and honor your request. I shall take you home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter and this one is satisfying to write. It feels cathartic to write Kagome's character finally seeing through the reality that she will always comes second to Kikyo. But please understand that I don't hate Inuyasha's character, it's just necessary for him to act this way to move the plot. His reasons for saving Kikyo first will be revealed in the future chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading and staying with this fan fic! I really appreciate all your comments and reviews. They help me redirect my plot and develop better storyline. Much love! Xx


	41. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who regrets.

Miroku silently watched from the sidelines as Sango rounded on the muted hanyou staring blankly at the direction where Sesshomaru and Kagome disappeared to.

All of a sudden, the crisp sound of a slap echoed across the silent hill. "How dare you, Inuyasha? How dare you? You were just going to let Kagome-chan die like that? And for what? For _her_?" She pointed at the still form of Kikyo lying prostrate against a tree nearby. The clay woman was unconscious.

"I-I..." Inuyasha began, but Sango was not finished.

"How many times did Kagome risk her life for you? Have you forgotten who was it who always pulled you back from your demon form? Or Kagome simply means nothing to you?"

"No! She's everything to me!" Inuyasha responded firmly, then his amber yes swiveled to Kikyo. "I-It's just..."

"Enough, Inuyasha. It's clear to us what you've chosen. And you chose to break Kagome's heart." Sango turned her back to him and grimly slung hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Her blazing eyes turned to Miroku. "Let's go back to Kaede's village. Sesshomaru might bring her there before heading to the well."

The monk stood rooted to the ground. He was torn between talking to his hanyou friend or following the girl he loved. Casting one last regretful look at Inuyasha, he hung his head and quietly trudged behind Sango and Kirara.

* * *

He wanted to stop his friends from walking away, but he couldn't.

_I'm sorry, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara..._

_...Kagome._

His chest hurt. It broke his heart to have to choose between her and Kikyo. It was hard to swallow his friends' anger and Kagome's pain when he couldn't tell them why he had to choose Kikyo over everything.

Even if it meant her reincarnation's death.

Silently, he walked towards the unconscious form of Kikyo and sat beside her. He held her cold hand and watched as her shinidamachu companions brought orbs of soul to re-animate her limp body.

A few moments later, her eyes slowly opened and regarded him blankly.

"Kikyo! Are you all right?" he asked with worry.

"I knew you'd choose me," she said in her low voice.

"Of course! I'd always choose you."

Kikyo looked at him seriously. "Naraku _knows_ , Inuyasha. That's how he knew to play that trick between me and Kagome. Where is she?"

The hanyou looked down and gritted his teeth in quiet anger. "Sesshomaru saved her and took her away."

This seemed to surprise Kikyo but did not say anything about it. After a while, she gently reached out and cupped Inuyasha's face with her right hand. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"How could I?" he whispered. "I've done enough damage."

Kikyo took back her hand. "You have to tell them or they will find it out themselves one way or another."

Inuyasha's face crumpled in desperation and guilt. "I can't."

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul collectors surrounded her and slowly lifted her from the ground. Her long, black hair billowed as she ascended and her narrow eyes sadly watched him below. "You must. Naraku will use it against you next time, that's for sure. He has most of the Shikon shards now and he grows stronger by the minute. The final battle nears. Fix your friends' enmity against you and rebuild your pack. We won't stand a chance without their help."

Inuyasha listened silently and once more, guilt washed over him. He gazed longingly at her as she ascended higher in the night sky, leaving him alone in the desolated hill.

When she was gone, he started walking down the steep slope. He had many things to think about before reaching Keade's village and the Bone Eater's Well.

_We need to talk, Kagome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt really bad for Inuyasha while writing this chapter. But everything will be explained soon, I promise. Also, I really hope you were satisfied with Sesshomaru's rescue. Your reviews really keep me alive! I'm so glad all of you are liking the story. I can only promise that there will be lots of fluff and angst in the next updates. Much love! Xx


	42. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the one who takes the leap.

Her breathing was ragged, as if every breath she took was a torture to her lungs. She wanted to scream in agony, but her throat was dry, parched. There was also a raging pain in her shoulder, as if it was on fire. And then there was that excruciating torment that was creeping all over her, like acid trickling in her veins. _The poison._

 _Help_ , her mind begged, but she had no voice. _Please, help me._

The anguish went on and lasted for what seemed like an eternity. She mindlessly floated in oblivion in perpetual torture, unable to cling to anything solid... anything at all.

And there was that constant pain that tugged at her. It wasn't the excruciating agony of the poison. It was something else, something much more painful. Her heart ached. The kind that seemed to open a gaping hole in the chest. Raw. Jagged. The memory of Inuyasha's betrayal tore at her mercilessly. Everything she'd believed in—his loyalty, his friendship, his vow—they all disappeared in a puff of smoke the moment he left her to die. It was a destructive force that annihilated all hope inside her.

But gradually, even when her limbs felt lifeless and desolated, air slowly returned to her lungs. A sort of invisible string stitched her broken parts and warmth seeped into her bones. Suddenly, a jolt broke her free from unconsciousness, and she gasped as her body sat upright in an effort to pull in more air into her lungs.

Faintly, she heard a voice speaking to her in gentle tones. It sounded angelic, comforting... yet very familiar. Her eyes flew open and looked around, blinking. Her blurry eyesight slowly focused on an indigo crescent moon just a feet from her pale face. Narrow yellow-golden eyes stared at her in deep concern.

"Are you feeling all right, Kagome?"

Head reeling from shock and surprise, she choked back a gasp. Did the regal daiyoukai just call her by her name? As she absorbed this bit, she realized he was waiting for her acknowledgement. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

She leaned back and discovered that she was propped up against a tree, with Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama serving as cushion. A blush crept up her cheeks knowing that the daiyoukai was sitting just beside her, with a small space between them.

"The herbs I have prepared have lulled the poison in your blood, but you will still feel extreme pain and sickness once the concoction loses its effect. Please alert me once you feel discomfort." Sesshomaru gestured at the greenish patches on her arms and legs. "I have also cleaned and bandaged the shoulder wound that Naraku's tentacles have inflicted upon you."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said, wondering about the last time the daiyoukai said this much. He was usually clipped, distant. It was strange... weird, but refreshing.

"Kagome, I... would like to apologize." Sesshomaru was looking away. All she could see was the magenta stripes on his left cheek.

"Apologize for what?"

He met her gaze. "For not coming sooner. If I had only..."

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. She tentatively reached out to touch his cheek, but hesitated. She settled for touching his hand beside her right thigh. "You saved me. If you didn't come, I... I would have died. You were there when all I could think of was dying. So, thank you. I owe you my life."

They were silent for a long moment. Absently, she traced his slender fingers and sharp claws. Sesshomaru didn't recoil from her touch nor reprimand her for invading his personal space. Her mind wandered, comforted by his reassuring presence. Then her gaze idled on the Bone Eater's Well not far from their spot. The pull of her era was strong, and she remembered she wanted to go home.

Regretfully, she withdrew her hand and sat up. She wobbled for a moment before gaining her balance. "Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for healing my wounds and bringing me here. I'd like to go home for now. I-I need to get away from Inuyasha."

In the blink of an eye, she was airborne. Strong arm carried her, yet the grip was gentle, kind. Sesshomaru stared down at her. "If that is your will."

Blushing, she hid her face in his soft fur as he walked towards the old well. _This is so unlike him..._

He paused by the well and Kagome expected him to let her down, but he didn't. His golden eyes searched her brown ones, as if internally debating about something.

"Kagome..." he began, his voice quiet and calm. "If it is all right with you, I would like to see what your era looks like."

Her heart sunk. "I would love to, Sesshomaru-sama, but only Inuyasha could pass through the well. Shippo and my brother Souta tried once, but they failed."

"May I ask why?"

"Kaede-obasan thinks it must be the subjugation beads. It acts as Inuyasha's connection to me, so he's able to pass through."

"Connection..." Sesshomaru murmured, deep in thought. There it was again, that strange pull that seemed to come from him. She remembered the last time this happened, the moment where she saw—at least she thought she saw—silver and pink waves. He looked down at her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation. "I do."

Without another word, Sesshomaru tensed and suddenly leaped inside the Bone Eater's Well. She felt the swirl of energy around them. One second later, they landed on the firm ground.

Kagome looked up, half-expecting to see the clear blue skies of the Feudal Japan. To her immense surprise, she saw the ceiling of the Higurashi temple.

But most surprising of all was the stoic daiyoukai still holding her in his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was quite skeptical about letting Sesshomaru explore Kagome's era like every SessKag fanfic out there, but it would really be vital to "trigger" something while he's there. You'll find out soon! Thanks for reading. Xx


	43. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who is unable to regain composure.

Everything came at him in one massive wave of sensations the moment he leapt out of the well and into the dimly-lit room. The wooden walls cannot keep out the strange booming noises and the strong smell of substances he had no name for. In all the centuries of his existence, he had never allowed anything to render him absolutely bewildered. His supreme instincts have always helped him to strategically win over anything that stood his way, but this... this was different.

He was five hundred years away from the world he knew.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He heard Kagome call out to him and he realized he had set her down and now she was looking at him uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

When he did not respond, she tentatively reached out to him. She held his hand and intertwined her fingers around his. Instantly, he calmed down. His tense muscles relaxed and his clamoring reflexes loosened up. He stared at her with amazement. She smiled, her face angelic despite the faint bluish marks on her jawline.

"It is... tolerable," he said at last, slightly wrinkling his nose as he caught another whiff of the human population spread out in the far distance. _Humans_. No matter how long Rin had been staying with him, the scent of the ningen filth was still deplorable for his sensitive nose.

To his surprise, Kagome stepped closer to him and tightened her grip on his hand. "I hope this helps you a little, Sesshomaru-sama. I know I'm being too familiar but I just... I want to help you calm down. Being here could be too much for you."

"Your scent helps me focus," he responded, realizing a little too late that he might have let slip his private thoughts regarding her proximity. When he caught her blush and sensed her embarrassment through her reiki, he knew he was right. However, it made her scent more appealing than ever. He decided to change course before she felt uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted. "Shall we go explore your modern era?"

The miko nodded, but then stopped in her tracks after a few steps. She looked up at him. "How did you pass through the well, by the way?"

Sesshomaru considered several excuses. If he told her they were connected by a mating ritual, she will certainly become agitated. She was not ready to know about his intentions just yet. His honor would not allow him to take advantage of her vulnerable state. For now, he would treasure her company.

"There are things best answered at the perfect moment," he answered instead, his tone sounding final about it. Kagome briefly frowned, but she shrugged it off eventually.

"Fine. Let's go meet my family then." She pulled him towards the wooden door up the stairs, and after a short pause to glance at him with a grin on her face, she opened the door to reveal the world waiting beyond.

Sesshomaru could not care less. He was too focused on her closeness, her overwhelming cherry blossom scent, and her hand locked with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here's another update for you. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm basically trying to build Sesshomaru and Kagome's more intimate relationship, but let's not hurry, okay? Our favorite taiyoukai needs all the time he has to make the mating ritual perfect. And then there's that matter with Inuyasha... anyway, I won't spoil much of the fun. Much love! Xx


	44. The Subjugation Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who is stuck.

Inuyasha could tell Miroku and the rest were inside Kaede's hut, but he didn't dare to come near. He could only look on from the branch where he stood. Kagome's scent was all over the place, yet something told him she didn't pass through the village. Sesshomaru must have taken her directly to the Bone Eater's Well.

It angered him just thinking about his half-brother getting involved with Kagome. What's his deal? He knew Sesshomaru's been lurking around her lately, but he didn't expect him to go out his way and actually save her. It wasn't in the bastard's nature to be so caring about humans—or anyone, for that matter.

_Damn you, Sesshomaru. Why are you toying with_ _Kagome_ _?_

He had to hurry to the Bone Eater's Well. It's a good thing Sesshomaru can't pass through it because Inuyasha needed all the time he could get to talk to Kagome alone. He had so many things to say to her, so many things to explain. Absently, he wondered just how many _osuwari_ he was gonna get this time.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from below the tree he was standing on. The monk's staff was placed protectively in front him and Sango came running from inside Kaede's hut with hiraikotsu on her shoulder. Kirara had phased to her neko-youkai form while Shippo perched on her large head. They looked ready to fight.

Inuyasha looked around in confusion. He sensed no danger anywhere near the village.

"Oi, Miroku! What's the matter?" he said as he landed on the ground.

"Do you intend to follow Kagome to the well?" the houshi asked. Everyone in the group stepped forward defensively.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Are you gonna stop me?"

"You're not getting past us, even if it costs our lives," Sango replied through gritted teeth. Kirara growled.

"Is it true, Inu-baka? You left Kagome for dead to save someone who's _already_ dead?" Shippo hissed.

"Watch it, you little runt," he warned, balling his fists in irritation.

"Kagome would be dead if Sesshomaru didn't intervene, Inuyasha. Let that sink in. We almost lost her because of your stupid choices. Why do you always hurt her and make her cry when all she's done is be nice and kind to you?" The kitsune began to cry. His words stung the hanyou because it was the harsh truth he'd been dreading to hear. Guilt washed over him like a flood, and he began to fully realize what he'd done.

"I-If you would just let me talk to her..." Inuyasha stuttered pleadingly. He began to take a step forward but the group advanced to him and blocked his way. This was not fair. As he was about to force his way between Miroku and Sango, Shippo suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him by the neck, pulling the subjugation beads backward to make him step back. "Let go, Shippo!"

"Never! You're not hurting Kagome again!"

In an effort not to hurt the kitsune, Inuyasha also gripped the prayer beads and pulled it back. Kirara pounced, making the hanyou lose his balance and fall on the ground. Shippo tumbled a few feet and got up readily to spring at Inuyasha again. He raised his little fists and everyone suddenly drew sharp gasps.

The hanyou looked at the kitsune with wide eyes. In his small hands was the subjugation beads, hanging loosely.

"H-How...?" Miroku stammered, confused. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. The prayer beads never came off no matter how many times he tried before. Only Kagome could remove it from him, so how did Shippo take it off so easily?

He stood up and dusted off his Fire-Rat robe. It was impossible. Something must be wrong. Something must have happened to Kagome. Wordlessly, he turned and began to walk towards the Bone Eater's Well. No one stopped him. They were all too shocked.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kaede suddenly said as she emerged from her hut. She ambled towards Shippo and took the subjugation beads to examine. The hanyou stopped in his tracks and waited for the old miko to speak again. After a long, tense minute. She looked at him. "Kagome must have unconsciously lifted off the enchantment, if she didn't do it on purpose."

"Why?" Inuyasha croaked, a lump forming in his throat.

It was Sango who answered. "She doesn't want you to pass through the well, so the only thing to do that is to disable the spell. It must be the reason."

"Yes, it's possible," Kaede agreed. "The beads of subjugation is the only thing that connects you to her and the only thing that enables you to pass through the well. Without it, you're stuck here."

"She could've done it a thousand times before!" the hanyou reasoned out, but even as he said the words, the realization was slowly sinking in.

Kaede breathed deeply. "Inuyasha, remember that moment on the bridge, the day Kagome set you free from my sister's seal. You intended to harm Kagome and I had no choice but to put the Kotodama no Nenju on you." She waited for recognition flicker on the half-breed's face before continuing. "It was meant to prevent you from attacking her or other people. Over time, you learned to care for your companions. You learned to protect them. It even became the object that binds you to her and allows you to pass through the well. But you willingly exchanged Kagome's life for another. She only has to subconsciously cast you aside as her protector for the subjugation beads to lose their power over you. As part inu-youkai, you should know what that means."

"N-No... But Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. We're still connected... it's not possible..." Inuyasha said desperately. With a heavy heart, he took off running in the direction of the well. _Why would you do this, Kagome?_

Her scent was more distinct the closer he got to the well. But Sesshomaru's scent was mixed with it. Inuyasha was furious. How dare he trespass this part of the forest? When he reached the beaten-down portal, he wasted no time and leapt inside. He waited for the bluish swirl of energy to envelope him and take him to Kagome's era, but nothing happened. He only landed on the hard ground.

Inuyasha cursed. He really can't pass through the well without the subjugation beads.

But the worst of all, he could smell Sesshomaru's scent all over and disappeared together with Kagome's. Did the bastard manage to go through her time?

Inuyasha let out an anguished cry. This can't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the last update for the week! Thank you for your constant support for this story. I never thought this would get positive reviews and would still be read by people since the Inuyasha series came out more than a decade ago. Thank you so much. I promise to improve my writing and make the scenes better. I hope you would support this story till the end. Love you! Xx


	45. Past Meets Present I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who meets the family.

The moment they stepped outside the temple that housed the well, they were greeted by a landscape of white. Snow covered everything—the vast lawn, the roofs and gables, even the timeless Goshinboku tree. Kagome shivered involuntarily as a chilly breeze blew past.

"I'd almost forgotten," she murmured as they started walking towards the house. "Winter is just around the corner. Mama must have put up the decorations for Christmas already."

"Christmas?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll see," Kagome answered excitedly. Despite her sore limbs and throbbing shoulder wound, she excitedly led Sesshomaru at the front door. She opened it and stepped inside. "Mama! Souta! Grandpa!"

Heavy footsteps sounded from upstairs and her little brother came running down, but stopped halfway when he saw the figure standing beside her. "Nee-chan?"

Kagome only smiled. "Where's Mama?"

A petite woman with short hair emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing a white and pink apron over a light blue sweater. When she saw the visitor, her eyes widened but still approached them. Inquiry filled her face as she eyed the bruises and the torn uniform, but she waited for Kagome to speak.

"Mama, Souta, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Feudal Japan's Lord of the Western Lands. He's also my friend." Deep inside, she doubted if the daiyoukai regarded her in the same way, but she figured that after all the times he'd saved her, he probably did. Fortunately, she didn't sense any disagreement nor anger from him.

Her mother and her little brother bowed respectfully. "It's an honor to receive you as our guest, Sesshomaru-sama," Mama said.

Kagome wasn't able to hide her shock when the inu-youkai returned the bow. It was the first time she'd seen him do it. The Western Lord bowed to humans! It was a complete and utter blow to his pride, she knew. Yet he still did it without showing any hint of disgust nor repulsion.

"I am pleased to meet Kagome's family at last," Sesshomaru said in his usual clipped voice.

Souta tugged at Kagome's tattered sleeve. "Ne, Kagome neechan, why does he look like Inuyasha?"

At the mention of the name, she stiffened. Sesshomaru must have sensed her anxiety and he captured her hand securely around his. He was the one who spoke. "He is my half-brother, but unlike him, I am a full-blooded inu-youkai."

"That's awesome!" the boy squeaked. He was about to step forward and touch Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama but Mama quickly intervened.

"Souta, why don't you go and check on grandpa in the temple? He might be dozing off again instead of doing his rituals." When the boy nodded and went off, she turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Why don't you show Sesshomaru-sama your room and I will prepare some food? You may come down and eat after you clean up. I will also have to look at those wounds later."

"Arigato, Mama," Kagome said, hugging the woman tightly. She led the silent daiyoukai upstairs, a little relieved that it was going well so far. _So far._

###

His entire body relaxed as they entered Kagome's chamber. Her scent was everywhere. It was so strong and so potent that he was having second thoughts about leaving this room. The place was neat and tidy, even for a human.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked, blushing. Sesshomaru found the rosy color on her cheeks attractive.

He let his golden eyes look around for a moment before settling on her flushed face. "You chamber is... pleasant."

"Well, there are many comforts that have been invented to make life here easier." The miko sauntered to her table and gestured to an odd-looking piece of object. When she pushed a circular article at its narrow shaft, a warm yellow light flooded a small part of the room. Kagome smiled. "This is called a desk lamp. It's powered by electricity. Actually, almost everything here is running on fuel or electric current."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and walked slowly towards the pink bed. The miko's scent was concentrated here, intoxicating him. He kept his face impassive as he gave it an experimental push with his hand. Then, he removed tenseiga and tokijin and set them against the nightstand before sitting down on the bed. The futon yielded to his weight easily. It was softer than most futons in the Sengoku Jidai.

He heard Kagome release a relieved breath. "If it's all right with you, Sesshomaru-sama, I'd like to take a bath now. Please make yourself comfortable. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Take all the time you need, Kagome," he responded. He watched her pick out strange clothes from the wooden closet. His keen eyes did not miss the difficulty in her movements as she took out several garments. _Her shoulder wound has not fully healed yet_ , he thought in deep concern.

Once he was alone, Sesshomaru stood up and went in the middle of the room. Something had slightly bothered him earlier and he intended to find out what it was. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. There it was, that specific irregularity in the cherry blossom fragrance.

Inuyasha's scent.

A low growl escaped his lips and his eyebrows pulled together in complete revulsion. This will be tolerated no longer. He forced his youki outward slowly, deliberately erasing traces of the hanyou's presence in every corner of the room. Soon, his own wintry scent mixed well with Kagome's cherry blossom and rain.

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction and triumph. He felt more relaxed now. As he sat back on the bed, however, he suddenly felt the miko's mute suffering downstairs. Her reiki spiked and fluctuated as it brushed against his youki. He was at the door in a flash, but he hesitated at the last moment. Kagome hated her baths interrupted and Sesshomaru would not invade her privacy in front of her family.

He listened more closely and easily distinguished the miko's whimpers beneath the trickling water. She seemed to be treating her injuries and was clever enough to use the noise of the water to mask her quiet sobs. She did not want her family to see her in pain.

Sighing, the daiyoukai settled on the floor and leaned against the side of the bed. Kagome might be selfless, but he would not let her suffer. His youki gently reached out to the pink curlicues of holy energy and enveloped them with his cold but comforting presence. He smiled as he felt her reach back and instantly, the feeling of pain and anguish in her reiki subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided that Sesshomaru's encounter with the modern world will be a three-part upload, that means that this weekend's updates will be solely about Kagome and Sesshomaru in modern Japan. I know that this is very common in every SessKag fan fiction, but you know, I've always been interested to see Sesshomaru's reactions when confronted with things he has no experience with. It should be fun, right? I'm actually a bit nervous how this would turn up but I hope you'll like it. Love you!


	46. Past Meets Present II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who explores.

Kagome wasn't having it anymore. The argument had been going on for over an hour! She stood adamantly in front of the immovable daiyoukai and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will not allow it," Sesshomaru said in his baritone voice. He was sitting on the bed quite comfortably, looking like he owned the place already.

"Why not?" Kagome asked impatiently. She'd probably asked this question a thousand times by now. She was reaching her limit.

"My lineage acts accordingly so. I will not stray from the inu-youkai tradition."

"Well, I will not allow you to run around Tokyo looking like a dedicated cosplayer with that spiky armor and kimono!" She pointed exasperatedly at the clothes beside him. "Please, just this once, Sesshomaru-sama, wear modern clothes. It will help you blend in and it won't raise any suspicion."

The proud inu-youkai merely stared at her and refused to address the matter any further. Oh, for the love of God! Who knew Sesshomaru could be as stubborn as Inuyasha?

She threw her arms in the air and noisily barged outside the room. "Fine!"

* * *

For a deliberate second, Sesshomaru considered giving in to the whim of the miko. After all, he did not like seeing her upset. But asking him to wear human clothes in place of his regal apparel was too much, even if it was his intended mate who had requested it. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. Wearing his red and white kimono patterned with the six-petaled plum blossoms symbolized his power and strength. The flower only bloomed in the latter part of winter and always defeated the harsh cold and snow, making it an appropriate representation of his supremacy above all else.

But still... Kagome was important to him. Was his daiyoukai pride really above all else, including the woman he intended to mate?

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's footsteps on the stairs. She was returning to the room. Sighing, he rose from the bed and prepared to agree on the miko's terms. He would discard his pride and honor for once. For her.

But when the door opened, his yellow-gold eyes widened. Kagome was wearing a light green kimono with a gold obi around her slender waist. It formed a large ribbon at the back. Her hair was smoothed down in loose waves and a barrette clip beaded with small pearls pinned a few strands of her fringe in place.

Sesshomaru was speechless. He had never seen her wear something else besides her green uniform and the miko robes. Looking at her now, she was indeed a sight to behold. Kagome would certainly make a perfect Lady of the West.

The woman sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry for my outburst. Look, it was wrong of me to force you to wear human clothes, so I decided that I'll wear something traditional too."

"Forgive me, Kagome," Sesshomaru began. "I have allowed my pride to become inconsiderate of the era I am in."

"No, no! It's really okay," the miko responded, frantically waving her hands in front of her and smiling. "People are gonna stare at us anyway, so..."

Sesshomaru nodded, picked up his swords, and stepped closer to her. "Shall we go then?"

"Er... well, perhaps you can leave them, Sesshomaru-sama. It's against the law to carry swords around the street. Don't worry, they'll be safe here."

"Very well." He put them back against the nightstand. Sesshomaru felt incomplete without his signature weapons, but he did not feel his power weaken. Only a fool would attack them so boldly.

They went downstairs and were met by Kagome's mother at the doorway. She smiled at both of them and she handed the miko a small rectangular card with strange letters embossed on it. "Here's your credit card, Kagome. The balance has already been paid. You can use it to buy supplies for your next journey in the well."

"Arigato, Mama!" The two women embraced before Kagome pulled the daiyoukai outside the house. Immediately, his senses were hit by the booming noise in the far distance and he stiffened as his brain processed every information he was collecting. The miko felt his hesitation and she turned her body to him inquiringly. "Are you okay, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He nodded and he gazed deeply at those big brown eyes staring back at him. "Stay close to me."

As her response, Kagome stepped closer until her shoulder brushed against his fur, and she caressed his arm before settling to hold his hand tightly. Warmth spread inside him from the miko's almost intimate gesture. They walked side by side down the snow-covered steps of the shrine and as they reached the bottom, only then did Sesshomaru remember how to breathe.

* * *

Kagome tried to ignore the murmurs and whispers that followed them as they walked down the street. She could feel eyes burning her back, staring either in awe or in suspicion. No one simply dressed in traditional clothes without special occasions anymore. But she endured it. After all, she was doing it for Sesshomaru. He'd saved her life. She would endure anything to return that kindness.

The daiyoukai seemed to be taking it all in quite easily. His handsome face was a mask of neutral calm—wait, did she just think of him as a handsome man? As she wondered about it, she realized Sesshomaru _was_ attractive. The magenta stripes on his cheeks gave him a different kind of appeal—they made him dangerously alluring. And those molten yellow-gold eyes... they spoke of emotions so deep, so mysterious, it was such a strong contrast to his impassive face. Yes, Sesshomaru was indeed a beautiful creature. Kagome's breath hitched as she thought about it, blushing when she realized she'd been staring at him open-mouthed.

 _Stop it, Kagome!_ she chided herself. If she didn't know better, she'd say she had a crush on Sesshomaru. The idea was so ridiculous that she wanted to laugh at herself for being an idiot. But... was it really such a silly thing to be attracted—even just a little bit—to the stoic inu-youkai?

She shook her head. Her emotions were clearly getting mixed up. Besides, there's just no way that Sesshomaru would ever reciprocate any feeling of attraction. Why would he? No doubt, he wanted a female youkai as his mate—someone beautiful and as powerful as he. Someone he could be with for the rest of his immortal existence. Kagome wasn't all that. She had no chance.

"Are you all right, Kagome? Why are you anxious?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, breaking her away from all those depressing thoughts.

She blinked, disoriented. How did he know? Smiling lightly, she nodded and looked straight ahead. There was no use worrying over impossible things. She needed to focus on giving Sesshomaru a glimpse of the modern world. He was currently looking at the towering buildings around them and she tried her best to explain everything she knew about how they were made and their functions.

Soon, they came to a park filled with colorful tents filled with people. Without thinking, Kagome pulled the daiyoukai towards the entrance. Everyone turned to look at them, but she ignored this and looked up to Sesshomaru. She grinned. "It's a fair!"

"Explain," he said, looking around in confusion.

"Well, it's like a festival, Sesshomaru-sama. People from all over Tokyo come here to have fun with their friends, their families, or even with someone special." Kagome scanned the crowd and surreptitiously pointed at a couple not far from them. "See that boy and girl over there? They're dating."

"I do not understand."

"It means that they are spending time together to know each other better, because they would like to build a romantic relationship." The daiyoukai seemed to think about it and then he responded with a soft _hnn_. Kagome tugged his hand that was still clasped around hers. "Come on, I'll show you around."

They passed by several stalls that offered different recreations, but something caught Kagome's excitement—an archery booth. Before she knew it, she was already at the end of the line to wait for her turn.

"Is this a competition?" Sesshomaru asked. He was standing beside her and eyeing the three people at the counter who were preparing to shoot the arrows.

"Oh, no. This is supposed to be a form of entertainment, Sesshomaru-sama. If I can hit the red mark, I get a prize."

"I see." He was quiet again and just watched as the line slowly got shorter. He looked like a curious child coming to a festival for the first time. After a short while, his golden eyes turned to her again. "Kagome, I do not doubt your skill, but will you be able to wield a bow with an injured shoulder?"

Her heart suddenly sank. She totally forgot about that. But the prizes seemed too good to pass on. Shippo would definitely be delighted to have one of those stuffed toys. If she was lucky, she could give another one to Rin. _If she went back..._

Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders and released a deep, determined breath. "I can do this."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched with growing unease as Kagome took the proffered bow and three arrows. He knew through her reiki that there was still some lingering pain on her shoulder, yet she showed no sign of weakness. Her face was full of solid purpose that he only saw when she tended wounds or aimed for a shot during battles. Such strong willpower seemed to draw the humans and soon enough, a crowd had gathered to watch the miko, along with two other.

Kagome nocked the first arrow into the string. Then, with practiced ease, she carefully aimed. A small quiver rolled off her injured shoulder and Sesshomaru's keen eyes did not miss the quiet whimper that escaped the miko's lips. He wanted to stop her. However, strong resolve was evident on her face as she adjusted her target and pulled. There were disappointed murmurs as the first arrow missed.

Kagome huffed and picked up the next one. She aimed at the target once more. Without hesitation this time, she pulled the bow string. The tip of the arrow flawlessly hit the center of the red circle and a round of applause erupted as Kagome squealed in triumph. She nocked her last arrow. Like the previous one, the shot was perfect.

Sesshomaru felt a small, victorious smile creep on his stoic face as he watched the miko claim her prizes—two odd-looking furry objects shaped into a bear. One was pure white and the other was brown.

"Call that pure luck!" she exclaimed as she walked towards him, her rewards held tightly in her arms. Sesshomaru noticed a group of human males regarding the miko admiringly from a short distance. He did not like the way their eyes lingered on her body shape that was well-defined by her green kimono. With a low growl, he possessively clasped Kagome's hand in his and pulled her close, his narrow eyes glinting dangerously at the males as they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this wasn't too much. I was enjoying the thought of Sesshomaru being possessive. Haha! Anyway, expect another update tomorrow for the last part of this three-part Sesshomaru's modern experience. Love lots! Xx


	47. Past Meets Present III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who accepts.

She felt content just walking around and holding his hand. She answered his questions about the things in the future that he didn't understand—like the cars, the bullet train, and the cellphones and cameras. Sesshomaru wasn't like Inuyasha's brash and impulsive nature. He was calm and restrained. Kagome expected him to lose control because of the humans around, but his patience was surprising. The only signs he gave whenever something bothered him were the tightening of his grasp on her hand and the deep breaths he took to calm his nerves.

They were almost at the end of the fair when three familiar shrills called her name.

"Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan!" Kagome temporarily let go of Sesshomaru's hand to hug her friends. She stole a nervous glance to the inu-youkai beside her, hoping that the loud voices of the three girls weren't too much for his sensitive ears. The moment their gazes fell on Sesshomaru, their eyes lit up admiringly at his striking features.

"Kagome-chan, who is he?" Eri gasped. "And why are you both wearing kimonos? Are you celebrating a special occasion?"

"A-ano..." The miko stammered. _What do I tell them?!_

"Wait, is he the delinquent, hot-tempered not-boyfriend who can't get over his ex?" Yuka asked, eyes wide.

"No, this is not Inuyasha!" Kagome replied adamantly, her cheeks blushing fiercely.

"Ah! So the not-boyfriend's name is Inuyasha," Ayumi mused triumphantly.

Kagome wanted to sink in a hole and disappear forever. This was so embarrassing! What would Sesshomaru think now? Her heart started pounding in her chest and no doubt the silent inu-youkai beside her could hear it. He reached for her hand soothingly, much to the surprise of the three girls.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. The Inuyasha you speak of is my half-brother."

"Yeah, he is," Kagome jumped in before he could introduce himself as a powerful dog demon. "He just came to Tokyo, so I'm showing him around."

"Lord of the Western Lands?" Eri echoed, her thin eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama comes from a wealthy family. He has lands and businesses in Japan and abroad. Besides, his family is really traditional, that's why we're wearing these." She gestured to her green kimono and his red and white ones. She was hoping they'd ignore his pointed ears, slanted golden eyes, unusually long silver hair, and facial marks, aside from the spiked pauldron on his left shoulder. Thankfully, her friends didn't ask any more questions regarding their appearance.

"Are you dating then?" Ayumi asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Ayumi-chan, I don't think she needs to answer that," Eri giggled and she pointed at the entwined hands of Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Just wait until Hojo-kun finds out she's dating someone else."

"Who is this Hojo?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, causing Kagome and her friends to look at him with a shiver down their spines.

"A-ano... he's a friend, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome answered. She was slightly surprised of the daiyoukai's intensity when Hojo was mentioned.

"He's been chasing Kagome for years now actually," Yuka added. "He wants her to be his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sesshomaru frowned at the word.

Kagome blushed. "H-he wants us to be, ano... _lovers_."

A quiet _hnn_ was heard from the daiyoukai, but he didn't say anything else. Worried that his patience had run out, Kagome deliberately leaned against his arm and tightened her hold on his hand. She smiled apologetically at her friends. "Well, it was really nice seeing you, guys, but we really need to get going. We still have a lot of places to visit before sunset."

"Oh, okay then. Come back to school soon, all right? We miss you, Kagome-chan!" Eri waved goodbye before pulling Ayumi and Yuka with her as she walked away. Kagome waved back cheerfully, then she turned to Sesshomaru when they were finally by themselves.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. My friends are really loud and talkative. They don't see me often because I'm always in your era, so they get really excited when we see each other."

"It is understandable." They started walking again, but this time, Kagome led him towards the SuperMall just across the street. The inu-youkai stopped to scrutinize the towering building in front of them, with its glinting glass windows and metal walls. "What is this fortress?"

Kagome giggled at his adorable innocence. "This is the modern version of markets. Everything you need to buy—clothes, foods, materials—is already here. Come on, I know a really good place where we can eat."

They passed by the department store and several boutiques on the first floor, then she taught him how to ride the escalator. They were getting weird stares and looks again, but Kagome had grown used to them by now. Sesshomaru seemed to get more agitated as the scent of humans became even more concentrated. Fortunately, the restaurant she wanted to go to did not have a lot of costumers at the time, and she chose the farthest table by the window.

"Please wait here, Sesshomaru-sama. I will order our food. It won't take a while and I'll just be over there." She pointed to the cashier at the entrance. The daiyoukai nodded once and after making sure he was settled in nicely, Kagome sauntered over to the counter. The lady gawked at her green kimono, but she politely took the miko's order. After paying, Kagome went back to where the daiyoukai sat.

"Kagome, does this Hojo intend to take you as his mate?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue. His face was impassive, but dead serious. Those yellow-gold eyes of his burned with such intensity that she was taken back for a moment.

"I guess..." she answered uncertainly, not quite sure whether being an inu-youkai's mate was roughly equal to being a human boy's girlfriend.

"Will you accept him?"

"Huh?" She was uncomprehending for a minute before realizing what he meant. Heat crept up to her cheeks and suddenly the place's temperature seemed to spike. She waved her hand in front of her frantically. "No! No, I won't. Hojo-kun is just a friend. He's just like Koga who doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Hnn."

 _Wait, did it sound like he's relieved?_ Kagome was about to ask why he wanted to know about Hojo, but their food arrived just in time. The appetizer was a sakisuze course: a horsehair crab and sea urchin tossed in a vinaigrette, with skipjack tuna and oranges.

"I don't know if you eat human food, Sesshomaru-sama, but I hope the kaiseki meal I ordered pleases you." Kagome smiled nervously, inwardly chiding herself for not asking him his eating preference first. As his response, he picked up his chopsticks and took a tentative bite of the sea urchin, followed by the crab. He nodded approvingly and the miko sighed in relief.

The next courses arrived in a flourish—the suimono served was a clear soup made with boiled oxtail, hisui eggplant, and matsutake mushrooms. The hassun platter filled with akagai clams, roasted duck and beef came next, along with the sashimi plate. The next courses arrived one after the other, with Kagome cheerfully explaining to Sesshomaru the meaning of each courses, and in turn, the daiyoukai seemed to show genuine interest and enjoyment of the meals that were served.

"This is a fine meal fit for the noble lords, Kagome. I am beyond grateful," Sesshomaru said as the last course of the kaiseki meal called mizumono was brought to the table. A sugar sorbet with fruits filled the two small rectangular plates in front of them.

"Well, I figured that since we're dressed like this, we should have a fine dining experience. I'm sure the servers look at us as if we're king and queen dining in court." Kagome giggled, feeling silly sitting with the white and brown teddy bear plushies, with a fully-armored powerful dog demon across from her.

After they finished eating, they went on to explore the rest of the SuperMall. It was nearly sunset when they exited the building, and the skies were now a soft orange color.

"Time moves too fast," Kagome remarked, breathing in the chilly air as they trodded across the street. "There's still one place I wish to take you, and then we can go home."

They passed by the fair, where lights were beginning to illuminate the darkening sidewalks. They turned left to a narrow street flanked by vast bermuda, dotted by lamp posts blinking their warm yellow light. The road sloped up ahead, leading to a ledge that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. Kagome plopped on the grass and leaned against the Sakura tree, her eyes twinkling as she gazed over the distant city lights.

"This is my favorite spot," she whispered almost reverently. "I like to see the sun sink over the horizon and watch the stars slowly appear in the night sky."

"This is quite beautiful indeed," Sesshomaru answered in the same hushed tones. He rested his arm on his right knee and quietly contemplated the city below.

A few tranquil moments passed by, both of them silently admiring the panoramic view.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama... may I ask you something?" Kagome asked with hesitation, breaking the silence between them. The daiyoukai slowly turned his head and fixed her with one of those inquiring stares. She cleared her throat, almost afraid to continue. "Why did you save me from Naraku?"

"Why do you ask?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and clasped her hands tightly on her lap. "I... When I was tied to that post, waiting for Naraku's tentacle to pierce my chest, I'd already accepted that I was gonna die. At that point, I'd given up. I'd given up hoping that maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha would finally choose me. But it has always been Kikyo. I guess I already knew that deep in my heart, but I still hoped that he would see me as _me_ and not just his first love's reincarnation. After all... I'm just a girl who leapt through a time that I don't belong in. I... I don't matter."

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tears from leaking. But she couldn't. Her eyes betrayed her and soon, large drops of tears streamed from her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, but they rolled down nonstop, along with the painful throbbing of her heart.

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru said quietly, his yellow-gold eyes penetrating. He gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to make her look at him. "You matter the most."

The miko's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

The daiyoukai brought his face closer and she could feel his warm breath gently caressing her tear-stained skin. "Kagome, I offer you my protection. If you decide to return to my time but have not the heart to return to Inuyasha's side, you may follow me if you so choose."

Her heart stopped. She waited for him to say more, but he brought his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. His mokomoko-sama wrapped around them snuggly, his body radiating warmth and comfort.

She leaned against him and smiled gently. "I accept your protection."

Kagome felt him release a relieved breath. Smiling broadly now, she took his hand, intertwined it with hers, and placed them gingerly on her lap. It took her a brief moment to realize something. She had stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this last of the three-part series where Sesshomaru visits the present is worth the wait. I mean, I know the romantic build-up is so slow, but let's get real. Sesshomaru isn't the type who rushes everything. He wants everything done slowly but surely. I'm so sorry if some of you are getting so impatient. I do have a plot to follow, so there's that. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! Much love to you.


	48. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who puts the pieces together.

Sango sat thoughtfully on the grass, wistfully looking over the vast rice fields while Shippo and Kirara played to her right. It's been four days since Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared in the Bone Eater's Well, and Inuyasha had never stopped trying to get through it, going as far as wearing the subjugation beads himself even though Kaede had confirmed that the spell was already lifted off. With the hanyou totally cut off from the future, they had no way of knowing whether Kagome was safe and healed of her wounds.

"My beloved Sango, you look deep in thought. What bothers you so?" Miroku approached her spot, his staff tinkling as he put it down and sat beside her.

"I'm just wondering if Kagome's all right with Sesshomaru on the other side of the well," she responded, secretly pleased to be in the monk's presence.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. We both know that something is going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru, and that our dear friend might not even be aware of it."

"I've been remembering my father's lessons about the inu-youkai, especially about their mating rituals." Miroku looked at her with raised eyebrows. Sango blushed, realizing that he might be the wrong person to talk about the matter, given his amorous reaction to everything. She cleared her throat and continued. "Certain clans follow the traditional ritual of marking and consumnating their intended mates, but royal lineages like Sesshomaru honor a much more profound ceremony."

"I have heard of such sacraments," the monk replied. "There are stages leading to the consumnation, am I correct?"

The taijiya blushed again, but nodded affirmatively. "The inu-youkai male from the royal clan who wishes to take a mate is required to prove that he can provide all things needed for a pack's survival—food, shelter, protection. He must hunt and present his kill to her. The bigger the game, the more it impresses the inu-youkai female. He must also provide a home for his potential mate to show that he is capable of security and comfort. Lastly, the inu-youkai male must take it upon himself to protect the female from every danger—disease, enemies, and challengers to his claim."

Miroku frowned thoughtfully. "Are you saying that Sesshomaru intends to take Kagome as his mate?"

Sango turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Think about it: he's already done two of the three primary steps. How many times did Sesshomaru comfort Kagome when she got upset with Inuyasha? Do you remember when Inuyasha went off to Kikyo during Kagome's birthday and Sesshomaru spent the night with her?"

"Or that time in the cave when Inuyasha was wounded and having delusions about Kikyo," the monk added, eyes widening. "Kagome wanted to be alone and when she returned, she was with Sesshomaru."

"Exactly!" Sango exclaimed brightly. "Sesshomaru sheltered her from grief and heartache all those times. He was always there to comfort her."

"And let's not forget that time with Koga." Miroku suddenly had a lewd expression on his face, earning a death glare from the taijiya. He smirked and became more serious. "I have been observing Sesshomaru during the time he spent camping with us. His little gestures have always baffled me. It seems a little odd that a daiyoukai of his caliber would ever concern himself with humans, perhaps it's because of the human child who follows him around. But the biggest mystery is why Sesshomaru reacted the way he did when the wolf youkai was about to barge in on Kagome."

"What do you mean, houshi-sama?"

"Well, I've noticed that the great and powerful Western Lord has grown protective of our miko friend. It's the final piece of the puzzle, I suppose. The very prospect of Sesshomaru claiming Kagome as his mate is quite possible."

Sango covered her mouth with the hem of her kimono and giggled—something she didn't do often. "Honestly, I think they would make a great couple."

Miroku grinned. "I guess we will know once they return. In the meanwhile..."

Sango felt a shiver down her spine when the monk's hand deliberately found its way to her bottom. She tensed, her cheeks tainting crimson red as he began to stroke it gently. She clenched her hands into fists, her face turning into an angry grimace. Then, summoning her strength borne out of slaying demons for years, she smacked Miroku's face and stormed away, leaving the houshi massaging his blistering cheek, sighing without regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried very hard to make my own mythology about the inu-youkai mating rites. This will be explored more as we progress in the next chapters. Thank you for reading! Xx


	49. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who is beginning to see someone in a new light.

Kagome sat absently in the passenger's seat of Mama's car. They were coming home from the hospital. It had been a truly embarrassing experience—the doctors were puzzled at the residues of poison in her bloodstream. Of course, she couldn't tell them that it was from a toxic mist surrounding a place called Hill of Bones in the Feudal Era. Fortunately, whatever Sesshomaru used to heal her actually worked miracles. Her shoulder wound was finaly mending and the bruises all over her body were beginning to fade.

The daiyoukai had agreed to remain in the house with Souta and Grandpa after so many reassurances that Kagome and her mother would be safe. After all, she was under his protection now and maybe he took such oath very seriously. Just look at how protective he was of Rin. His sense of responsibility impressed her. _If only_ _Inuyasha_ _..._

She shook her head and pushed the thought away. It won't be good to think about him after what he'd done.

"Kagome," Mama said softly. The priestess looked at the older woman curiously. "Where is Inuyasha? Why did his older brother return with you instead of him? Did something happen?"

"I won't be traveling with Inuyasha for a while, Mama," she replied quietly, refusing to look her mother in the eyes.

"Did he do something wrong?"

Kagome didn't respond. She didn't want to relive that nightmare. Her heart wasn't ready to deal with the hanyou yet. The trauma he had caused was too deep, too tormenting, and any mention of him gave her anxiety. She tried to change the subject. "Mama, Sesshomaru has asked me to travel with him and I accepted."

The older woman smiled. "Well, as long as you are comfortable being with him, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. He seems like a true gentleman."

The miko brightened up. She looked at her mother with glittering eyes and a small smile formed on her lips. "He is! He used to be arrogant, but ever since he took a human child under his wing he became much more sympathetic, he just doesn't show it."

"I like the way he looks at you, Kagome. Your father used to look at me like that. I have never seen Inuyasha look at you the same way. He looks at you like he sees someone else."

The smile on her face disappeared, but she managed a sad reply. "I know."

Her mind wandered over their daiyoukai guest. Anticipation made her her heart flutter when she saw the torii of the Higurashi shrine in the distance. What was Sesshomaru doing right now? Was he waiting for her to come home? She couldn't help but smile inwardly. _Kagome_ _, what are you thinking? Are you seriously getting butterflies because of Sesshomaru?_

As soon as Mama's car stopped at the torii, the miko hopped out and ran up the long flight of stairs towards the shrine and to their house. She found Souta and grandpa in the living room watching TV.

"Nee-chan!" the little boy greeted, darting forward to give her a quick hug.

"Good evening, Souta, grandpa." She looked around. The Western Lord wasn't in sight. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

The boy shrugged. "He went upstairs halfway the movie. I think he got tired from helping grandpa clean the storage room."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "He did what?! Grandpa, why did you bully Sesshomaru into helping you? He's the Lord of the Western Lands!"

"He offered to help!" the old man squawked.

She groaned and hastily tiptoed across the stairs to her bedroom. Would he accept an apology?

Kagome slowly opened the door, expecting to see a very angry inu-youkai, but what she saw caught her off guard. Tenseiga and tokijin were still set against the nightstand, beside them was the spiky armor that Sesshomaru always wore over his kimono. His boots were neatly set near his other effects. The proud Western Lord was curled up on the pink bed, his long silver hair all over the pillow, his face a tranquil mask as he slumbered deeply.

The miko approached the sleeping daiyoukai breathlessly, her heart wild against her ribcage. She'd never seen Sesshomaru like this. Always, always he stood guard over Rin and Jaken, constantly vigilant and alert of any danger that might harm those he cared about. But now that he was in the future, perhaps this was the only time he could fully relax without having to worry about the safety of others.

She sat on the floor and stared at his handsome features. Up close, he was really captivating. His youkai marks made him even more dangerously attractive. The way his sharp features made up for his almost-feminine look was a complete mystery. Tentatively, Kagome raised her right hand and brushed his silky fringes, revealing the indigo crescent moon that she always had dreams about. She heard a deep, guttural sound from Sesshomaru's slightly open mouth.

 _Did I wake him?_ When he didn't open his eyes, she began to lightly trace the magenta stripes on his face, starting from the ones on his eyelids and then those on his cheeks. Kagome placed her left arm on the bed and rested her chin on it, all the while stroking Sesshomaru's face and running her fingers through his silky hair. She let her breathing match his own pace, until they were perfectly synchronized like a lullaby. Before she knew it, she was falling deep into unconsciousness, her right hand delicately placed over Sesshomaru's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel proud of this chapter. I think this will be the turning point for Kagome. I just really hopes she comes to terms with her developing feelings. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too! Xx


	50. Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who loses his temper.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, his mind a strange haze of vague memories and thoughts. It took him a fraction of a second to realize that he had allowed his guard down and let himself fall into deep slumber. His instincts suddenly spiked, his muscles tensed, when he felt an invasive presence around him.

His yellow-gold eyes widened. There, curled up beside him on the bed, was Kagome.

A tremendous wave of surprise hit him, preventing his body from making any movement. Her concentrated scent, her proximity, her swirling reiki—they inflicted a ravenous desire within him, something that he had not even thought of before. Inexplicable sensations made his skin crawl, like an itch that needed to be scratched. He suddenly had the wanton need to pull the sleeping miko into his arms, to feel her soft, supple skin against him, to know how her lips tasted like...

Sesshomaru jolted up into a sitting position, breathless and confused. He could not take advantage of Kagome that way. The innocence, the purity of her was what made her most desirable than any female youkai he had encountered. He would wait until she submitted herself willingly, and he could claim her as his mate.

A loud knock distracted the daiyoukai from his thoughts. The miko's mother was on the other side of the door. "Kagome, are you awake? Hojo is here."

 _Hojo?_ Sesshomaru frowned. _The human who chases after Kagome?_

He breathed deeply and sifted through the distinct scents of the miko's family. He honed in on the intrusive presence, the one that did not belong to the place he had claimed as an extension of his territories. The daiyoukai's chest rumbled as he suppressed a protective snarl. The human would dare court Kagome in his presence?

Her mother knocked again and this time, the miko stirred in her sleep and yawned as she slowly awakened. Sesshomaru quickly rose from the bed before she realized that they had slept together in the night. He opened the door halfway and bowed slightly to the woman on the other side. "She is waking up. I shall tell her of the visitor."

The woman looked startled but remarkably, she recovered quick and the surprise on her face was replaced by a light smile. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. Breakfast is already prepared. Please come down when you're both ready."

He nodded and closed the door. Kagome was sitting on the bed, stretching and yawning. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulders and the strange glow on her face made her alluring. She looked at him curiously. "Was that Mama? What did she want?"

"The human male called Hojo is here."

Her brown eyes widened. "What?"

"He is waiting for you below."

The miko groaned and forced herself out of the bed. "He must have brought another herbal brew for my _illnesses._ "

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and sniffed her scent deliberately. "Are you ill?"

"No, no. It's just an excuse grandpa tells the school while I'm in the Feudal Era." She sat in front of the mirror and combed her hair. The daiyoukai silently crossed the room to get his boots. He picked up the pauldron and deftly put it over his shoulders.

"Kagome..." he called out to her gently, refusing to look at her in the eyes. She darted to his side quickly. _I might as well do it,_ Sesshomaru thought, keeping his face neutral. "May I ask you to help me with my armor?"

He felt her reiki soar and it clashed against his youki that was already blanketing her entire chamber. She was elated. Knowing that eased his discomfort. He had never asked anyone for help, but Kagome helping him with his clothing was a part of the inu-youkai grooming. It was a ritual that must be performed by mates every morning, and Sesshomaru intended to train her before he marked her as his own.

She gently tied the red knots and secured the clasps that held the breastplate. She also fixed the golden obi around his hips. The way her hands moved around him already felt familiar. He could not sense any hesitation that she once had when she was tending to his injuries from battling the dragon youkai.

"Arigato, Kagome," he said sincerely when she was done. He was bestowed a radiant smile that sent his heart fluttering wildly against his chest.

"I'm just gonna wash up and then we can go downstairs together to meet Hojo," she said before taking a set of clothes and leaving the room. Sesshomaru was pleased with Kagome for including him in her meeting with the human male. It certainly gave the impression of their relationship.

When Kagome returned a few moments later, she was wearing a yellow kimono that she called a _dress_. Although Sesshomaru had grown accustomed to her strange choice of apparel, he did not like the amount of skin that showed. He would have to fix that once she was named as the Lady of the West.

The man called Hojo was waiting in the living room when the daiyoukai and the miko appeared. He was as tall as Inuyasha, his brown hair cropped short, and he was wearing modern clothes for males that Kagome pointed out as _pants_ and a _T-shirt_. As soon as he saw Kagome, his face brightened up. "Kagome!"

"Hojo-kun! What brings you here?"

Hojo took a jar from a burlap sack similar to the miko's. It smelled strongly of herbs and spices. "I heard from Yuka-chan that you're up and about and they suggested that I should come see you. So I thought I should give you this. It helps strengthen your immune system to keep you from being sick all the time."

Kagome accepted the container and bowed. "That's thoughtful of you. Arigato, Hojo-kun."

"Oh, and I also wanted to give you this." He handed her a small blue box wrapped in a shiny paper with heart decorations all over it. "I called your house to greet you happy birthday before, but Higurashi-san said you were too sick to answer the telephone."

Inside the box was a gold bracelet with Kagome's name engraved on it. She gasped in appreciation and surprise, and she stepped forward to squeeze Hojo's arm as she expressed her gratitude.

Sesshomaru watched quietly, his patience running short when the miko accepted Hojo's gifts and touched him. It was a blatant declaration of a challenge and his blood refused to give up his claim on her. A deep, guttural growl escaped his throat, loud enough for both Kagome and Hojo to hear. She seemed to sense his agitation, her reiki colliding against his tense youki.

His hand went to tokijin's hilt as his alpha instincts rallied to attack the challenger of his claim.

"Ah, Hojo-kun, this is Sesshomaru-sama. He's been staying in our house for a few days. He's my guest."

The rigid daiyoukai made no move to shake the man's proffered hand. He merely glared at him, his yellow-gold eyes glinting threateningly. He smelled fear from the man but this did not satisfy his pride. Kagome needed to be shown who was dominant between the two males.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and towered over Hojo, his powerful youki swirling about furiously that it was almost visible to the naked eye. The man stumbled back in alarm, stuttering. "A-anyway... Kagome, see you again soon. I just came to see you."

"Hojo-kun?" The miko murmured in confusion. Sesshomaru did not stop his advance until the frightened human was out of the door. Once he was gone, the livid daiyoukai turned to Kagome who was still holding Hojo's gifts, her scent now mixed with the offensive smell of another male.

Without saying a word, he crossed the living room and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of Hojo and Sesshomaru's meeting? It was fun to write for me. Thank you so much for supporting this book! 💛


	51. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who gives in.

He wanted to go after the offender, the challenger of his claim. His dominating nature insisted on eliminating the challenge, but more than that, he cannot stand the stench of another male's scent mixed with Kagome's pure cherry blossom fragrance. If he stayed around her, his inu-youkai instinct would act on its own, prompting him to do whatever it takes to remove the upsetting smell from the miko. _Whatever it takes._

He respected her enough to repress that impulse, so he walked away before he lost his self-control. He could not hurt the human male either. This would certainly upset Kagome and he definitely did not want to disappoint her.

As he thought about this, Sesshomaru could not help but reproach himself. He had always held contempt for Inuyasha because of his affinity with humans. He even remembered his own words as he watched Kagome run away from the hanyou long before.

_An abomination who carries the blood of my father is here, stooped low in front of a lowly human._

Oh, how the tables have turned.

* * *

Kagome was baffled. Why did Sesshomaru react that way when Hojo visited? _Is he jealous?_ It seemed outrageous. But then again, he had been so patient with her family and friends, so why did he lose his temper now?

She put down Hojo's gifts on the glass table and followed the direction that the daiyoukai took when he walked out. Did he go back to the Feudal Era without her? Thinking about it made her sad. He promised to travel with her, didn't he? He said that he took his promises seriously. Still...

Outside, the snow was falling gently. The cold air bit at her exposed skin and she remembered that she was only wearing a thin dress. She shivered as she stepped out onto the arctic yard, her eyes watering and her breath creating steam.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out, trudging across the thick snow path. The daiyoukai left no signs which direction he took. She continued to call his name as she plodded through the white sheet of snowflakes, until her eyes spotted a pale silhouette under the Goshinboku tree. Her legs and feet were already numb when she got there and she knelt in front of the silent daiyoukai who only stared at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she huffed, lips quavering. "Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?"

In a gesture that came as a massive surprise to her, the daiyoukai suddenly grabbed her left arm and pulled her into him. Her heart stopped for a moment as her mind tried to process what was happening, but Sesshomaru's warmth seeped to her numb muscles and she gradually melted into his arms. She felt his claws gently brush her hair, his hot breath caressing her neck.

"Forgive me, Kagome," she heard him murmur, his soft lips almost brushing against her skin. "It was wrong of me to act improperly."

She pulled back to look at his concerned face. "No, it's okay. Don't apologize. I understand. I know that it's been hard for you to deal with humans for several days. It's selfish of me to keep you here while I'm running away from Inuyasha, and I know you worry about Rin and Jaken constantly. So getting upset is hardly something to ask forgiveness for. It's really okay."

His soft and furry tail wrapped around Kagome, warming her up despite being exposed to the freezing December cold. Sesshomaru's hand brushed away the snowflakes that have fallen over her bangs and he lightly traced her jawline with the tip of his claw. "I have grown extremely protective of you, Kagome."

A hint of crimson tinted the miko's cheeks as she heard those words coming from the daiyoukai who once attempted to kill her. Her eyes met his molten orbs that seemed to penetrate her soul and unexpectedly, one startling thought trespassed the deepest pits of her mind: _is Sesshomaru capable of love?_

What happened next shattered all walls and barriers from past to present. She leaned closer, eyes never leaving his, and falteringly pressed her lips against his. She felt him stiffen under her touch, but quickly recovered as he responded to the kiss. When she gasped, Sesshomaru parted his lips and angled his face to capture her mouth perfectly.

Kagome closed her eyes, fully giving in to the kiss. Was Sesshomaru capable of love?

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the author said: let the fangirls scream.
> 
> The ship has finally sailed.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Xx


	52. The Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who finally concedes.

He was speechless.

The moment their lips met, it was as though the thin veil that separated the past and the present was lifted. He was not the proud Lord of the West and she was not the selfless miko from the future. He was not a powerful daiyoukai and she was not a mortal. They were just a man and a woman who were trying to explore the depth of their emotions for each other.

Was it just a mere attraction or was it something deeper... like love?

Sesshomaru did not know. He knew nothing of the love that his father have often spoken of. All he knew was that Kagome had become an integral part of his very being. He could not—would not—live without her.

"Kagome," he whispered as the woman pulled back breathlessly, her cheeks a beautiful tinted rose. "I wish to tell you something."

She looked immaculate in the pale morning light. The snow-covered yard behind her made her visage look as if she had been painted by a skilled artist. The snowflakes that fell on her raven hair seemed like small white flowers that only bloomed in the winter. Her bottomless brown eyes spoke of a thousand poetry and they gazed at him longingly.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked shyly, looking down at the trembling fingers settled on her lap.

He gently put his claw under her chin and slowly lifted it to make her meet his sincere gaze. He could wait no longer. "I wish to court you and claim you as my one true mate."

The miko gasped. Her brown eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted in surprise. "W-what?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, tightened his mokomoko around her shivering form, and began to speak. "You have been a mystery to me from the moment we met in my father's tomb. Your selfless nature puzzle me constantly—from the relentless betrayal of Inuyasha, to your invaluable dedication to the Shikon no Tama. You are brave, kind, and compassionate... things that I am not. And our coincidental encounters have opened my eyes to matters which I have often disregarded as weakness."

Throughout this monologue, Kagome's reiki was soaring. Its tendrils caressed his youki invitingly, calming the storm inside the great inu-youkai who was finally opening his heart.

"Kagome, I care for you deeply," Sesshomaru continued, his molten eyes hooded as they fixed on her pale face. "I do not wish to see you cry because of Inuyasha again. He does not deserve your tears. He does not deserve everything you have given him."

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome murmured, her eyes brimming with tears. The daiyoukai gently wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Allow me to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Kagome. I am not, in any way, forcing you to submit yourself to me. What I only ask of you is to let me court you in the inu-youkai tradition. If you will have me."

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and lightly drew circles on her palm using his thumb. His penetrating gaze never left the miko's brown eyes and he could see the struggle within herself. Uncertainty tainted her reiki, along with the soft prodding of curiosity.

He expected nothing. This was the defining moment of Kagome's rejection or permission. Whatever her decision, he would respect it.

He desired her more than tetsusaiga. More than anything.

With baited breath, he awaited her response.

For a long time, Kagome merely stared at their entwined hands on his lap. She was having an inner struggle, this he knew. He also knew that the wound that Inuyasha had caused was still too raw, too painful for her to forget.

Kagome lifted her eyes and looked at him. He could see that she had finally made her decision.

The miko took a deep breath and tightened her hold on his hand. Through the tears, she smiled gently. "I accept your courtship, Sesshomaru-sama."

The daiyoukai's heart fluttered in bliss. And for the first time in a very long time, his lips curved up into a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all your warm reviews on the last chapter! I felt like we really needed it in our SessKag fandom since Rumiko Takahashi finally released a teaser for the Inuyasha sequel and Sesshomaru's twins... well, they kinda look like Rin.
> 
> BUT. Like I have said before, I will continue to ignore that sequel and continue writing SessKag fan fics. Thank you so much for reading my story. We're halfway towards the end. Xx


	53. Secret Unraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who finally speaks up.

The chilly breeze carried with it a gust of flurry snowflakes. The sky was painted dark blue, making the snow-blanketed Higurashi shrine seem bleak and austere. Outside the house, Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing on the doorstep with Mama, Souta, and grandpa looking on from the doorway.

"Here, Kagome," Mama said, handing her a bursting green backpack. "You didn't return with your yellow bag, so I packed this for you."

"Arigato, Mama!" the miko said brightly and came forward to hug her mother affectionately. She also hugged Souta and grandpa, who was suspiciously holding something wrapped in a brown silk cloth. Her brother shyly approached the quiet inu-youkai, his innocent face upturned and inquiring.

"A-ano... Sesshomaru-niisan, remember your promise, okay?"

Sesshomaru smiled—it wasn't much of a smile, to be honest, but Kagome found the gesture sweet and adorable. "I am always true to my word, Souta. As an honorable young man, I expect you to do the same."

The little boy's wide brown eyes widened proudly. "Hai, Sesshomaru-niisan!"

The miko's astonishment grew larger when it was grandpa who approached the Western Lord next. He extended his gnarly hands to give the box to the daiyoukai.

"As promised, this is the payment for your labor," the old man said in his croaky voice.

"You have my gratitude," Sesshomaru solemnly responded, his gaze almost reverent as he examined the intricate designs of the silk that was wrapped around the box.

"Please take care of Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama. She's been through enough heartbreak," Mama said with a kind smile on her face, bowing as she did so. This caused the miko to blush.

"M-Mama!" she spluttered, embarrassed. That very night after her acceptance of his courtship, Sesshomaru wanted it to be legal and official by asking for her family's blessing. Her mother had given her approval almost instantly, grandpa following suit after interrogating the daiyoukai and grilling him with embarrassing questions. But Souta was a surprise. Kagome didn't know where the boy got his courage to ask Sesshomaru to go with him to another room to have a 'man-to-man' talk. Nevertheless, it felt nice to know that her family cared about the matters of her heart.

"You should get going now, dear," her mother said as her eyes strayed on the falling snow. It was getting stronger. "There might be a storm coming. It's better if you're already on the other side once it hits."

Kagome nodded and waved her goodbyes as she and Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the temple that housed the well. Once inside, she closed the door to cut off some of the freezing temperature. Her thick parka helped very little to warm her shivering body, but Sesshomaru seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Do you want me to go first?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Inuyasha could be waiting on the other side."

The miko shook her head. It had been troubling her the past week why Inuyasha didn't follow her and his half-brother when he could just simply jump down the well to do so. Did something happen? She looked at the daiyoukai. "It's better if we go together."

"Very well." Warm fur slid around her waist and pulled her close to the inu-youkai. She blushed when she felt a strong arm gently lift her off the ground. In one fluid motion, they were airborne. The bluish swirls of light enveloped them as the well took them back five hundred years to the past and Kagome couldn't help but feel frantic as she thought about what's waiting for them on the other side.

Soon, hard ground settled underneath their feet and the clear blue sky of the Sengoku Jidai greeted them. Shrubs adorned the inside of the well and the smell of grass lingered in the air.

"Inuyasha is not around, but he will soon be upon us once he catches our scents," Sesshomaru calmly told her. "I can take you far away before long."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said calmly, but her heart was wild against her chest. "I'd like to get my things and my bow and arrow from Kaede's village before we leave."

The daiyoukai studied her with a grim look on his face. "Inuyasha is there."

The miko took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'm ready to confront him."

Sesshomaru's yellow-gold eyes searched her face for a moment, as if trying to read her emotions, but he merely nodded and crouched in front of her. In a quick flash, Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha doing the same whenever they needed to travel quickly, but she firmly pushed the thought off her mind. She carefully climbed onto the daiyoukai's back, cautious not to impale herself in the spikes of his armor.

"Hold tight," he told her before taking off in a speed that did not even match Inuyasha's. Exhiliration filled Kagome as they passed through the woods in a blur, her raven hair whipping against her face and the wind swooshing past them.

A small, excited laugh spilled from her lips until it completely broke out, her chortle echoing like a child's. Her hands tightened on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he sped up, fear taking over for a moment before the daiyoukai let out an assuring growl. They stopped in the outer ring of the trees, the village just a few yards out. A figure cloaked in that distinct red was standing not far, silver hair gleaming under the bright glare of the sun.

Sesshomaru set her down carefully and shielded her with his towering figure. "Inuyasha," he said coldly, hinting at his unwelcome presence.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou responded in the same tone, his eyes fixed over his half-brother's shoulder. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo appeared after a few moments and stood behind Inuyasha.

Kagome peeked from Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and awkwardly waved at her friends, making sure to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.

"Let Kagome come to the village to retrieve her possessions. We will leave shortly after." Sesshomaru formally addressed the group. Kagome was more than grateful to the daiyoukai for taking the lead. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she would never be prepared for a confrontation with Inuyasha. The cut was too deep to simply brush off.

"Whaddya think you're saying, bastard? Give Kagome back to us!" Inuyasha spat bitterly, his hand gripping tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshomaru sneered. "How foolish are you to believe that Kagome remains loyal to you after you betrayed her trust?"

"Shut your mouth!" the hanyou roared, but it was clear that the daiyoukai's statement struck his chord.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in his steel voice. "Do not challenge my patience and attempt to deceive me no longer. I know your secret. Tell Kagome the truth or I shall. Her heart is no longer yours to break."

Now this caught Kagome's attention. _Inuyasha's secret?_ His constant feelings for Kikyo was not much of a surprise to them anymore. She looked at him inquiringly, despite the hollow ache she felt in her chest.

"S-stay out of this, Sesshomaru!" the hanyou spluttered, his amber eyes wide with horror.

"She deserves to know why Kikyo remains a precedence in your sorry excuse of existence. She deserves to know the reason of your betrayal so that she no longer thinks unworthy of your loyalty and faith."

Kagome was touched. She didn't expect Sesshomaru say those things in front of an audience he didn't consider his equal. Raising her right hand, she softly caressed his white fur in gratitude and appreciation.

"Inuyasha, what is it you're keeping from us?" Sango spoke up, stepping forward with furrowed brows.

Inuyasha was agitated. "I-I..."

But no words came out. Sesshomaru exhaled as he reached the end of his patience. "How shameless are you to refuse confessing the very truth that had become Naraku's power to hurt Kagome? He fears her untrained but formidable spiritual power. With Kikyo's capture, he had acquired the perfect weapon to cause your ultimate betrayal."

The hanyou had gone speechless, his head hung low.

Sesshomaru continued his narrative. "I had not noticed it during my first encounter with the undead miko as it was not of importance, but when I had come to Kagome's aid, everything made perfect sense."

Her breathing became ragged as the daiyoukai turned to her, his eyes clearly pleading for understanding. She felt an earnest tug in her heart and she saw silver and pink glimmer between them. Her hand slipped to his arm. "Just please tell me," she whispered tersely.

With an impassive expression, he merely stared at Kagome. "Kikyo is mated to Inuyasha since before she passed on to death. She carries his claim and his mark, making them inseparable beyond the afterlife."

Everyone let out a surprised gasp. Except Kagome. She simply stared at the guilt-ridden hanyou. Questions ran across her mind, but only one stood out:

_Is that why he's also possessive of me? He still believes I'm Kikyo's reincarnation..._

And then it dawned on her.

_Inuyasha thinks his claim and his mark on Kikyo is also reincarnated with me._

_He thinks I'm his mate too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Most of you have guessed this already in the previous chapters, but more will be explained in the next updates. Thank you so much for reading! Xx


	54. Kagome's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who is happy for her friend.

Sango could not believe what she'd just heard. Inuyasha was already mated to Kikyo fifty years ago? Now everything made sense—the hanyou's uncontrollable desire to see the undead miko whenever she's nearby and the irrational priority he kept giving her no matter the cost. Demons, especially the inu-youkai, were very protective of their mates and their safety mattered above all else. If that was the case, Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over Kagome's life was his half-inu-youkai instinct taking control.

Kagome must be hurting so much right now, but when the taijiya looked at her friend, she seemed deep in thought. Strange, she appeared to be more comfortable around Sesshomaru this time. Their body language was witness to that. Kagome clung to the daiyoukai as if her very life depended on him. And the Western Lord standing protectively in front of her was all too familiar.

And what did Sesshomaru say earlier? _Her heart is no longer yours to break._ What could it possibly mean? Did something happen between Kagome and Sesshomaru while they were in the future?

"Just step away from her, you piece of filth. Kagome and I need to talk." Inuyasha advanced but his half-brother cut him off with a warning growl.

"I will not hesitate to end your life if you come closer," the daiyoukai said acidly, his narrow eyes glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

Sango heard Shippo say something to Miroku whose shoulder he was currently perched on. "Oi, Miroku, something's different about Kagome," the kitsune whispered. Kirara squeaked in agreement.

"What is it?" the monk asked, but before Shippo could think of an answer, Inuyasha's snarl broke the silence.

"What did you do to her?!" he bellowed as he unsheathed tetsusaiga. "Why did you mark her with your scent!"

Sango gasped, her grip on hiraikotsu loosening slightly as she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and Sesshomaru. _Kagome_ _is scent-marked by Sesshomaru?!_ But to do that, the daiyoukai must have been intimate with her—a kiss. It was one step closer to the conclusion of the mating ritual, where Sesshomaru would need more than just a kiss to claim Kagome.

But the scent mark... it was a warning to all males to stay away from Kagome or else they would receive the wrath of the proud Lord of the Western Lands. That meant Inuyasha can't touch her anymore, unless he was stupid enough to fight Sesshomaru to the death.

"Have you not heard me, Inuyasha?" the demon lord said, unfazed by the hanyou's offensive stance. "Kagome's heart is no longer yours to break."

Inuyasha was about to swing tetsusaiga to release kaze no kizu, but Kagome leapt in front of Sesshomaru, her brown eyes burning with an absolute resolve. "Enough, Inuyasha! How long would it take you to realize that I'm not Kikyo? You believe I'm her reincarnation, and that might be true, but I'm not her. And that doesn't give you the right to assume that just because she's your mate, it means that I'm your mate too. It doesn't work like that, Inuyasha. I gave you my heart before, but you only broke it over and over because you couldn't tell me that you've already mated with Kikyo. And now... now I've decided to allow Sesshomaru to fix what you've broken."

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, shocked by her words. Sango and the rest stood open-mouthed, not expecting their miko friend to admit such feelings—especially her relationship with Sesshomaru, of all people.

Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, her face kind and gentle while her eyes pled for understanding. "I will travel with Sesshomaru-sama for a while, but I will not stop looking for ways to defeat Naraku. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Sango nodded, wanting nothing in the world but hug the woman she considered her sister. But she tightened her grip on hiraikotsu and stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Go to the village and get your things. We'll stop Inuyasha."

But even as the taijiya said the words, the hanyou was too shocked to move nor make any action as Kagome hurried past them, with Sesshomaru right by her side. She watched their retreating figures blissfully, secretly pleased that Kagome was finally choosing her own happiness for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This came out shorter than I intended it to be, but I didn't want to oversell Kagome and Sesshomaru's blooming relationship. We do have a plot to follow, and their relationship would be explored in great lengths on some chapters I will write. I hope you still love this story and that it still holds your interest. I'm sorry if I have terrible writing, but I appreciate all of your kind reviews.


	55. Reunion and Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who learns.

The people cowered in fear as Sesshomaru entered the village. It was common knowledge that he was Inuyasha's half-brother, but unlike the hanyou, the daiyoukai was not accepted mainly because of his infamous power and legendary distaste for humans and lowly youkai alike. Kagome stepped closer to him in an attempt to show the villagers that he did not come to harm them. Sesshomaru looked unfazed, however. Perhaps he was already used to eliciting such reactions. Kagome sighed and felt guilty. He was so misunderstood by everyone. If only people took the time to get to know him, they would know that the Western Lord was not evil.

"I'm glad you are well, child," Kaede said when she emerged from her hut. She turned to the daiyoukai standing beside the young miko. "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, I have you to thank for saving Kagome from Naraku. Such gesture merits a warm welcome to the village."

Sesshomaru merely nodded. Kagome stepped forward and smiled gently to the old woman. "Kaede-obasan, I came to get my things. The rift with Inuyasha will make things difficult so I'm staying with Sesshomaru-sama for a while."

"I understand. Come, I have just prepared tea."

Kagome turned to follow her, but stopped when she realized that the daiyoukai was not beside her. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It seems Inuyasha has left the forest. The taijiya and the rest of your friends are headed this way. Spend time with them while I retrieve Rin and Jaken. We will return at sunrise." His gaze penetrated her more than it should and Kagome found herself drifting towards him, the silver and pink thread pulling them closer, and suddenly the suspicious eyes around them didn't matter anymore.

Kagome softly caressed Sesshomaru's white fur and a low, pleased growl rumbled in his chest. She giggled involuntarily. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

The tall daiyoukai slightly leaned down and looked as if he was going to kiss her, but he straightened up quickly. Kagome cleared her throat to hide her disappointment. Was it her imagination or did Sesshomaru smirk? Before she could look closer, his face was back to its perpetual stoic expression. "I am certain you will be safe here with your nakama. I will only be away for a brief period."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama," she assured him. "Even if Inuyasha comes back, I'm sure Sango and Miroku will not let him near me."

"Very well." Sesshomaru turned around and walked away, parting the sea of onlookers that have gathered around. Kagome sighed. His absence gnawed at her already, leaving her almost paralyzed with longing. After the daiyoukai disappeared into the shadows of the woods, she turned around and followed Kaede into her small hut.

It was as how she remembered it. The faded wooden planks and the walls were scrubbed clean, just the way Kaede liked it. There was a faint whiff of herbal medicine and the strong tang of green tea that was brewing filled the cozy room.

Kaede sat near the pit and checked on the tea kettle. "You seem better, Kagome."

The young miko walked towards her bow and quiver leaning against the wall, along with her yellow backpack. She knelt it front of it and set down the backpack she brought from the Well. She smiled affectionately at the old woman then proceeded to organize her things. "I think the trip back home helped a lot. I got to spend some time with my family while I recovered from the wounds that Naraku gave me."

"The soul needs healing too, Kagome. I'm relieved that your spiritual power feels stronger than before. I take that Sesshomaru has a part in it."

Kagome blushed. Kaede was right. She didn't even know where to begin, if not from the moment that he saved her life. The time they spent in the present together had helped her see him in a new light—not the arrogant and heartless Sesshomaru she had once believed him to be, but a misunderstood and lonely gentleman.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's shrill broke her away from her thoughts and the taijiya flung herself on the poor miko, toppling both of them to the floor.

"Sango-chan!" she responded affectionately, giggling when she felt Kirara and Shippo join the fray. The kitsune and neko-youkai settled on her lap when she sat up, so she resorted to gently brushing their soft furs.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama," Miroku said and took his place beside the taijiya.

"I've really missed you, guys," Kagome murmured. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness at this reunion. Seeing all their kind and familiar faces eased her anxiety over coming back to the Feudal Era and having to face Inuyasha.

The tea kettle pierced the silence when it boiled and Kaede delicately poured the tea over the cups and carefully passed them around. "Let Kagome rest. Sesshomaru will come back for her tomorrow morning."

"It's okay, Kaede-obasan. Sesshomaru wanted me to spend some time with them anyway." Kagome blushed deeply when the eyes of her friends were fixed on her.

Miroku grinned teasingly, his dark violet eyes glinting mischievously. "Are you finally aware of the Western Lord's interests?"

She nodded and lowered her eyes to the two little youkai on her lap. Her cheeks went even redder. "He said... he wants to court me as his potential one true mate and I... I already gave my consent."

"That explains the scent mark," Sango mused.

"Wait... if my memory serves me right, scent marks are only made by—"

Miroku was cut short by Sango, who stood up and pulled the blushing Kagome to her feet. Kirara and Shippo fell to the floor with a thud. "Let's relax at the hot spring, Kagome-chan."

Feeling immensely grateful to this cover-up, the miko nodded and released a sigh of relief. The two girls quickly got their toiletries and went east of the village where the hot spring was. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had agreed to be the lookout in case Inuyasha came back, but Sango and Kagome brought their weapons to be extra careful.

"Ah, I've missed this too!" Kagome sighed with indulgence as she dipped into the relaxing water.

"Oh, you have no idea how lonely it gets when you were not here, Kagome-chan," Sango said and settled herself against a large rock on the bank.

The miko giggled. "Well, I'm sure Miroku did his best to prove you otherwise."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango blushed fiercely and she splashed some water in her friend's direction. "I'm interested to know what happened between you and Sesshomaru in the future."

It was Kagome's turn to blush, but she began to narrate everything that had occurred in the past week and how she discovered that there was more to the Western Lord than meets the eye. She stammered when she got to the part where she impulsively kissed Sesshomaru under the snow-covered Goshinboku tree.

"After the kiss, it occurred to me that it was the same spot where I first found Inuyasha, only it was five hundred years in the past when I did. But I also came to understand that it was symbolic that I kissed Sesshomaru under the same tree in the present. It means that I'm ready to move on from the past and that I'm willing to accept whatever comes next."

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama and I have been suspecting that Sesshomaru holds interest on you, but I was not expecting something as serious as him wanting to take you as his mate. However, I wasn't very much surprised when he put his scent mark on you. It's customary in the inu-youkai ways."

Kagome's forehead knitted in confusion. "About that... I don't understand why Inuyasha got too upset when he found out about the scent mark. Do you know why?"

Sango inched closer to her friend. "Well, scent-marking is done after the female consents to the courtship. It strengthens the claim of the male and warns the others to stay away, otherwise there will be a battle to death. I'm sure Inuyasha became angry because he knew that to put the scent mark, one has to be intimate—kissing, for example."

Kagome gasped. "But I wasn't aware that Sesshomaru put the scent mark on me when we kissed!"

The taijiya giggled. "There was no need. You made the move to kiss him. It was proof enough of your consent."

"I see." The miko leaned back and sighed. She looked up at the starry night sky and wondered where Sesshomaru might be at the moment. There was a faint breeze that rustled the treetops and soon, the sound of the nocturnal filled the spring. After a while, Kagome straightened up and gently grabbed her friend's arm. "Sango-chan, will you teach me how to act accordingly when I join Sesshomaru and his pack?"

Sango giggled but nodded supportively. "Of course. My father taught me everything there was to know about youkai and their customs. I suppose it was obligatory to learn them as a demon-slayer. Anyway, the inu-youkai tradition strictly follows a hierarchy. The leader of the pack, like Sesshomaru, is called the _alpha_. He is always at the head of the entourage to show his position and power. You can't walk beside him or ahead of him when traveling with the pack. You must remain a few feet behind him, unless you are his mate or sometimes referred to as the female alpha."

Kagome let that sink in. "And the female alpha? What are her duties?"

"Well, she is meant to keep the pack in order. She is to care for their well-being, like a mother would to her children. But most importantly, she is to support her alpha, care for him, and tend to his needs. In return, the alpha provides her with the utmost grandeur he is capable of."

"So the pack functions like a human family," the miko pondered.

"Very much so."

"Tell me everything I need to learn, Sango-chan," Kagome said ardently, eyes glimmering with determination to learn Sesshomaru's inu-youkai traditions.

 _He's given me so much,_ she thought. _I'll never forgive myself if I disappointed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay for Kagome! She's finally taking her own path. Writing this also gave me an opportunity to explore the mythology of the inu-youkai. I really enjoy creating mating rituals and such. I hope this is a good read!


	56. Broken Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who regrets.

He didn't have to get close to hear her voice.

The voice that had always pulled him back from the darkness. From the horror that lived inside him.

Misery slowly wormed its way, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision of not telling her about Kikyo, about their mating. But what difference would it make? Kagome _was_ Kikyo, and that meant that he was also mated to her. Somehow. He knew that the inu-youkai mate for life and not even death could separate them, not even a five-hundred year gap.

Sesshomaru had no right mark her with his scent. She had already been claimed from her past life. She was his, that much Inuyasha knew at least. Once Naraku was defeated and Kikyo's animated body was finally put to rest, he wanted to start over with Kagome—no... more like continue what they had fifty years ago, before the spider hanyou tore them apart.

He only wanted to be with her. Didn't Kagome promise to stay with him forever?

"Sango-chan, how does the mating ritual work for the inu-youkai?" Kagome's voice pierced the silence of the trees. Inuyasha's heart was wrenched. Did she really intend to be Sesshomaru's mate? Why? What did she see in his half-brother that made her change her mind?

He wanted to go to her and explain why he had to choose Kikyo. Why he had to lie. He wanted to beg her to stay. But he also knew that he had hurt Kagome deeply and he didn't deserve another chance. He almost got her killed even after he'd promised to protect her. Wasn't that the reason why tetsusaiga trusted him?

He had failed. Just like Sesshomaru had always predicted.

Now he'd lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another update! I hope you liked the previous chapter. I'm so thankful for your kind and heartwarming reviews. I promise I'll write better chapters. I really appreciate you reading my fanfiction. It means a lot to me as a writer. Xx


	57. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who leaves.

The mesmerizing orange hues of the dawn was beginning to peek from behind the gray clouds just as Kagome awoke. She felt electric. Sesshomaru will be arriving soon. It seemed so unreal, yet she couldn't deny the strange flutter in her chest. Did she really miss him _that_ much?

She sighed as she rose and rolled up her mat. After patting down her messy hair and smoothing up the ruffles in her white and green uniform, she silently crept to the shallow pit in the middle of the room and rekindled the dying embers. Careful as she picked up the blackened kettle, she ambled outside and inhaled the early morning breeze. The village was still asleep, like a world blanketed with silence. Kagome walked to the well to fetch some water and filled the kettle, then went back inside Kaede's hut to boil the tea. Everyone was still slumbering peacefully and the miko couldn't help but smile fondly to herself as her mind drifted back to the time she first met everyone.

 _I'm going to miss you, guys,_ she thought sadly, the weight of her decisions now sinking on her as her departure neared. However, Kagome also knew that it was time to think about herself, her happiness. And lately, a certain daiyoukai was making her smile.

Humming contentedly, she poured herself a cup of tea, wrapped herself in her blanket, and sat by the doorway to wait for Sesshomaru's arrival. Little by little, the village was waking up—men were slowly walking towards the rice fields to harvest whatever's left of the crops before the worst of winter covered everything with snow.

"You're up early, Kagome," a small, sleepy voice told her. She turned around and saw Shippo rubbing his eyes, his orange hair messy and his clothes rumpled from sleep.

"Ohayo, Shippo-chan," she greeted softly and took the kitsune on her lap. "Is everyone awake?"

"Yeah, Sango is helping Kaede with breakfast and Miroku is fixing the mats."

"I should go help, too." Kagome made a move to stand but was stopped by Shippo.

"They know you're waiting for Sesshomaru. He's taking you away, isn't he?"

Kagome's expression softened. Shippo had become somewhat of a son to her over the years they traveled together. "You can always come with me," she said. "I'm sure Rin is excited to play with you again."

The kitsune was silent for a while. Then, he slowly shook his head. "Sango and Miroku have talked to me about it. They knew I would want to come with you and they said it's okay, but I've decided to stay with them."

This came as a surprise to the miko who was intending take him with her. "Why?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kagome. I want to go with you, but I also want you to be happy with Sesshomaru without having to worry about me or any of your friends. We want you to enjoy your time. Besides, I have a duty to become an even stronger kitsune of my tribe. I would be able to do that if I stay with Sango and Miroku and train with Kirara."

"I understand." Kagome nodded, holding him close to her chest. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"Me too," Shippo answered affectionately and settled comfortably on the miko's lap.

The sky was a beautiful red orange when a tall shadow with long silver hair appeared on the hill leading to the village. Behind him was a two-headed dragon led by an imp and a skipping little girl. Kagome gasped and stood up, her eyes twinkling earnestly as they caught sight of the regal daiyoukai.

"I'm going inside to play with Kirara," the kitsune said but Kagome only nodded absently. She could feel it—his youki brushing against her reiki, their auras instantly connecting even before the two of them stood face-to-face.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she breathed as the daiyoukai walked towards her. A smile broke across her lips and she timidly tucked a few strands of hair behind her right ear. Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, his yellow-gold eyes giving her a thorough once-over, as if assuring himself that she was perfectly safe. The miko blushed at this and she shifted her weight as she waited for him to say something.

"Kagome," he said in his usual low tone, his burning gaze resting on her brown eyes. "I am pleased that nothing happened while I was away."

"You didn't have to worry. Everything is well," she assured him.

"Kagome-neesan!" Rin came running towards her and the miko cheerfully welcomed the child in her arms. She looked healthier than the last time she saw her and instead of her usual orange yukata, she was wearing a lavish purple one decorated with pink flowers.

"How are you, Rin-chan?"

"I'm okay!" the kid answered brightly. "Is it true you're coming with us?"

Kagome nodded and Rin squealed excitedly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said and the child immediately straightened up and went back to the two-headed dragon's side.

Kagome stood up. Kaede and her friends joined her and they politely greeted the daiyoukai. Sensing that it was time to go, she turned to Sango and hugged her tight. Kirara buried her head in the crook of her neck and gave a soft purr. Kaede wrapped her in a motherly embrace, her musky scent drifting to her nose. When she got to Miroku, however, a warning growl was heard from Sesshomaru. Kagome took her hand back before even touching the monk. He nodded understandingly. The little kitsune waited at the end with the miko's personal belongings.

Kagome knelt on the ground and gently ruffled Shippo's hair. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

Shippo nodded his head firmly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Of course! Do well in your training, okay? I know you'll be stronger the next time we see each other."

The kitsune beamed with pride as Kagome took her green backpack and her bow and arrow. Sesshomaru took them and put them in one of the burlap sacks saddled on the two-headed dragon. After doing so, he stood beside Kagome and faced her friends.

"No harm will come to her under my protection, I give you my word." Without waiting for a response, he started to walk away, Rin and Jaken silently following behind. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and turned to follow Sesshomaru. She fell into step beside Rin and the little girl happily took her hand as she skipped.

"Ohayo, Jaken-sama." Kagome cheerfuly addressed the imp who'd been silently leading Ah-Un beside them. The little toad merely gave a derisive snort.

"Jaken-sama is in a bad mood," Rin explained.

The miko frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but don't mind him. He's always in a bad mood anyway." The child laughed.

"Oh, find someone else to laugh at, you insufferable child!" Jaken cried, his tiny fists shaking as he struggled with Ah-Un's reins. Kagome smiled inwardly—they're so pure and full of light. No wonder why Sesshomaru was protective of them, even if he preferred not to admit it to himself.

She badly wanted to be by his side and talk to him, but she clearly remembered Sango's lecture about the inu-youkai and their hierarchy. Sesshomaru was an alpha and it would be disrespectful to walk beside him while they were traveling. However, she might be a few steps behind him, but she could definitely feel his youki colliding against her reiki. It seemed as if he was purposefully doing it to let her know that he was pleased that she was with them.

Rin's voice broke her away from her thoughts. "Why are you smiling all by yourself, Kagome-neesan?"

She blushed fiercely. Sesshomaru's youki slowly caressed her reiki, sending shivers down her spine, and she stifled a gasp. _He's teasing me._ Oh, Kami. She threw dagger looks on his back, trying to tell him to stop before Rin caught up to what he was doing, but he kept pushing the weight of his aura against her, until his demonic presence sizzled as it battled with her purifying powers.

"Kagome-neesan?" Rin prodded.

"A-ano..." The miko squirmed, surprised that their clashing auras did not hurt one bit, unlike her past experiences with purifying youkai. Normally, a stinging pain lashed at her when she purified a demon, but with Sesshomaru teasing her purifying power... it was a wanton feeling—a desire she'd never felt before.

"Oh, look!" Rin exclaimed, already distracted with something. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and she followed the direction to which the little girl was pointing. The sky was now bursting with the different shades of orange, red, and yellow. It was as if an artist made the sky his canvas and turned it into a timeless art.

"So beautiful," Kagome whispered, eyes widening in admiration. She took a moment to turn to Sesshomaru and her eyes widened even more.

There, in the middle of the clearing, beneath the magnificent sky, stood Sesshomaru, proud Lord of the Western Lands, his long silver hair cascading splendidly, his serene face tilted upwards as if to greet the sun.

And if there was anything that rivaled the beauty of the scarlet daybreak, it was the regal silver-haired daiyoukai, timeless and elegant in his splendor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To the Guest who recently said in his/her review to "kill Inuyasha" already because I clearly hate him, no I don't hate Inuyasha at all, but his character trait as someone who has committed a lot of mistakes is a part of my plot to move my story forward. His parts are not just "fillers". I hope you understand. I still want to thank you for pointing that out. I appreciate it.
> 
> P.S. this part of the story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "Daylight". I really loved the imagery of Kagome living in darkness/shadow of someone else then finally seeing daylight with Sesshomaru. I don't know if that makes sense, but you can go ahead and listen to that song. Much love! Xx


	58. Forthright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who lets all inhibitions go.

His keen eyesight could see the faint pink and silver thread weaving through the woods as he ran. A dead elk hung limply from his claws, its neck broken. Sesshomaru was unbothered, however, and he effortlessly glided across the grassy path that led to the clearing where Kagome and his pack were waiting.

A sense of eagerness inched its way inside him. Never before was he enthused to return, not when only Jaken and Rin waited for him. No, it was merely duty and responsibility that kept him going back to them. But now that Kagome had joined his pack, it was not only obligation that bound him to return—he felt a powerful desire to be with the miko. Something in her presence captivated him, like a spell written before his time.

And that subtle teasing that had occurred between them earlier... that put a coy smile on his face. Who knew Kagome could be so... _pure?_

But then again, he would not expect nothing less. She was beyond any of his expectations, she acted like a female alpha would. She acted like an alpha's mate. _His_ mate.

His inu-youkai pride.

* * *

Fire was crackling in the pit when Sesshomaru returned.

Kagome looked up from braiding Rin's hair and smiled. He just came back from hunting yet he looked as if he just took a stroll in the woods. His towering figure was unruffled, not even a hair out of place.

He paused and looked around, surveying the clearing for anything suspicious. Satisfied that it was the same way before he left, he walked towards the miko and the little girl sitting on the grass.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-neesan is making my hair look pretty," Rin chirped as the daiyoukai approached.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said warmly. She tied the end of Rin's braided hair with a yellow rubber band. The child got up and ran to Jaken who was grooming Ah-Un with a large brush.

Wordlessly, he dropped the dead elk he'd been carrying with his claws, its wide, hazy eyes staring up at her blankly. Kagome suppressed the urge to flinch as she appraised the "game" presented to her. She knew from Sango that inu-youkai alphas offer their catch to the pack's alpha female or the alpha's mate as a solid proof of their capability to provide sustenance. Rabbits and other small-sized animals were normally presented, but since it was Sesshomaru, a regal youkai lord, it was natural of him to present bigger games.

The miko tentatively nudged the dead animal as a sign of her acceptance and she felt Sesshomaru's youki soar with pride as he sat a few inches beside her.

"Jaken," he called to the imp. "Clean this and prepare for a repast. We shall leave soon after."

"Yes, milord," the little retainer squawked and went away to work. Rin remained by Ah-Un's side and played with the two-headed dragon, leaving Kagome alone with the daiyoukai.

"Um," she stammered, wondering what to say. Her heart was beating so fast and no doubt he could hear every flutter, every beat. She kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at him, afraid that if she did, she'll never be able to control herself.

"Kagome." His voice was low, authoritative, but with gentle hints.

She looked at him hesitantly. His yellow-gold eyes were smothering, as if they were burning through her very soul. With drawn breath, she raised her eyebrows in mute inquiry.

"I do not wish for you to be anxious in my presence. Be at ease."

Exhaling, the miko grinned sheepishly. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean to offend your hospitality. I'm still adjusting, but I'm glad that I'm traveling with you. It makes me... comfortable."

Warmth suddenly flooded her and she instantly knew that it came from him. It took her a while to figure out that she and Sesshomaru were somehow connected by something—their spiritual auras, perhaps—and there was that pink and silver thread that constantly pulled between them. Strange, this connection made her more _aware_ of him. It was the way his youki was always linked to her reiki and how he can make her feel all sorts of things.

Kagome blushed, remembering the little tease that Sesshomaru did earlier. Who knew that the stoic daiyoukai could be... discreetly mischievous?

And there it was again... that subtle prodding and nudging of his youki. It was sending small tremors along her spine, pooling into a swirl of warmth in her chest. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, but the roguish Western Lord sat impassively against a tree.

 _Oh, I'll be damned,_ Kagome thought. She stood up, dusted her green skirt off, and added twigs to the camp fire. Jaken had probably wandered to the nearby stream to clean the dead elk and Rin seemed more than contented playing with Ah-Un. She didn't want to disturb whatever occupied the child and the two-headed dragon's attention, so she returned to her sleeping bag and pretended to rummage her yellow bag.

"Kagome," came the voice again. Sesshomaru was beside her in a flash.

Catching her breath, the miko blinked. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You are anxious again. What is upsetting you?" His voice had become silky, almost like a low growl. He was towering over her, his body just a few inches from pressing against her own.

"I..." she sputtered. "I don't know. I just..."

Sesshomaru leaned closer. "Do I make you uneasy?"

"No." She shook her head fiercely. She lifted her eyes and returned the intense gaze. The daiyoukai slowly leaned forward until his warm breath brushed against her skin. Exhaling, she bit her lower lip and blushed crimson red. "You excite me."

He quirked his left eyebrow. "I excite you?"

Kagome's face went even redder. She lowered her gaze. "You make me feel things... things I've never felt before. And it excites and scares me at the same time."

"Is that a good thing?"

She fearlessly cupped Sesshomaru's face. "Yes. Yes, it's good. With you, I feel happy, like more myself. You see me as me and not as someone else. I'm tired of living behind Kikyo's shadow and now... now that I'm with you, I feel like I could finally be brave and live freely."

"Kagome, you must always remember that you are you and no one else." He gently placed his hand over hers. "You are brave, selfless, and powerful. Inuyasha failed to see that. But I am not blind."

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she breathed, their foreheads almost touching. Suddenly, the forest around them disappeared. There was just the two of them, eyes locked on each other. The daiyoukai dipped his head and softly brushed his lips against hers. It was a tentative touch, like tasting an exotic meal. As he pulled back, his yellow-gold eyes have become molten, impious. His gaze was desiring, craving, and Kagome could feel his aching need through his youki. Without a beat, he hungrily took her mouth against his with a burning want. Kagome responded to the kiss with the same intensity, her arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck and pulling him closer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look at the flower I found!" Rin's high-pitched giggle broke through the fervor that surrounded the miko and the inu-youkai, and the two of them pulled back in a wave of pleasure.

Kagome blushed, too embarrassed for being caught white-handed by an innocent child, but Rin merely stared at them wide-eyed, oblivious of what just happened.

Sesshomaru composed himself quickly. He straightened up, face back to its emotionless expression. "Rin, see if Jaken is finished with his task."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" She turned around and skipped towards the stream.

Once they were alone, Kagome self-consciously patted her raven hair back into place and smoothed her skirt. "That was—"

"—not yet finished," Sesshomaru interjected. He lifted her chin using one of his claws and kissed her fiercely. He lightly nipped her lower lip before sucking on it. When Kagome gasped, he took the chance to slip his tongue to explore her mouth.

The miko reached up and brushed her fingers through his silky strands of white hair. The daiyoukai gave a low growl and he snaked his arm around her slender waist to pull her closer. Kagome moaned against his mouth when his tongue swirled around hers, and she felt him gently lay her down on her sleeping bag.

Her chest began to pound with exhilaration. This wanton lust she felt was slowly spreading all over her body, gathering all heat to her core.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered as his hot kisses trailed down on her neck. His hand stroked her left thigh in a fevered frenzy as he nibbled on the base of her throat.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Kagome could see it pained him to control himself. His eyes were hooded, his skin flushed. He caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I will not mark you, not until we are at the end of the courting ritual. I respect you, Kagome, and my pride will not let me taint your innocence without your consent."

She breathed deeply as she stared up at those beautiful golden orbs. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

He pulled her up to a sitting position and tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Jaken and Rin are returning."

She nodded and composed herself, too embarrassed to speak. Her mind couldn't help thinking: if Sesshomaru hadn't stopped himself, would she be able to resist?

But as his lingering kisses burned across her skin, she instantly knew the answer.

She would have given herself over. Right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, the updates will be every Monday and Friday of the week. I know I used to update every other day, but I have work now, and I'm currently editing the rest of the new chapters. I hope you loved this one! Xx
> 
> P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the author who inspired me to write my own SessKag fanfic: Forthright.


	59. Fickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the one who changes his mind.

Jaken tuned out the ridiculous singing of Rin as they treaded the grassy path towards the clearing where their lord and the _guest_ awaited. No matter where the evident signs pointed to, he refused to accept the bare truth. He would not.

 _Sesshomaru-sama hasn't marked her yet,_ he thought, clinging to that tiny shred of hope that the proud Western Lord would change his mind. It was beyond the impossible that the inu-youkai would take a human— _a human!_ —for a mate. And not just any human, for that matter... the hanyou's miko! The Western allies would start a revolution if they found out this outrage. Village priestesses were beheld as youkai's mortal enemies, and now the most imperial lord of Nihon had allowed a miko—a weak and untrained one, for that matter—to join his pack.

"Jaken-sama, will Kagome-neesan really stay with us from now on?" Rin's voice broke the imp's reverie.

"Ask Sesshomaru-sama," he answered absently as he carried the elk's cleaned meat in his left hand and held the his Two-Headed staff in the other. When they got to the clearing, the miko was still in her strange mat with her large tome, but now the inu-youkai lord was sitting still against the tree beside her.

 _His smell is strongly masking the miko's spiritual aura,_ Jaken thought. Sesshomaru-sama may be covering her presence from his bastard half-brother, or they were doing something else.

The imp was petrified. This was not the mighty Sesshomaru he'd known for seven hundred years. He would never let a fragile little human destroy his reputation.

Maybe... maybe he was using her to hurt the hanyou. That could be the only reason why the Western Lord would take it this far. Somehow, Jaken felt a little flicker of hope. This was just another brilliant ploy to play with Inuyasha, to toy with his feelings, until he would be willing to trade the tetsusaiga to get his precious miko. The imp had the sudden urge to slap himself. _Of course_. This was Sesshomaru-sama's plan all along. Once again, he was guilty for doubting his lord.

He watched as Rin threw her small body to the miko and they laughed loudly as they both tumbled down to the odd matt. Mumbling irritated complaints, the imp proceeded to cook the elk into the boiling pot of soup, the smell of herbs wafting in the air.

"It smells good, Jaken-sama!" the miko chirped as she leaned forward and took a sniff. Inwardly, the little retainer felt pleased. He had always prided himself as a very good cook and he was feeding Rin very well when their lord was not around.

"Eat. We will depart immediately," Sesshomaru announced and got up to leave, but the miko cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, won't you eat with us?" she asked, making Jaken pause from pouring broth to look up morosely at her. _Is she a fool? Sesshomaru-sama does not eat my food!_

The Western Lord's face grew impassive. His golden eyes strayed to the boiling pot and narrowed. Sensing trouble, the imp brought himself down on the ground and bowed. "Milord! I'm not worthy of such honor. Please don't heed the human. I don't want to bring such disgrace to your name."

He waited for the boots to crush his head, certain that this had angered the temperamental inu-youkai, but a few moments passed and nothing happened.

"Jaken." The little retainer flinched at his lord's voice. He raised his small head slightly, surprised that Sesshomaru-sama had seated himself back.

"M-milord?"

"The soup is getting cold."

The imp immediately shot to his feet and scurried back to the campfire, stunned that the miko could make Sesshomaru-sama—the most powerful youkai—change his mind. He heard her thank the Western Lord in a light voice and he responded with a curt "hnn". When did the hanyou's miko have that effect on the stonecold killing perfection?

Jaken was speechless. This fragile little human smelled nothing of fear as she talked to Sesshomaru-sama in hushed tones while Rin ravaged her soup. He gave them their bowls, nervousness dwelling in him as the Lord of the Western Lands tasted his food for the first time in seven hundred years. He made no remark, but he kept sipping from his bowl. Something lodged inside the imp's throat—was he not dreaming?

"It's really good, Jaken-sama," the miko said as she put down her bowl and tipped her head slightly. "I hope you can teach me how to make a soup as good as this."

He grunted, grudgingly acknowledging her. He turned his back from them as he discreetly wiped a single tear.

How can he not accept her politeness now?

 _Perhaps... perhaps I like her. Just a little,_ Jaken finally admitted, even to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gotta love Jaken for his antics, yeah?
> 
> Have you seen the new Inuyasha trailer yet? Your thoughts? Anyway, you can expect for plot twists and more mythology on the next chapters! Xx


	60. Goddess of the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the one who holds the mirror.

Outside, the sky was a canvas of dark, billowing clouds. A thunder rumbled in the distance, breaking the tomb-like silence that enveloped the misty mountain. When a lightning cut a silver streak in the bleak sky, the magnificent roof of a castle could be seen.

Inside the castle walls, a little girl whose face was devoid of any emotion was walking through a hallway lit by ensconced torches. Her silver hair was decorated with two white lilies, matched with a plain white kimono and wooden sandals. She stopped at a closed door and slid it open. A man was seated in a corner, his eyes the haunting color of dark crimson framed by dark locks of black, wavy hair. He looked up as the girl entered the bleak room.

“Ah, Kanna. What news do you bring for me?” Naraku asked in a monotone voice.

Wordlessly, she showed the Yata no Kagami clutched in her small hands. The reflection revealed the procession of the inu-youkai Sesshomaru and his entourage. It was a typical sight, but one of his perfectly curved eyebrow arched as he noticed another member of the daiyoukai’s pack. Inuyasha’s little miko.

His forehead creased into a frown. “Sesshomaru, you fool. Why must you always meddle with my plans?”

The mirror flashed another image. It showed Inuyasha sitting on the rim of the Bone Eeater’s Well, staring pensively at the woods. His usual companions were not with him, just as what Naraku had planned. It had been the endgame of his plan all along—to break apart the company that might stand a chance against him in the final battle for the Shikon no Tama.

And Kagome… she had been the biggest problem of all. Her miko powers might be untrained, but once she learned to tap into that vast reiki residing inside her, she might even surpass Kikyo.

She should have died in Hone no Oka, Naraku made sure of that. He knew Inuyasha would choose Kikyo above all else. She was his mate, after all. The inu-youkai valued their mates over life.

But his calculations missed Sesshomaru’s interference. Since when did the proud daiyoukai cared about a human life besides his young ward?

Now, the biggest threats to his plans were journeying together—but for what?

Naraku stared at the Shikon no Tama in his left hand. There were only a few shards left before he completed the jewel and purge his human self from his body. He looked at the Yata no Kagami again, his face filling with pure disdain as the miko played with the human child under Sesshomaru’s watchful eyes.

If he continued to impede his plans to kill Kagome, then Naraku must find a way to dispose of the daiyoukai as well. His last attempt to kill him using the dragon demon and hundreds of youkai failed pathetically. Even without the aid of the Shikon jewel, Sesshomaru was simply powerful on his own.

His crimson eyes lit up suddenly, a wicked smirk forming on his lips. What better way to defeat the daiyoukai, but through his magnanimous strength?

The answer, Naraku knew, lay on the the little girl staring at him with black, empty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I intentionally did not mention Kanna in any of the previous chapters before because she would play a pivotal role in the story. Her appearance now would trigger more series of events that will definitely push the plot forward. I hope you're still excited to read my story. Thank you so much.


End file.
